Black Lace
by Zaria Strange
Summary: Kim est la timide, la solitaire, la petite nouvelle, la pas populaire du tout, et bien d'autres choses encore. Malgré tout, elle ne sait pas qui elle est. A force de mentir à ses parents, de se mentir à elle-même, elle a fini par se perdre.
1. Entrer

**I.**

**« ENTRER »**

« J'ai toujours trouvé ça stupide. De tomber amoureux, je veux dire. Et laid, aussi. Je vois pas pourquoi les gens laids deviendraient tout à coup mignons juste parce qu'ils ont décidé de se trimbaler par paires. Il y a un couple, _le_ couple. Vous voyez le genre : le quaterback vedette de l'équipe du lycée avec la reine des abeilles. Beaux tous les deux, un sourire éclatant de santé – oui, comme dans la pub pour le dentifrice –. _Séparément_, y a pas à dire, ils sont parfaits. Mais, je vais vous dire, _ensemble_, ils sont écœurants. On dirait qu'ils essaient d'aspirer le visage de l'autre à longueur de temps. Leurs salives respectives, petits cours d'eau sans histoire, se réunissent en un véritable torrent, je vous assure ! On l'entend couler, et tourbillonner et bouillonner. On devrait jamais pouvoir entendre la salive des autres, c'est _dégoûtant_. Le pire, c'est la cafétéria. Ils s'y donnent en spectacle chaque jour que Dieu fait. Et moi, j'y peux rien, ça me donne envie de gerber. Depuis que ces deux là sortent ensemble, j'ai dû perdre au moins cinq kilos ! Je vous entends déjà. Mais pour qui elle se prend, cette sale conne cynique ? Quelle pauv' fille, elle fait pitié ! Mal-baisée ! C'est la jalousie qui parle, y a pas à dire, elle est verte ! Ferme-là, sale gouine ! Ptet bien que vous avez raison. Peut-être que je suis ultra-réaliste et que j'aime aller pourrir le cerveau des gens, ou peut-être que je ne suis pas sûre de ma sexualité. Peut-être bien… Peut-être aussi que j'abreuve les amoureux de commentaires acerbes parce que j'aimerais leur ressembler. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais, alors je les méprise, c'est toujours ça de pris. Peut-être bien… Il n'empêche qu'ils me donnent _vraiment_ envie de gerber, j'y peux rien. Est-ce que je suis la seule, sur cette foutue planète, chez qui ils provoquent cette réaction physiologique incontrôlable ? Putain, j'espère bien qu'non ! C'était moi pour la toute première fois et vous n'avez encore rien vu ! »

Oserait-elle, n'oserait-elle pas… Le doigt figé au-dessus de la touche « Entrer », Kim se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, indécise. Elle poussa un soupire exaspéré et laissa retomber sa main qui percuta son jean avec un bruit sourd. Elle resta immobile quelques instants, le corps mou, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Soudain, elle se leva brusquement de son bureau et fixa son ordinateur avec défiance, comme s'il menaçait de lui sauter à la gorge. L'adolescente finit par lui tourner le dos. Les mains croisées sur la poitrine, une moue boudeuse plaquée sur les lèvres, on aurait dit qu'elle lui faisait la tête. Kim se laissa finalement tomber sur son lit et, les yeux résolument fixés sur la fissure qui traversait son plafond, elle énuméra un à un les arguments qui la poussaient à faire une chose pareille.

« Petit un, ça fait à peine un mois que tu as commencé le lycée ici, personne ne te reconnaîtra. Petit deux, tu as pris soin de te couvrir la moitié du visage et de modifier le son de ta voix, personne ne te reconnaîtra. Petit trois, tu as des choses à dire et personne à qui les dire, enfin on t'écoutera. Petit quatre, si tu ne fais pas ça, tu vas finir par exploser au mauvais moment et au lycée, là où tout le monde te reconnaîtra. Petit cinq, c'est l'occasion d'apprendre à t'affirmer en toute sécurité avant d'avoir assez de cran pour aller emmerder les gens bien en face. Cinq arguments… Cinq arguments, c'est pas mal, non ? Je devrais le faire, alors. Mais pourquoi ne pas écrire un journal ? C'est bien ça, un journal. Pourquoi pas ? C'est encore plus sûr… Oui, mais personne ne me répondra. Je me parlerais à moi-même. C'est pas déjà ce que je fais tout le temps ? En ce moment-même ? Ca risque de me rendre encore plus folle que je ne le suis déjà. Non, c'est la bonne solution, je dois le faire ! Je dois l… »

Kim fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par un coup frappé à la porte de sa chambre.

« Chérie ? Tu es en ligne avec une amie ? », s'enquit sa mère de l'autre côté du panneau de bois.

Kim eut un sourire désabusé. C'était l'hypothèse la plus plausible. Quelle mère irait penser que sa fille se parlait à elle-même, socialisait avec son moi intérieur, était assez pathétique en somme pour se contenter de sa propre compagnie à défaut de celle de ses camarades de classe ? Aucune. Evidemment. Et il valait mieux que la sienne, de mère, n'en sache rien. D'ailleurs elle ne la comprendrait même pas. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une adolescente normale devenue adulte. Peut-être même avait-elle été populaire. Oui, peut-être bien. « Ce qu'elle ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal », se murmura la jeune fille.

« Kimmy ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

« Hum, non, je parlais à Kathleen, mais je viens de raccrocher, tu peux entrer ! »

« Non, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas empiéter sur ton espace privé, chérie. J'espère quand même que tous tes cartons sont déballés… »

Kim grimaça. Bien sûr que non, ils n'étaient pas déballés. Elle rechignait à prendre définitivement possession de cette pièce. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ses affaires, depuis qu'elles séjournaient dans ces cartons, lui donnaient l'impression d'appartenir à une autre. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ?

« … Je venais juste te prévenir que le dîner est prêt », poursuivit madame Calbreen.

« Je descends tout de suite, maman ! »

L'adolescente jeta un dernier coup d'œil au plafond avant de se lever. Des fois, elle avait vraiment très envie de se glisser dans cette fissure et de disparaître. Pour toujours. Lorsqu'elle prit place à la table du salon, elle affichait un air maussade qui alerta immédiatement son père. Elle intercepta son regard soupçonneux et se mit à transpirer d'appréhension : de ses deux parents, il était de loin le plus difficile à berner.

« Tu vas bien, ma puce ? »

Kim esquissa un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant et se força à penser à quelque chose d'heureux pour éviter que ses yeux ne la trahissent. Là était le secret : les lèvres ne pouvaient mentir seules.

« Oui, je dois sûrement être en hypoglycémie ! », répondit-elle sur un ton enjoué.

Monsieur Calbreen fronça les sourcils. La jeune fille se morigéna intérieurement : tout bon menteur savait que la compétence la plus essentielle mais aussi la plus difficile à acquérir pour duper son monde était de savoir doser les émotions. Elle avait certainement trop forcé sur le côté enjoué.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi pavoiser, tu pourrais tomber dans les pommes. Tu ne manges pas assez, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? »

« Tu as raison, papa », répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix en remplissant abondamment son assiette. Elle espérait que ce geste apaiserait les craintes de son père mais l'attention de ce dernier était résolument et définitivement fixée sur elle. « Cible verrouillée », pensa-t-elle, ironique, elle était en plein dans sa ligne de mire. Kim fit mine de commencer à manger pour se donner une contenance. Son ventre était noué, cependant. Sans les voir, elle sentait peser sur elle les deux yeux noirs inquisiteurs de son père. Au point qu'elle les imaginait en train de forer deux trous bien ronds à l'intérieur de son crâne. Heureusement, elle fut tirée d'affaire lorsque sa mère revint de la cuisine.

« Alors, comment se porte Kathleen ? », lui demanda-t-elle en prenant place aux côtés de son mari.

« Kathleen ? », s'étonna Kim, complètement perdue en levant les yeux de son assiette.

« Eh bien oui, tu n'étais pas au téléphone avec elle, tout à l'heure ? »

« Ah oui ! Oui, c'est vrai… Hum… Ben elle m'a dit que je lui manquais et puis elle m'a parlé des nouveaux profs. Y en a un qui est complètement taré, il… »

Et durant plusieurs minutes, l'adolescente enchaîna mensonge sur mensonge, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Kathleen, sa meilleure amie depuis le collège, n'était d'ailleurs qu'une supercherie de plus. Kim racontait des bobards à ses parents depuis des années et ceux-ci n'y voyaient que du feu. Enfin pour l'instant, et elle priait chaque jour pour que rien ne change. Elle se souvenait encore de cette époque lointaine où elle disait la vérité, toujours, et où elle lisait la déception dans leurs yeux, à chaque fois. Quel parent n'aurait pas de la peine à l'idée que son enfant soit rejeté voire même ignoré par ses camarades de classe ? Parfois elle leur en voulait. Kim leur en voulait de ne pas deviner, de ne pas _comprendre_ que rien n'avait changé depuis cette époque. Mais elle recouvrait bien vite la raison, se rappelait qu'elle ne faisait pas ça pour elle, mais bel et bien pour _eux_. Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, elle payait Sally Lincoln pour jouer le rôle de Kathleen de temps en temps. Ses parents n'étaient pas stupides : s'ils ne l'avaient pas vue en chair et en os, jamais ils n'auraient cru à son histoire de « meilleure amie pour la vie ».

Avec le temps, Kim avait appris à ponctuer ses mensonges de petits détails insignifiants qui faisaient office d' « effets de réel ». Personne ne pouvait résister à ça, personne. L'adolescente, victime de son succès, en venait parfois à regretter son premier mensonge, celui qui avait entraîné tous les autres. Mais elle était allée si loin qu'il lui était impossible de faire machine arrière, elle allait devoir vivre avec ça. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que sa famille déménageait pour La Push, Kim avait été catastrophée. Cela supposait qu'elle invente tout un nouveau réseau de mensonges et surtout qu'elle les consigne pour ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux. C'est ce qu'elle faisait au tout début mais, à force de rester dans la même ville et dans le même établissement, tout était devenu facile, elle n'avait plus eu besoin de consulter ses notes. Ici, en revanche, elle repartait de zéro. Elle s'était accordé un mois de répit, mais il devenait urgent maintenant de s'inventer une nouvelle amie et de trouver une personne susceptible de vouloir jouer le jeu contre rémunération.

Elle y avait déjà réfléchi car le mensonge devait être progressif. Elle parlerait d'abord de l'amie en question comme d'une connaissance tout au plus, puis elle inventerait un ou deux exposés à faire avec elle. Une sortie ciné ou concert à la suite de laquelle elles deviendraient inséparables servirait de dernière pierre de touche à cette nouvelle fausse amitié. Durant quelques jours, Kim avait espéré se faire quelques vrais amis, mais en vain. Ce déménagement aurait pu lui offrir un nouveau départ, malheureusement elle n'était pas plus populaire au lycée de La Push qu'elle l'avait été à celui d'Orlando. Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'elle change de look et de personnalité, ce dont elle n'avait pas la force.

Le point positif, c'était que le lycée de La Push et celui, voisin, de Forks, avaient un intranet commun sur lequel les élèves pouvaient ouvrir des blogs. Elle avait créé son compte quelques temps auparavant sans oser encore y publier quoique ce soit. Le message à transmettre lui paraissait clair mais elle avait longtemps hésité quant à la forme à adopter. Elle avait finalement opté pour la vidéo. Pourquoi ? Peut-être ressentait-elle un certain attrait pour la mise en scène… En fait, elle n'en savait trop rien. C'est vrai, le fait de devoir se filmer engendrait des complications dont elle aurait très bien pu se passer. D'un autre côté, la vidéo, c'était à la mode, les lycéens n'aimaient pas trop lire. Elle toucherait sans doute beaucoup plus de monde de cette manière, en y repensant.

Kim leva les yeux de son assiette et se décrispa en voyant que son père ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention. Le fait qu'elle quitte la table n'éveilla même pas son intérêt. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur en se disant que même son père, si attentif, commençait à l'ignorer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle serra les dents très fort pour les empêcher de couler. C'était ridicule, elle était trop sensible. Même après toutes ces années de mensonge, elle était incapable de réfréner complètement ces émotions qui la submergeaient quelques fois, des émotions violentes, incontrôlables. Parfois impromptues. C'est en regagnant sa chambre qu'elle réalisa que ce n'était pas son père, qui la rendait triste, c'était tout ça. Tout ce cirque. Ce jeu. Cette blague qu'était devenue sa vie.

Kim reprit place à son bureau pour visionner une nouvelle fois la vidéo. Si elle n'avait pas été Kim Calbreen, elle ne se serait pas reconnue. C'était parfait. Elle écoutait cette fille parler et elle arrivait à oublier que cette fille, c'était elle. Elle portait un loup prolongé d'un morceau de dentelle noire qui lui couvrait tout le bas du visage. Quant à sa voix, il avait été très facile de la transformer à l'aide d'un logiciel. Elle ne l'avait pas rendue plus grave ou plus aigue, juste différente. Elle était, en vérité assez fière d'elle, bien que très nerveuse en pensant à ce que ses camarades allaient pouvoir en dire. Enfin si elle décidait de publier la vidéo. Elle hésitait encore, à vrai dire. Elle appuya sur « Pause » et poussa sur ses pieds pour que son fauteuil roule en arrière, la projetant au milieu de la chambre. Elle se mit à tourner et à tourner. Soudain, elle se leva et alla se poster devant le miroir qui était fixé sur le côté intérieur de la porte de sa chambre : elle n'avait plus fait ça depuis longtemps mais c'était comme le vélo. Oui, certainement, ça ne s'oubliait pas !

« Dois-je publier cette vidéo ? »

« Est-il nécessaire que quelqu'un d'autre que toi la voit ? »

« Evidemment ! Sinon elle n'aura servi à rien ! »

« A quoi est-elle censé servir ? »

« A communiquer. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Je crois… »

« A communiquer quoi ? »

« Eh bien... A communiquer… A communiquer la vérité ! »

« La vérité. Pourquoi veux-tu dire la vérité, tout à coup ? »

« Le mensonge, j'en peux plus, j'ai peur de craquer. Je ne dois pas craquer. »

« A qui est-ce que tu mens ? »

« A mes parents. »

« A qui vas-tu dire la vérité ? »

« Aux élèves du lycée… »

« Où est la logique ? »

« Mes parents ne doivent pas savoir. Je dois juste dire la vérité à quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Mais pas à eux. Surtout pas. »

« Tu dois dire la vérité à des gens qui ne comptent pas pour pouvoir continuer à mentir à ceux que tu aimes ? »

« Exactement ! »

« Tu veux dire que jusqu'à maintenant, tu n'as été vraie ni avec tes parents, ni avec tes camarades ? »

« … »

Kim détourna les yeux du miroir, étonnée. Elle venait de découvrir quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important. Quelque chose qu'elle avait au fond d'elle mais qui jusque là lui avait toujours échappé. Elle n'était jamais elle-même. Elle n'était elle-même nulle part : ni au lycée, ni à la maison. Ou si, elle était elle-même en cet instant, seule, enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux sur son reflet, prête à répondre.

« Si je ne suis moi que lorsque je suis seule, alors je n'existe pas. »

« Ne peut-on être vrai juste pour soi-même ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… Parce que je ne suis rien sans le reflet que me renvoient les autres. Mes parents me renvoient un reflet déformé parce que je leur mens, mes camarades ne m'en renvoient aucun parce qu'ils ne me connaissent pas. Personne ne sait qui je suis, donc je n'existe pas. »

« Et toi, sais-tu qui tu es ? »

Dans le miroir, Kim vit les murs nus, les étagères vides, les boîtes en carton et elle comprit.

« Non, je ne sais pas qui je suis. »

« As-tu eu ta réponse ? »

« Oui. Je dois publier cette vidéo pour que les autres me renvoient un reflet, mon reflet. Pour savoir qui je suis ! »

C'est ainsi que Kim, en cette douce soirée de fin septembre, appuya sur la touche « Entrer ». Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'est que ce geste allait à jamais bouleverser son quotidien de menteuse en série.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	2. Black Lace

**Réponses aux Non-Inscrits: **

**mia68: **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de ce que le premier a pu te laisser espérer! Oui, je sais, ma phrase est un peu tordue! ^^"

**Lenacob**: Ne t'en fais pas, tu verras que non seulement Kim n'a pas le béguin pour Jared, mais qu'en plus elle ne l'apprécie guère. Nous avons la même vision des choses: décrire une héroïne énamourée qui bave d'envie à la vue de son "prince charmant" n'a rien de très intéressant. Le fait qu'il y ait une tension entre les deux, voilà qui rajoute du piquant! J'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance donc je peux dors et déjà te dire que les choses évoluent comme tu voudrais qu'elles le fassent. Merci pour ton implication, en tout cas! ^^ Ah oui, j'oubliais: GIRL POWER !

**kimmmninou**: Ouh là, j'espère ne pas avoir donné l'impression que Kim était tarée! Des fois, je m'emporte un peu! ^^" Disons qu'elle est un peu spéciale et surtout très seule. Le truc du miroir est une sorte d'échappatoire, un moyen pour Kim d'extérioriser une partie d'elle-même pour pouvoir en prendre conscience. C'est une psychanalyse en fait, maintenant que j'y pense... Bref, elle n'est pas schyzo, elle se cherche. Tu remarqueras d'ailleurs, que pour se trouver, elle aime à se créer des doubles: en mentant à ses parents, en parlant à son reflet dans le miroir, en se filmant pour son blog. Mais à force de se dédoubler, elle risque de ne jamais savoir qui elle est. "identité" vient de "idem" qui signifie "le même" en latin, elle a donc besoin d'unifier ces différentes parties d'elle-même pour savoir qui elle est. Bon, dsl de te faire un cours de philo, hein! Peut-être qu'à force de me poser des questions sur la psychologie de mon héroïne, j'ai créé un monstre, en fait... Bref, de toute manière Kim évoluera en mieux, deviendra plus sociable, qui sait, peut-être arrêtera-t-elle même de parler toute seule!

**lili:** Eh bien merci, j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi intéressant que le premier !

Je suis très heureuse de l'intérêt que vous portez tous à cette histoire. Je suis une habituée des fics HP mais c'est ma toute première fic Twilight. J'ai découvert les Kim/Jared récemment, mais il n'y en a pas beaucoup donc j'ai décidé d'en écrire une, voilà tout! Bref, trève de bavardages.

ENJOY!

* * *

**II**

**BLACK LACE**

« Kimmy… », murmura Madame Calbreen.

« … »

« Kimmy, ma chérie… », répéta-t-elle doucement.

« … »

« Kim Calbreen, lève-toi tout de suite, tu vas être en retard au lycée ! », s'écria Monsieur Calbreen en prenant sa grosse voix.

Il avait rejoint sa femme dans la chambre de l'adolescente pour qu'elle lui fasse son nœud de cravate et il n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules qu'elle à la réveiller. Kim grommela et finit par se redresser, les yeux toujours fermés. Il lui fallut quelques courtes minutes pour reprendre pieds dans la réalité puis, ignorant royalement ses parents, elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

« Elle a ses règles, ou quoi ? », s'écria son père.

« Chérie, voyons ! », protesta Madame Calbreen.

« Il n'empêche qu'elle est d'une humeur massacrante, ce matin », insista-t-il.

« C'est l'adolescence », le rassura sa femme en lui souriant tendrement.

« Si tu le dis », grommela-t-il, peu convaincu.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kim enfourchait sa bicyclette direction le lycée. L'air frais qui lui fouettait le visage acheva de la réveiller, elle se mit à bougonner. En chemin, elle finit par s'interroger. Pourquoi était-elle si… irritable ? La plupart du temps, elle était d'humeur égale. Certes, elle sombrait quelquefois dans la mélancolie, mais jamais auparavant elle n'avait été de _mauvaise_ humeur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle secoua la tête, préférant éluder le sujet. Elle se prenait sûrement la tête pour rien, son réveil avait été trop rude, voilà tout, pas la peine de chercher midi à quatorze heures. Elle venait de mettre en place l'antivol sur son vélo lorsqu'elle eut la très nette impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. En se pressant vers son premier cours, elle farfouilla dans son sac pour vérifier que tout était bien là : manuels d'histoire et de maths, le roman qu'ils étudiaient en français, son devoir d'anglais, l'argent pour son déjeuner… Non, elle n'avait rien oublié.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un la bouscula assez violemment, si bien qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sagement assise par terre, le sac toujours accroché à l'épaule. Kim se félicita intérieurement, elle était tombée avec une certaine dignité après tout. De toute manière, elle était tellement en retard que les couloirs étaient déserts, personne donc pour se moquer d'elle. Mais alors _qui_ avait-elle bien pu percuter ? Intriguée, elle leva les yeux mais ne rencontra que le vide. Elle se remit rapidement sur son séant, et regarda autour d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle repéra Jared Cameron, qui s'éloignait tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Ce type était vraiment un sale con. Voilà, c'était décidé. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se faire une idée sur grand monde depuis qu'elle était arrivée, mais celui-là était catalogué. Heureusement, elle n'avait qu'un seul cours en commun avec lui, elle ne le voyait donc que très rarement. Elle s'épousseta légèrement et poursuivit son chemin en courant. A la mi-matinée, cependant, elle dut appeler sa mère pour la prévenir qu'elle rentrerait plus tard que prévu car ses dix minutes de retard en cours de maths lui avaient valu une heure de colle. « Foutue journée », marmonna-t-elle en raccrochant avant de rejoindre sa classe d'histoire. Elle se souvint alors que c'était justement _ce_ cours que cette sale vermine de Jared Cameron avait l'audace de suivre en même temps qu'elle. « Foutue journée », répéta-t-elle.

A midi, elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire en traînant des pieds et s'installa à l'écart des autres tables, comme toujours. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir Amy Clark et Stan Farley se lécher la figure, comme toujours. Kim sentit la déception et le découragement l'envahir, comme si ce qui avait toujours été depuis qu'elle était au lycée de La Push était censé avoir changé, mais que ce n'était finalement pas le cas. Pourquoi s'attendait-elle à ce que tout soit différent, tout à coup ? Qu'avait-elle oublié ? Elle allait mettre le doigt dessus lorsqu'elle repéra deux jeunes filles qui, de la table à côté de la sienne, fixaient le couple star du lycée avec un dégoût peut-être encore plus grand que le sien.

« Black Lace a bien raison », affirma la première.

« C'est pas parce qu'ils sont populaires qu'ils doivent se donner en spectacle », ajouta la seconde.

« Ils se croient tout permis, c'est pas croyable ! »

« Ca me dégoûte, je peux plus rien avaler ! »

« Viens, on s'en va ! »

Kim les regarda se lever et quitter la cafétéria, bouche bée. Elle se demanda qui pouvait bien être ce « Black Lace ». En regardant attentivement autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte que le couple était en fait la cible de nombreux regards hostiles. Cela la réconforta un peu, elle se sentit soudain moins seule. Black Lace… Un pseudonyme, sûrement. Black Lace… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Lace… L'après-midi, elle se rendit un peu plus tôt en classe d'anglais pour consulter les dictionnaires bilingues. Elle laissa son doigt courir le long de la page des LAC, si concentrée qu'elle n'entendit même pas ses camarades arriver et s'installer tout autour d'elle. Dentelle. Lace voulait dire dentelle. Dentelle… Dentelle Noire, alors. Dentelle Noire… Ca lui rappelait quelque chose… Dent… Soudain, Kim se souvint et se demanda _comment_ elle avait bien pu oublier. Black Lace, c'était elle ! La partie inférieure du masque qu'elle portait sur la vidéo était en dentelle noire ! Elle laissa échapper une exclamation en refermant brusquement le dictionnaire, et tous les regards de la salle convergèrent dans sa direction. Rougissante et peu disposée à affronter la curiosité de ses camarades, Kim baissa les yeux sur son pupitre. Malheureusement pour elle, le cours venait juste de commencer et le professeur n'apprécia pas du tout son évident manque d'attention. C'est ainsi qu'elle récolta sa deuxième heure de colle.

Elle passa le reste de la journée dans un état second. Dans les couloirs du lycée, on ne parlait que d'elle. Enfin de Black Lace. Elle était soudain devenue populaire ! Ou du moins Black Lace, elle, l'était. Elle parcourait le chemin qui la séparait de la salle de détention avec l'impression de flotter au moins trois mètres au-dessus du sol. C'était une sensation merveilleuse. Elle passa devant le bureau du proviseur, et ressentit une certaine jubilation à voir Jared Cameron en sortir, visiblement furieux. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Stan Farley-la-ventouse-baveuse qui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Kim ne fut pas étonnée de découvrir qu'ils étaient amis, ils ne valaient pas mieux l'un que l'autre.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle le soir venu, l'adolescente se montra d'une jovialité suspecte compte tenu de l'état dans lequel elle était partie le matin.

« Les jeunes sont vraiment lunatiques, de nos jours », s'exclama son père en la suivant du regard tandis qu'elle montait dans sa chambre, un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres.

« Elle est peut-être amoureuse… », suggéra Madame Calbreen, songeuse.

« Quoi ? », s'étrangla son mari.

« Notre petite Kimmy est une jeune fille, maintenant, il va falloir l'accepter, mon chéri. »

« Jamais ! »

« Elle s'intéresse sans doute déjà aux garçons, tu sais », insista-t-elle.

« Que l'un d'eux essaie de poser ses sales pates sur ma fille et je lui… »

Monsieur Calbreen fut obligé d'avaler le reste de sa phrase car les lèvres de sa femme venaient de se poser sur les siennes.

A peine entrée dans sa chambre, Kim se précipita sur son ordinateur, curieuse de découvrir les commentaires que ses camarades avaient pu laisser sur son blog. Ceux-ci étaient tellement nombreux que la jeune fille eut l'impression qu'il y en avait plus qu'il n'y avait d'élèves dans tout son lycée. Elle se souvint alors que le lycée de La Push partageait son intranet avec celui de Forks, ce n'était donc pas seulement une impression. Elle se demanda cependant en quoi cette vidéo avait pu intéresser les élèves extérieurs à la réserve puisqu'elle y évoquait Amy Clark et Stan Farley, couple qu'ils ne pouvaient décemment pas connaître. Cette question fut résolue quelques jours plus tard lorsque Kim découvrit sur le forum de la plateforme collective une discussion intitulée « Qui est Black Lace ? » Elle s'amusa beaucoup à lire son contenu. C'était incroyable de se dire que tous ces gens se creusaient les méninges à cause d'une seule et unique personne, elle, la petite et si insignifiante Kim Calbreen.

_**littlesunshine** _Je suis à peu près sûre que BL est ma meilleure amie, elle se comporte étrangement, depuis quelques temps. Et puis elle a toujours détesté Sam Worlington et sa pétasse de copine.

_**scaryjoe** _Sam Worlington ? C ki sa ? T pas o lycée de la réserve ?

_**sniper889** _Je croyè que BL parlè d'Amy Clark et Stan Farley !

_**littlesunshine** _Mais nan, c'est de Sam Worlington et Sara Mulligan dont elle parle !

_**pinkcandy23** _Black Lace est de Forks, pas de La Push !

**_scaryjoe_ **Prouve-le !

**_littlesunshine_ **Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, pinkcandy !

**_sniper889_ **Je voi pas pourkoi elle pourrè pas être de la réserve, c de la discrimination, lé filles !

**_pinkcandy23_ **Si vous voulez une preuve, il suffit de regarder la couleur de sa peau ou la forme de ses yeux, elle a rien d'une quileute !

**_carmen_ **Pffff ! On les voit à peine, ses yeux ! Quant à sa peau, elle est ptet claire, mais ts les quileutes ne sont pas mats ! G une copine à la peau presque blanche, et ses deux parents sont nés sur la réserve !

**_scaryjoe_ **Ptet bien mais y a qu'une quileute pour avoir lé couilles de faire ça, mois jdis !

**_pinkcandy23_ **C sûr qu'une fille avec des couilles, elle peut pas être autre chose que quileute !

**_littlesunshine_ **Bien répondu !

**_scaryjoe_ **Battez-vous les filles, ça nous excite !

**_sniper88_ **N'insultez pas notre peuple !

Et ça continuait, encore et encore, pendant des pages. Kim se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de monter les deux lycées l'un contre l'autre. Elle n'avait pas prévu de toucher autant de monde. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner que le lycée de Forks abritait le même genre de bestiaux baveux et sans pudeur que celui de La Push ? Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de découvrir son identité. Ce n'était pas la couleur de sa peau qui allait les y aider, d'ailleurs. En vérité, Kim était une quileute pure souche à la peau foncée. Pas _très_ foncée mais irrémédiablement mate. Ce que personne ne savait à part elle, en revanche, c'est qu'elle s'était filmée dans un noir et blanc très saturé. Ses cheveux paraissaient donc plus foncés, sa peau plus claire. Elle ne se féliciterait jamais assez d'avoir opté pour ces couleurs. Ce choix, purement esthétique à l'origine, se révélait en fin de compte incroyablement pratique.

Au bout d'une semaine, les derniers commentaires sur son blog pressaient Kim de publier une nouvelle vidéo ou lui reprochaient d'avoir poussé Sam Worlington et Sara Mulligan à se séparer. Ces commentaires-ci émanaient évidemment des amis du couple. La jeune fille se sentit coupable d'avoir, malgré elle, irrémédiablement affecté la vie sentimentale de deux personnes qu'elle n'avait même jamais vues de sa vie. Si on lui avait appris la séparation d'Amy Clark et Stan Farley, en revanche, le simple fait de les côtoyer tous les jours, même de loin, l'aurait empêchée d'éprouver le moindre remord. Sur le forum, Kim avait été soulagée de voir que plus personne ne tentait de déterminer si Black Lace était de Forks ou bien de La Push : chacun proposait des noms pour le compte de son propre lycée sans se soucier du lycée voisin. Les élèves de Forks s'étaient arrêtés sur une certaine Bella Swan, nouvelle élève tout droit venue d'Arizona. Son profil étant étrangement semblable au sien, Kim avait craint que ses camarades ne pensent à elle, nouvelle élève tout droit venue de Floride. Deux filles du soleil exilées au pays des nuages. Mais son nom ne fut jamais évoqué sur la plateforme. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'ils le connaissent. Cette Bella avait certainement bien mieux réussi son intégration que Kim, cette dernière en était certaine.

On était arrivé au début du mois d'octobre et une atmosphère lourde et orageuse planait sur la ville. Les parents de Kim l'informèrent que la pluie n'allait pas tarder à arriver et qu'une fois qu'elle serait là, ils se la coltineraient jusqu'au printemps, elle était donc priée de ranger son vélo et de prendre le car scolaire pour se rendre au lycée. La jeune fille était un peu perturbée par ces nuages qui jamais ne s'en allaient, jamais ne découvraient une seule petite parcelle de ciel bleu. Elle ne trouvait pas ça naturel. Elle se sentait comme un marin exilé au milieu des terres, ce ciel pesant la rendait claustrophobe. Ce qu'elle aimait, en revanche, c'était l'odeur de la pluie. Oui, elle adorait cette odeur. Elle avait rangé son vélo le lundi soir et le mardi matin, au réveil, la pluie était là, à battre les carreaux. Un bruit monotone qui donnait envie de rester couché pour le reste de la journée. Par la fenêtre, elle avait été étonnée de voir à quel point le vert des arbres était devenu vif. Elle aimait cette couleur. Tout n'était pas si nul, dans l'état de Washington, finalement.

Huit jours après la publication de la première vidéo, les élèves des deux lycées se faisant encore plus pressants, il devint urgent pour Kim d'en publier une nouvelle. Deux jours supplémentaires lui furent nécessaires pour trouver une idée potable. Elle devait en effet éviter de cibler tel ou tel élève, ce qui l'obligeait à aborder un sujet universel. C'est sans doute en cela que son second post fut meilleur que le précédent. La veille encore, Kim, comme tout le reste de l'école, se désespérait. Elle entendait dire, aux détours des couloirs, que Black Lace n'avait plus rien à dire, et elle commençait à s'en persuader elle-même. Mais ce jour-là, elle découvrit à quel point le lycée pouvait être cruel. Elle-même était toujours passée inaperçu, ce qui était déjà assez horrible en soi, mais jamais elle n'avait réalisé que d'autres s'en sortaient encore moins bien qu'elle.

Ce jour-là fut aussi le jour où elle prit le car scolaire pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie. C'est là que tout commença. En ce mardi matin, avant même le début des cours, elle découvrit que personne ne voulait s'asseoir à côté de la fille obèse ou du garçon binoclard, qu'on leur faisait des croche-pieds dans l'allée, qu'on les insultait sans discontinuer. La fille pleurait silencieusement dans son coin, Kim se dit que c'était sans doute comme ça tous les matins et son cœur se serra. En cours de maths, quelques heures plus tard, le professeur assura à un élève qu'il ne ferait jamais rien de sa vie. Dans les couloirs, à la pose de midi, Kim vit un garçon apparemment homosexuel se faire chahuter par quelques camarades. En cours d'histoire, l'après-midi, le professeur rendait des devoirs. Elle eut un B. Elle n'était pas mécontente de sa note, ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème, c'était que Jared Cameron avait lui aussi eu un B. Lui qui passait son temps à bavarder sans jamais prendre de notes, lui le _sportif_, avait eu un B. Peut-être était-il juste très doué mais Kim en doutait sérieusement. Elle lui adressa un regard en coin, comme si un simple contact visuel avait eu le pouvoir d'infirmer ou de confirmer quoi que ce soit. Affalé sur sa chaise, il souriait affichait un sourire niais tandis que Paul Lahote, assis derrière lui, lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Kim n'eut pas besoin d'en voir plus, ce type était un idiot, impossible qu'il ait pu avoir une note pareille sans favoritisme. Sa voisine de classe en semblait d'ailleurs elle-même intimement persuadée : elle jetait à Jared des œillades meurtrières. Son regard finit par croiser celui de Kim et elles se sourirent, rendues complices par le sentiment d'injustice qui les envahissait toutes deux. Kim tenta de se souvenir du nom de la jeune fille, en vain.

Le soir venu, l'adolescente avait les nerfs en pelote. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé la journée dans un film pour ados. Elle avait toujours pensé que les persécutions qu'ils dépeignaient étaient exagérées, que dans la vraie vie, aucun binoclard ne finissait enfermé dans son propre casier ou la tête plongée dans les toilettes. Sa propre stratégie d'évitement l'avait aveuglée. Depuis toujours, Kim avait pris le parti de raser les murs, tête basse, de ne jamais s'engager pour ou contre qui ou quoi que ce soit, de ne pas l'ouvrir en classe, bref de se faire la plus discrète possible. Elle ne parlait à personne, ne croisait le regard de personne, ne mangeait avec personne, personne ne l'aimait, personne ne la détestait. Elle était d'ailleurs persuadée que se faire des amis signifiait se faire des ennemis dans le même temps. C'est ce qu'elle se disait pour se consoler d'être seule. Elle n'avait pas compris que, n'étant ni tête de classe, ni boutonneuse, ni trop grande, ni trop petite, ni trop grosse, elle _pouvait_ passer inaperçu. Ce qui lui était si facile était un luxe pour d'autres. Elle se plaignait d'être invisible alors que d'autres auraient tout fait pour l'être. Bref, elle s'était montrée incroyablement égoïste. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que les professeurs eux-mêmes jouaient le jeu de certains caïds en choisissant d'ignorer leurs incartades. C'était lâche et méprisable. Elle enfila son masque, alla s'asseoir à son bureau et commença à parler, les yeux rivés sur sa webcam. Ce fut court mais percutant.

« Vous, petits caïds des lycées ou sportifs de mes deux, je vous méprise. Avec vos idées de bac à sable et votre immaturité généralisée, vous n'irez jamais plus loin que la cours de récré. Vous êtes peut-être les rois du lycée maintenant mais à quoi ça rimera quand vous aurez trente ans ? Terminés les avantages et les laissez-passer, plus aucun professeur vendu pour vous tenir la main. Des adultes dans votre genre, on n'en veut pas. La génération de queue de peloton, elle veut des adultes prêts à faire la révolution ! N'oubliez pas, vous, lycéens de seconde zone, maltraités et méprisés, n'oubliez pas quel genre d'adultes vous serez. Ceux qui vous écrasent aujourd'hui, seront écrasés demain. C'était moi pour la deuxième fois et vous n'avez encore rien vu ! »

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette suite. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures! Synchronisation des calendriers! (référence très brillante à une série pour ado des années 90, "Parker Lewis ne perd jamais". Pas un épisode ne se passe sans que Parker et ses copains ne sortent leur fameux "Synchronisation des montres!")


	3. Fière ?

**Réponses aux Non-Inscrits:**

**lili:** Merci pour ton compliment! ^^ Voilà la suite un peu en avance, j'espère que tu trouveras ça tout aussi "bon" !

**MissMalyceK:** J'ai été très touchée par ta review! Tellement que j'aurais voulu pouvoir te répondre sur le champ! C'est très courageux à toi d'avoir osé prendre la défense de personnes qui avaient des problèmes au lycée. Tu aurais pu fermer les yeux et considérer que tu n'avais pas à "risquer ta peau" pour celle des autres! Bon, pour le coup, même si elle prend parti derrière son masque, Kim prend plutôt la tengeante dans la réalité... Elle fait quand même quelque chose, mais c'est toujours plus facile quand ça n'a aucune répercution dans la vraie vie! Bref, contente que les thèmes abordés aient trouvé un écho chez toi! Bonne lecture!

**Lenacob**: Ouh là là, tu me fait rougir! Ma plume te remercie! ^^ GIRL POWER, ma soeur!

Deux jours d'avance, je sais! Vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre, je suppose ! En fait, demain je n'aurai pas le temps de publier et samedi je ne serai sûrement pas en état de le faire (lendemain de soirée arrosée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Alors c'était soit pour aujourd'hui, soit pour dimanche. Avouez que vous préférez que je sois en avance plutôt qu'en retard! ;p Je tiens une nouvelle fois à vous remercier pour votre soutien!

ENJOY!

* * *

**III**

**FIERE ? **

**_black-hole22_** Pr parler cmm sa, c forcément 1 lycéenne de seconde zone.

**_zoom_** Mm si c'été le cas, y en a pl1, des lycéens de 2nde zone, cmt savoir laquelle c ?

**_black-hole22_ **Arrête, on è pas si nbreux. Je c pas de quel lycée t ms à Forks, y en a pas des tonnes, de loosers.

**_zoom_** Bien sûr, vs êtes tous géniaux, tt le mde le c ! Nan, c vré qu'à La Push non plus, on è pas très nbreux… La question c de savoir quel « looser » aurè les couilles de faire ça.

**_pinkcandy23_** Moi je trouve votre hypothèse trop simple, je pense plutôt à une fille populaire avec un grand cœur.

**_black-hole22_ **Pffff… Lé meufs, ttes les mêmes ac leurs idées gnangnans !

**_zoom_** Nan, ptet qu'elle a raison. Ce serè plus marrant, non ? Une fille populaire ki se retourne contre c potes.

**_black-hole22_ **Mouais, pas convaincu…

**_pinkcandy23_** Vous avez des noms en tête ?

**_black-hole22_ **Pdt 1 moment je penc à Bella Swan mé elle è plutôt populaire.

**_zoom_ **Y en a pl1 ki disent cmm toi, kesk'elle a de spécial ctt fille, à la fin ?

**_carmen_ **Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle est nouvelle.

**_zoom_ **Du coup vous vous méfié plus d'elle ?

**_pinkcandy23_ **BL apparaît juste l'année où elle arrive, alors pourquoi pas ?

**_zoom_ **Pas bête…

**_sniper889_ **On devrè ptet faire pareil, regardé du côté dé ptits nveaux…

**_black-hole22_** Nan, j'pense plutôt que c kk'1 d'ici qu'en a marre. C tjs les gens ki ns st proches ki nous déchirent le plus.

« Chérie, on mange ! »

Kim arrêta là sa lecture. Ils étaient étonnamment prêts de découvrir son identité. Heureusement que ce « black-hole22 » était venu semer la zizanie dans leur raisonnement. Son « nous » suggérait qu'il s'était senti visé par le dernier post… Faisait-il partie de l'équipe de football du lycée de Forks ? Elle haussa les épaules, c'étaient eux qui cherchaient à savoir qui elle était, pas l'inverse. Sur ce, elle alla rejoindre ses parents dans le salon. Durant une bonne partie du repas, elle sentit le regard insistant de sa mère posé sur elle. Arrivée au dessert, elle n'y tint plus et finit par lui demander des explications.

« C'est juste que je te trouve très en forme, ces derniers temps, ma chérie… », répondit-elle simplement en lui souriant.

Kim fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Elle sentait que sa mère sous-entendait quelque chose, mais elle avait beau se triturer les méninges, elle ne voyait vraiment pas quel message subliminal elle tentait de lui faire passer.

« Tu peux me parler, tu sais ça, n'est-ce pas, Kimmy ? », poursuivit Madame Calbreen devant le manque de réaction évident de la jeune fille.

L'adolescente fixa sa mère sans comprendre, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. C'est le moment que choisit Monsieur Calbreen pour voler au secours de sa femme.

« Tu peux parler à ta mère de _tout_ ce que tu veux. Même des sujets… _délicats_… », déclara-t-il tout à fait sérieusement en haussant les sourcils avec insistance.

« Bien sûr, si tu n'as rien à lui dire, c'est encore mieux », ajouta-t-il précipitamment après un court silence.

« Ok », répondit Kim alors qu'elle n'avait toujours rien compris au manège de ses parents.

Après cette « discussion » surréaliste, elle fut heureuse de retrouver l'espace protégé de sa chambre. Elle se réfugia sur son lit et alluma la télé, sa série préférée allait bientôt commencer. Elle tomba sur une pub pour Schweppes, celle avec Uma Thurman.

« I _love_ Schweppes. And I need to have it _all_ the time. I like to have Schweppes with strangers, I like having Schweppes at home. Or sometimes in a taxi. And you, would you have some Schweppes, just me and you ? »

« I'm sorry, Uma, but you mean sex, right ? »

« Oh mon dieu! », s'écria Kim. Ses parents lui avaient joué cette pub, mais à l'envers ! Elle était Uma Thurman et ils étaient le journaliste pervers. Ils avaient voulu lui parler sex, quelle horreur ! Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Sa mère avait commencé par dire qu'elle la trouvait en forme… Elle devait la croire amoureuse ! C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Elle, amoureuse ? Ca, jamais ! Elle jeta un œil au miroir.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, que ta mère te croit amoureuse ? »

« C'est vrai, ça, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? »

« Tu es sûre de ne pas être amoureuse ? »

« Certaine ! »

« Aucun garçon n'a attiré ton attention ? »

« Puisque je te dis que non ! »

« Vraiment aucun ? »

« Ne m'énerve pas ! »

« Pourquoi penses-tu ne jamais tomber amoureuse ? »

« Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, c'est tout. »

« Tu as peur ? »

« Je vois pas pourquoi, ça n'a rien d'effrayant. »

« Se trouver sous la dépendance de quelqu'un, moi au contraire je trouve que ça fait vraiment peur ! »

« Mouais… Vu comme ça, évidemment… »

« Les filles normales ne tombent-elles pas amoureuses ? »

« Si. »

« Ne veux-tu pas que tes parents pensent que tu es une fille normale ? »

« Si. »

« Dans ce cas il est bon qu'ils te croient amoureuse. »

« Tu as raison. Au fond c'est très bien. Moi, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai et c'est tout ce qui compte ! »

« Tu sais ce qui te perdra ? »

« Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire. »

« Ta fierté. »

Elle, fière ? Pas du tout ! Si vraiment elle l'était, elle se pavanerait au lieu de raser les murs, elle donnerait toutes les bonnes réponses en cours au lieu de se la fermer, elle ne se laisserait ignorer de personne. Malgré elle, ses yeux s'attachèrent de nouveau au miroir, comme pour le défier.

« Je ne suis _pas_ fière ! »

« Si tu l'es ! »

« Non ! »

« N'évites-tu pas tes camarades de classe ? »

« Si, mais je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport. »

« Pourquoi les évites-tu ? »

« Parce qu'ils ne m'aiment pas. »

« Tu ne te sens pas supérieure à eux ? »

« Mais pas du tout ! C'est tout le contraire, je suis le vilain petit canard ! »

« Est-ce que cela ne flatte pas ton égo, d'être ce petit canard, si différent des autres, unique ? »

« Mais non, enfin ! »

« Raconte-moi la fin de l'histoire. »

« La fin du Vilain petit canard ? »

« Oui. »

« Eh bien le vilain petit canard découvre qu'il est en fait un cygne… Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ! »

« C'est toi qui t'es identifiée au vilain petit canard, je te signale ! »

« … »

« En te comparant au vilain petit canard, tu te compares en fait au cygne. A un beau cygne qui s'ignore, entouré de vulgaires canards. Ta fierté a parlé. C'est elle qui te perdra, crois-moi. »

Kim dut bien admettre que tout cela était vrai. Elle qui s'était toujours sentie humble mais sous-estimée était en réalité fière. Méprisante ? Fierté et mépris ne marchent pas forcément ensemble mais il arrive que l'un mène à l'autre… Elle secoua la tête, ses propres pensées la consternaient. Elle devenait vraiment folle. Elle se sentait insultée alors que tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était se parler à elle-même. Son miroir n'était pas magique, non de non ! D'ailleurs, le miroir de la Méchante Reine dans Blanche Neige qui, lui, était bel et bien magique, ne lui balançait pas des horreurs, bien au contraire. Elle devait être vraiment maso pour s'insulter avec autant d'intelligence et de ténacité. Avec un hochement d'épaules agacé, elle détourna les yeux de son reflet pour reporter son attention sur Buffy, qui mettait une énième raclée à Spike. Elle finit par s'endormir devant la télé.

Cette nuit-là, elle rêva que le miroir de sa chambre se démultipliait à l'infini et que tous ses reflets se mettaient à la fixer d'un oeil sévère comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de vraiment très mal. Sous la douche, le lendemain matin, l'esprit encore embrouillé par le sommeil, elle se dit que Buffy était fière. Or Buffy était une justicière qui tuait les méchants. Sa fierté n'était donc pas si nuisible, au final, puisqu'elle ne l'empêchait pas de protéger les innocents. C'est seulement après avoir bu un grand bol de café bien noir que Kim se rendit compte à quel point elle déraillait. La solitude était en train de la rendre folle.

On était samedi matin, comme toujours il pleuvait, et elle était seule pour le week-end : ses parents passaient deux jours en amoureux à Seattle. Quand elle les voyait ensemble, l'adolescente se disait parfois que l'amour n'était peut-être pas si mal. Mais son esprit ne s'égarait jamais très longtemps dans les contrées rose bonbon de l'amour pour toujours. A dix heures, elle prit l'argent que sa mère lui avait laissé, attrapa les clés du pick-up, et partit faire quelques courses. Elle faillit se garer devant la seule épicerie de La Push, sur Ocean Front Drive, mais décida au dernier moment de pousser jusqu'à Forks. Quitte à être seule, autant en profiter pour explorer les environs. Elle suivit donc La Push Road jusqu'à la ville voisine, curieuse de ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Kim ne regretta pas la demi-heure de route qu'elle s'était imposée : Forks avait beau être une petite bourgade, son centre-ville était bien plus développé que celui de La Push. La jeune fille ne s'était pas rendue dans une ville digne de ce nom depuis des lustres, la vue d'un simple coffee shop suffit donc à l'émerveiller. Elle se gara finalement devant une supérette sur S. Forks Avenue.

Kim étudiait avec attention les choix qui s'offraient à elle en matière de yaourts lorsqu'elle repéra une jeune fille de son âge qui poussait un chariot plein à craquer. Avec ses cheveux d'un brun presque auburn et sa peau incroyablement pâle, elle ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très belle. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis prit son courage à deux mains pour l'aborder, faisant exceptionnellement fi de ses scrupules à approcher des étrangers.

« Excuse-moi, tu vas au lycée de Forks ? » lui demanda-t-elle timidement en se forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

L'adolescente la fixa sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, sans doute pas plus à l'aise qu'elle.

« Oui », répondit-elle finalement.

Maintenant qu'elle la voyait de près, Kim se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait pas une trace de maquillage. Une beauté au naturel, quelle chance !

« Je vais au lycée de la réserve », déclara-t-elle sur un ton plat qu'elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir employé. Cette information paraissait d'ailleurs bien hors-de-propos. On n'arrêtait pas des inconnus pour leur lancer des phrases sans aucun intérêt, ça n'engageait pas vraiment à la conversation…

« Oh. Hum… Est-ce que tu connais Jacob ? Jacob Black ? C'est un ami », expliqua pourtant la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas l'air perturbé par le manque de loquacité de son interlocutrice.

« Non, on ne doit pas avoir de cours en commun », avoua Kim un peu déçue. Si elle avait connu ce Jacob ça lui aurait permis de briser la glace, quelle guigne !

« Oh. Est-ce que vous ne vous connaissez pas tous, à La Push ? » enchaîna aussitôt l'inconnue. Elle avait beau avoir l'air plutôt réservé, elle savait tenir une conversation.

« C'est-à-dire que je suis nouvelle, j'ai emménagé cet été », avoua Kim en rougissant.

« C'est vrai ? J'aurais pourtant juré que tu étais une quileute. »

« J'en suis une mais mes parents ont quitté La Push pour Orlando peu après ma naissance. Nous avons emménagé cet été. »

« Je suis nouvelle, moi aussi, je vivais chez ma mère à Phoenix. »

Une nouvelle tout droit venue d'Arizona… Cela fit bientôt tilt dans la tête de Kim.

« Tu es Bella Swan ! »

Cette dernière eut un sursaut étonné.

« Décidément, tout le monde semble me connaître ! »

« Oh, c'est que sur l'intranet de nos lycées on ne parle que de toi. Beaucoup d'élèves pensent que tu es Black Lace », expliqua Kim, pas du tout étonnée que tout le monde en ait après cette fille. Elle avait un je ne sais quoi de fragile et mystérieux qui devait rendre les garçons complètement dingues.

« Oui, j'ai vu, c'est stupide, d'ailleurs. »

« Ah oui, pourquoi ça ? » s'enquit Kim, curieuse.

« Je suis incapable de me servir d'une webcam », avoua-t-elle sur un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Kim, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse, éclata de rire.

« Au fait, moi c'est Kim Calbreen. »

« Contente de te connaître, Kim. Tu m'excuseras si je suis trop directe mais pourquoi m'as-tu abordée, exactement ? Tu as besoin d'un renseignement ? »

Mince, Kim n'avait pas pensé à préparer une excuse. Une raison saugrenue lui traversa alors l'esprit.

« On a la même parka ! », s'écria-t-elle.

Bella fixa la sienne puis celle de Kim et ne put qu'hocher la tête.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ce sont des parkas pour touristes habitués au soleil. Ce que nous sommes encore, je suppose », fit-elle remarquer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Kim lui sourit. Elle aimait bien cette Bella, elle avait de l'esprit.

« Je vais te laisser finir tes courses, tu as l'air d'avoir un régiment à nourrir. »

« C'est à peu près ça, je dois cuisiner pour mon père. »

« Bon courage, dans ce cas. »

« Merci. On se croisera peut-être, à l'occasion. »

Une formule de politesse, rien de plus. Il y avait bien peu de chance qu'elles se revoient, en vérité. Kim le savait bien, elle n'était pas stupide. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi, d'ailleurs. Elle était capable de donner le change l'espace de quelques minutes, mais après un laps de temps plus long, les gens se mettaient à la détester.

« C'est ça, à bientôt », répondit-elle malgré tout en s'éloignant.

De retour chez elle, Kim alla se planter devant son miroir, elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. A _se_ dire. Bref, à dire.

« Je ne suis pas fière puisque je suis parfaitement consciente que les gens ne peuvent pas m'aimer sur le long terme. »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu t'aimes ? »

« On ne peut pas dire non. Voilà d'ailleurs une seconde preuve de mon innocence. Merci de me l'avoir mise entre les mains, tu vas mordre la poussière ! »

« Si toi-même tu ne t'aimes pas, comment veux-tu que les autres t'aiment ? »

« Hein ? Non mais c'est quoi, cette absurdité ? Il faudrait que je m'aime avant que les autres puissent le faire ? »

« C'est mieux. »

« Pfff… »

« Tu te sous-estime. »

« Je ne peux être fière et me sous-estimer en même temps, sois logique ! »

« Les complexes vont toujours par paires. »

« Comme les chaussettes ? »

« Si on veut. Mais ce sont des doubles paradoxaux. »

« Donc ? »

« Donc tu ne peux pas être atteinte du complexe d'infériorité sans souffrir aussi du complexe de supériorité. »

« Un conseil : laisse tomber la psychologie de bas étage, ça ne vaut pas un clou et ça me donne mal au crâne ! »

« … »

« C'est encore l'histoire du cygne et du vilain petit canard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Encore et toujours. »

« Merde. Fais chier. »

Kim passa le reste de la journée à surfer sur l'intranet. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'une nouvelle discussion avait été ouverte sur le forum concernant Black Lace : « Pour ceux qui se foutent de qui elle est et s'intéressent à ce qu'elle a à dire. » Elle se demanda d'abord en quoi cette discussion apportait quelque chose de nouveau puisque personne ne se gênait pour commenter directement ses vidéos. Elle réalisa ensuite que ses propos étaient sujets à interprétation, faisaient même parfois débat.

**_carmen_ **Comparée à la seconde, sa première vidéo traite d'un sujet vraiment artificiel.

**_bloody-b0ne_ **Quand on y pense, je la trouve même assez cruelle.

**_quill_ **Cruelle dans quel sens ?

**_carmen_ **Plutôt dans les réactions qu'elle a suscitées, non ?

**_bloody-b0ne_** Dans son propos aussi !

**_quill_ **Je ne trouve pas…

_**carmen** _C'est juste une ado qui parle de son lycée, y a rien de mal…

**_bloody-b0ne_ **Elle s'attaque ouvertement à des élèves parfaitement identifiables dans nos deux lycées, quand même !

**_carmen_ **Elle n'avait sûrement pas prévu que ça les toucherait à ce point.

**_scissor03_** Je pense k'elle n'avè pas de mvaise intention o départ, ke tout sa lui a 1 peu échappé. Ptet mm qu'elle se sent coupable, mtnant… D'ailleurs, c propos st bcp + universels ds son dernier post, elle a dû tiré la leçon de c erreurs.

**_bloody-b0ne_** Nan, moi je pense vraiment qu'on devrait se méfier d'elle ! Elle est carrément dangereuse ! Elle publie une pauv' vidéo et vla que tout le monde se retourne contre les deux couples les plus populaires de nos lycées pour des raisons totalement absurdes. On est des marionnettes et elle tire les fils. Elle pourrait prendre n'importe quel élève pour cible et il se ferait lyncher en public !

**_quill_ **Là, tu fais du catastrophisme, quand même ! C pas de la propagande nazie, non plus, on c encore réfléchir ! Mais c vrai qu'elle a 1 certain pouvoir. Elle peut choisir de l'employer pour faire le bien ou le mal.

**_carmen_ **Dans sa dernière vidéo, elle vole au secours des élèves les plus vulnérables, ça prouve bien qu'elle est du « bon côté de la force », non ?

Malgré son orthographe plutôt douteuse et sa tendance à raccourcir tous les mots, Kim fut impressionnée par la clairvoyance de « scissor03 ». Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir flattée par « carmen », qui la comparait pour ainsi dire à un jedaï, et par « quill », qui admettait que ses vidéos anonymes lui conféraient un certain pouvoir sur les lycéens du coin. Oui, elle était fière d'elle, fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli. Et alors ? Où était le mal ? En y réfléchissant bien, elle était aussi fière d'avoir osé aborder Bella Swan dans cette supérette, d'avoir eu une conversation avec elle. Elle était fière d'être fière, voilà tout !

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	4. Rencontres

**Réponses aux Non-Inscrits:**

**mia68**: Je te pardonne ton retard! ^^ Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic après trois chapitres, j'espère que ça durera encore longtemps!

**Lougario**: Merci pour tes deux reviews fort élogieuses chère nouvelle fane! Il y a plus de challenge si Kim déteste Jared et plus d'action si elle cache en plus une autre identité, alors j'espère que cette recette va continuer de fonctionner!

**Lenacob**: Un serment de fidélité éternelle, comme c'est émouvant! lol Emily n'a pas été si facile à conquérir: elle a rejeté Sam plusieurs fois à cause de Leah et c'est en partie pour cela que Sam s'est transformé devant elle et a fini par la blesser. Si elle l'avait accepté tout de suite, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé! Non, moi je dis qu'Emily a des couilles, elle a essayé de privilégier son amitié avec Leah.

**kimmmninou**: Ah ah, ton manque d'imagination te rend dépendante de mes publications, j'aima ça! ;p Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai tendance à inventer des persos bizarres: Treize, le perso principal de la fic du même nom, peut sans aucun doute être qualifié de bizarre.

Encore une jour d'avance, je sais! Figurez-vous que j'ai encore une soirée vendredi alors dans le doute, voilà le chapitre 4! Il s'y passe pas mal de choses, je pense que vous allez aimer!

BONNE LECTURE TOUT LE MONDE!

* * *

**IV. **

**RENCONTRES **

De retour au lycée, le lundi matin, Kim redescendit bien vite sur terre. Elle voyait ses camarades se diffuser ses vidéos sur leurs portables entre chaque cours et cela ne faisait qu'attiser son envie de leur révéler son identité, de leur hurler : « Moi, Kim Calbreen, je suis Black Lace ! » Mais cette phrase n'était-elle pas absurde ? Ces deux noms étaient si antinomiques que leur association en devenait comique. Jamais personne ne la croirait. Elle avait cru s'approcher un peu plus de la vérité mais elle avait créé un nouveau mensonge, rien de plus. Tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire, désormais, c'était ça, mentir. Encore et toujours. Maintenant elle devait gérer deux facettes de sa personnalité, deux visages qu'elle avait dissociés au point que personne ne serait jamais capable de trouver l'identité de celui qui se cachait derrière. Pas même elle, sans doute…

Kim rentrait chez elle à pieds sous la pluie battante lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qui semblait l'appeler. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse solliciter sa présence. Elle entendit un bruit de course dans son dos, puis sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Son cœur avait cessé de battre.

« Bella ? »

Kim fit volte-face. Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel elle fixa en silence le garçon inconnu qui se tenait face à elle. Ce dernier, plié en deux, les cheveux ruisselants, tentait de reprendre son souffle.

« Désolé », dit-il finalement lorsqu'il fut de nouveau capable de parler, « je t'ai confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il s'était redressé, si bien que Kim avait dû lever la tête pour permettre à ses yeux de rester rivés dans ceux de celui qu'elle supposait être Jacob Black. « Toujours regarder les gens en face », se répétait-elle.

« Je m'appelle Kim », répondit-elle simplement. Elle fut déjà bien heureuse d'avoir réussi à prononcer une phrase complète. Elle avait du mal à s'adresser aux jeunes de son âge, encore plus lorsque ceux-ci appartenaient au sexe opposé.

« Moi c'est Jacob. Tu portes la même parka qu'une amie. Vous devez être les seules à en avoir de pareils, dans le coin. Du moins en dehors de la saison touristique. »

« Oui, elles sont un peu… », commença Kim en baissant les yeux sur le par-dessus jaune poussin qui la protégeait si bien de la pluie.

« … voyantes », compléta Jacob en éclatant de rire.

Kim lui adressa un sourire timide en guise d'assentiment. Le jeune homme parut gêné de son soudain mutisme et préféra abréger leur « tête-à-tête ».

« Eh bien désolé de t'avoir prise pour une autre, Kim. Je ne vois pas ce que Bella serait venue faire ici, de toute manière. Bref, on se croisera sûrement dans le coin. Salut ! »

L'adolescente le regarda s'éloigner sans dire un mot. La plupart des gens ignoraient qui elle était, et quand on lui adressait enfin la parole, c'était parce qu'on la prenait pour une autre. Décidément, elle n'existerait jamais véritablement dans l'esprit de ces gens. Ces gens dont faisaient partie ses propres parents, persuadés que leur fille était une adolescente normale. Kim dut cependant reconnaître qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle poursuivit son chemin en se promettant que dorénavant elle cesserait de s'apitoyer sur son sort pour la bonne raison qu'elle méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait. La pluie avait transformé en bouillasse la terre qui bordait la route, Kim devait donc avancer avec précautions pour ne pas glisser. Elle s'autorisait cependant à marcher sur la chaussée lorsqu'aucune voiture n'était en vue. Le ciel se faisait de plus en plus sombre alors que la nuit était encore loin. Kim leva les yeux : de gros nuages gris s'amoncelaient au dessus de sa tête, un orage couvait. Elle pria pour être rentrée avant qu'il n'éclate. Le vent s'était levé, le vacarme qu'il produisait, en concert avec la pluie, l'empêchait désormais d'entendre les voitures approcher. Kim allait se résoudre à quitter la route pour regagner la piste boueuse qui la bordait lorsqu'elle eut la frayeur de sa vie : une voiture faillit la percuter par derrière et fit un écart pour l'éviter avant de s'arrêter net quelques mètres plus loin. Un homme en sortit et vint rejoindre l'adolescente qui, tremblante de peur, n'avait pas bougé.

« Tu n'as rien ? », lui demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle, la mine soucieuse.

« Non… Je crois… »

« Que fais-tu dehors par un temps pareil ? »

« Je rentre chez moi », répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.

« Viens, je vais te ramener en voiture, c'est dans ma direction. »

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cet homme lui inspirait confiance. Kim le suivit donc sans discuter.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? », l'interrogea-t-il après avoir redémarré la voiture.

« Kim Calbreen, je suis élève au lycée de La Push. »

« Ah oui ? Je pensais pourtant connaître tout le monde », s'étonna-t-il.

« Je suis arrivée cet été. »

« Ca explique tout ! J'ai déjà soigné la plupart des gens de la réserve, tu sais », déclara-t-il.

Kim le détailla quelques secondes, puis fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

« Vous n'avez pas du tout l'air d'un quileute », fit-elle remarquer.

L'homme éclata de rire comme si elle lui avait sorti la blague du siècle.

« Je n'en suis pas un, c'est évident. Je suis médecin à l'hôpital de Forks, et c'est le seul du coin. Je suis autorisé à me rendre à La Push de temps en temps pour soigner à domicile ceux qui ne peuvent pas se déplacer. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je suis ici ce soir. »

Kim hocha la tête.

« C'est la prochaine à droite », indiqua-t-elle.

Une minute plus tard, le 4x4 était garé devant la maison de ses parents.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? », s'inquiéta de nouveau le médecin avant de la laisser descendre du véhicule.

« Certaine. »

« Je devrais peut-être parler avec tes parents de ce petit incident, on ne sait jamais… »

« Non, surtout pas ! »

« Pourquoi ça ? », s'enquit-il en jetant à la jeune fille un regard soupçonneux.

« C'est juste que… Ils ne sont pas au courant que je ne prends plus le bus, ils seraient furieux », avoua-t-elle en le suppliant du regard.

« Ah, les ados ! », soupira l'homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Alors c'est bon, vous ne leur direz rien ? »

« Non, tu peux partir tranquille. Mais si tu ressens le moindre vertige, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, surtout appelle-moi », ajouta-t-il en lui tendant sa carte.

Kim le remercia, rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et courut jusqu'à la maison. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle jeta un œil à ce qui était écrit sur la carte : « Carlisle Cullen ». Elle décida que ce Carlisle Cullen rejoindrait Bella Swan dans la catégorie des gens qu'elle appréciait. Avec Jared Cameron, cela faisait trois personnes de soigneusement étiquetées. Jacob Black, en revanche, lui avait laissé une impression trop mitigée pour qu'elle puisse en faire autant avec lui. Elle réalisa que même elle, la solitaire, l'asociale de service, parvenait à rencontrer des gens sans le moindre effort. Dans les petits patelins qu'étaient La Push et Forks, il ne pouvait sans doute pas en être autrement. Pourtant, contrairement à Bella, personne ne semblait connaître son nom. Kim se rassura en se rappelant que le père de la jeune fille était le chef de la police de Forks, tandis que le sien à elle ne travaillait même pas à La Push. Sa mère non plus, d'ailleurs. Ils faisaient tous les jours l'aller-retour jusqu'à Port Angeles. Mais ils étaient originaires de la réserve.

C'est alors que, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à La Push, Kim se demanda pourquoi ses parents ne semblaient y connaître absolument personne. Ses grands-parents étaient morts avant que Kim ait pu les connaître et Monsieur et Madame Calbreen n'évoquaient jamais le moindre ami d'enfance. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu les pousser à revenir s'installer ici, à plus d'une heure de route de Port Angeles ? Etrange…

A ce moment précis, l'orage éclata à l'extérieur et Kim se retrouva plongée dans le noir, comme tous les voisins, d'ailleurs, à ce qu'elle put en juger en jetant un œil par la fenêtre. Il fallut s'organiser pour préparer le dîner sans électricité, l'adolescente descendit donc aider sa mère à trouver des bougis et le vieux réchaud à gaz. En remontant après manger, elle farfouilla dans ses cartons à la recherche de sa lampe électrique au cas où elle aurait besoin de se lever durant la nuit et partit directement se coucher sans plus penser à ce qui lui avait torturé l'esprit deux heures plus tôt.

Les deux jours suivants, les cours furent annulés à cause de la tempête. On recommandait à la radio de ne pas mettre le nez dehors jusqu'à ce que le danger soit écarté, les parents de Kim ne purent donc pas aller travailler. L'électricité étant toujours coupée, et ce dans toute la réserve et jusqu'à Forks, il était impossible d'occuper ses journées en regardant la télé ou en surfant sur le web. Kim passa la première journée à bouquiner mais ne put se résoudre à en faire de même de lendemain. Elle s'avança dans ses devoirs et changea de vernis à ongle trois fois avant d'aller supplier ses parents de bien vouloir jouer aux jeux de société. Elle gagna cinq parties de UNO, perdit tout son argent virtuel au Monopoly, ne s'en tira pas trop mal aux petits chevaux.

Kim se préparait à aller se coucher directement après le dîner, préférant encore l'inconscience à l'ennui, lorsque ses parents proposèrent de lui raconter les légendes quileutes. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, elle haussa les épaules et les suivit dans le salon. Bien que toutes ces légendes fussent évidemment abracadabrantes, elle apprécia de les entendre, ce fut pour elle aussi distrayant que regarder sa série préférée. Loups garous, esprits, humains, vampires, les personnages étaient plus ou moins les mêmes, après tout. Bref, elle se sentit en terrain familier. Ce qu'elle apprécia moins, ce fut l'étrange interrogatoire qui s'en suivit.

« Alors, ma chérie, ça te fait quoi, de savoir tout ça ? », lui demanda sa mère sur un ton un peu trop sérieux pour le sujet.

« Ben… », hésita Kim, pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle était censé répondre. « Vous devriez en faire une série télé », voilà la seule remarque qui lui venait à l'esprit. Bien sûr, elle la garda pour elle.

« Tu descends des loups, après tout », poursuivit Monsieur Calbreen.

L'adolescente crut d'abord que son père la faisait marcher. Elle tenta de déceler l'étincelle qui brillait toujours dans ses yeux lorsqu'il faisait de l'humour, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y en avait aucune. Il était sérieux.

« Ce sont des histoires, papa », osa-t-elle tout de même rétorquer, « juste des histoires. C'est sympa, c'est la tradition orale, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. »

Comme ses parents demeuraient silencieux, Kim se sentit obligée d'ajouter un « Pas vrai ? » un peu étranglé. Madame Calbreen échangea un regard entendu avec son mari avant de répondre.

« Bien sûr, ma chérie, bien sûr. Mais ça fait partie de ton héritage. Nous voulions juste que tu en sois consciente. Que tu sois disons… préparée. »

« Préparée à quoi ? »

« A rien de particulier, juste au cas où », répondit Monsieur Calbreen sans se mouiller.

Kim n'insista pas, laissant croire à ses parents qu'elle se fichait un peu de toute cette histoire. En vérité, elle était bien placée pour savoir que les gens trop vagues cachaient des choses. Elle était donc déterminée à ne pas se laisser duper. S'il était difficile de mentir, il était encore plus difficile de mentir à un menteur, ils allaient vite s'en rendre compte. Kim se promit d'ouvrir l'œil tout en feignant de ne pas remarquer que sa mère tentait de noyer le poisson en changeant de sujet.

« Kathleen ne te manque pas trop ? »

« Si, beaucoup, mais je m'entends assez bien avec une fille de mon cours d'histoire », répondit habilement Kim. Il était grand temps qu'elle s'invente une nouvelle amie pour la vie, après tout.

« Ah oui, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? », s'empressa de demander Madame Calbreen, toujours friande de détails concernant la vie sociale de sa fille.

« Carlie. »

« Comme c'est original ! »

« Tu n'aimes pas son nom, maman. »

« Quoi ? Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? »

« Ne joue pas les offusquées, tu sais très bien que Kim a raison », déclara Monsieur Calbreen.

« Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez dire que j'aime ou n'aime pas son nom, je suis la seule à le savoir ! »

« Tu dis toujours que ce que tu n'aimes pas est « original » pour ne pas blesser les gens », répondit Kim, pas dupe pour un sou.

« Ta fille a raison, chérie ! »

« Oh, toi ! », se contenta de répondre Mme Calbreen en adressant à son mari un regard furieux.

« Carlie a beau avoir, selon toi, un nom affreux, elle est très gentille, et c'est tout ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? », poursuivit Kim.

« Absolument ! », approuva sa mère. « Même si je n'ai jamais rien dit de mal sur son prénom. Pas d'amis garçons ? », enchaîna-t-elle.

« Non. »

« Tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ? », insista Mme Calbreen.

« Absolument pas », lui répondit l'adolescente après avoir fait mine de réfléchir.

« Quoi ? »

« Chérie, tu vois bien qu'elle te taquine », la rassura Monsieur Calbreen. « Tu connaîtrais un Black ou… disons… un Cameron ? »

« Je n'ai aucun cours en commun avec Jacob Black et Jared Cameron est un con », laissa tomber Kim sans prendre de gants.

« Comment connais-tu Jacob Black si tu n'es dans aucune de ses classes », s'étonna son père.

« Je l'ai rencontré lundi. Il m'a abordée en me prenant pour une autre et a été obligé de se présenter », expliqua-t-elle. Le plus simple était encore de dire la vérité mais cela lui fit un effet bizarre.

Lorsqu'elle intercepta le regard qu'échangèrent ses parents, Kim sut immédiatement à quoi ils pensaient. Ils la voyaient déjà mariée avec deux beaux enfants, un pick-up et un chien. Ou peut-être un loup, qui sait ? Ils s'imaginaient certainement que Jacob l'avait abordée sous un faux prétexte, ce qui était inconcevable pour qui avait vraiment vécu la situation.

« Vous vous faites des idées », leur lança-t-elle en se levant.

« Tu ne restes pas ? »

« Non, j'aime autant aller me coucher avant que vous ne me demandiez qui sont mes demoiselles d'honneur », répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

Le vendredi matin, en cours d'histoire, Paul Lahote et Jared Cameron étaient plus insupportables que jamais. Kim eut un mal de chien à suivre le cours et, comme d'habitude, le professeur n'intervint pas une seule fois pour les calmer. Personne n'osait jamais leur faire de remarques, surtout pas elle. Heureusement, le cours se termina plus tôt que prévu et ils furent tous dans le couloir avant même que la sonnerie ait retenti.

« Ils sont énervants, hein ! »

L'exclamation semblait lui être adressée mais Kim préféra regarder autour d'elle pour s'en assurer. Les autres s'éloignaient déjà, elle était donc la seule encore plantée devant la salle. Seule avec sa voisine de classe, qui la regardait en souriant, sans doute amusée par sa réaction.

« C'est bien à toi que je parle ! »

« Désolée », répondit simplement Kim, gênée.

« C'est rien, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais plutôt solitaire. Tu t'appelles Kim, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, et toi tu es… »

Kim eut beau se creuser la cervelle, elle fut tout bonnement incapable de se souvenir du nom de la jeune fille.

« Lily », laissa tomber cette dernière.

« Eh bien à vrai dire, Lily, je les déteste. »

« Ben ça alors, c'était direct ! »

« Désolée, ils m'ont… mise sur les nerfs, je crois… », se justifia Kim en rougissant.

« Cesse donc de t'excuser à tout bout de champ. Et puis je comprends que tu les détestes. Moi je les connais depuis le jardin d'enfant alors je sais qu'ils ont leurs bons côtés, mais toi tu as le droit de penser ce que tu veux. Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est le prof ! Il reste là, à faire son cours comme si de rien n'était, alors que personne n'arrive à suivre ! Tu as vu la dernière vidéo de Black Lace ? »

Kim hocha la tête.

« Eh bien c'est exactement comme elle le dit », poursuivit Lily, « ils ont droit à tous les traitements de faveur possibles et imaginables ! Et nous, pauvres élèves ordinaires, on ne peut que regarder et se la fermer. Qui ira leur dire quelque chose, hein, si les profs eux-mêmes s'en fichent ? »

« Exactement ! », s'écria Kim avec enthousiasme, galvanisée par le discours de sa camarade.

Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose de spirituel pour apporter un peu plus de matière à leur conversation lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Le couloir fut bientôt envahi d'élèves pressés et bruyants.

« Lily ! », s'écria une fille quelques mètres plus loin.

« Je dois y aller. Tu viens à Strawberry Bay ce soir ? »

« Oui, bien sûr », répondit Kim en se demandant où cela pouvait se trouver et ce qui allait bien pouvoir s'y passer.

« Dans ce cas on se croisera là-bas », eut juste le temps de lui glisser Lily avant de se faire avaler par la foule.

Kim la regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Elle la vit rejoindre son groupe d'amis et tout ce petit monde se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Elle aurait tellement aimé que la jeune fille lui propose de se joindre à eux. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait ? Le courant était bien passé, pourtant… Peut-être la trouvait-elle trop timide… Soudain peu désireuse d'aller s'asseoir seule à une table, Kim décida de sauter le déjeuner et prit la direction de la bibliothèque.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	5. Encore des rencontres

**Réponses aux Non-Inscrits: **

**mia68: **Que de questions!En fait non, Kim et Lily ne vont pas devenir amies mais Kim va se rapprocher d'autres personnes. Au début de ce chapitre, elle se rend bien à Strawberry Bay... Je ne réponds pas à la dernière question et te laisse la surprise! ^^

**Lenacob**: Je trouve ce chapitre meilleur que le précédent mais ça va être à toi d'en juger! ^^ Pour ce qui est de Leah et Emilie, je dois dire que je n'en préfère aucune à l'autre mais que je plains particulièrement le sort de Leah!

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**V. **

**ENCORE DES RENCONTRES**

Kim laissa échapper un soupir. Pourquoi s'embêtaient-ils donc à aller jusqu'à Strawberry Bay ? Les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur, elle soupira de nouveau. Elle avait beau étudier la carte, encore et encore, il n'y avait aucune autre solution. D'après Google Maps, elle pouvait faire une partie du chemin en voiture sur La Push Road mais il lui faudrait ensuite bifurquer sur une piste piétonne, ce qui impliquait une demi-heure de marche sur le Pacific Northwest Trail pour traverser la forêt jusqu'à la plage. Kim grimaça à cette idée et se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'abandonner. Elle se rappela ensuite qu'elle avait déjà prévenu ses parents qu'elle ne dînerait pas avec eux. En plus, cette soirée arrivait à point nommé : elle lui permettrait de se rapprocher un peu plus de Carlie.

Parfois, Kim se demandait si elle ne commençait pas à croire à ses propres mensonges. En y réfléchissant bien, elle allait à cette soirée parce que Lily l'y avait en quelque sorte « invitée ». Enfin non, pas vraiment, mais c'était tout comme. Carlie n'existait pas mais Lily, elle, était bel et bien réelle. Si l'adolescente commençait à croire en l'existence des personnages qu'elle créait pour romancer sa vie, alors elle mentirait mieux à ses parents, c'est sûr. Mais ça la conduirait tout droit à la folie la plus complète. Kim décida donc de se concentrer sur la réalité. Elle réfléchirait à la version qu'elle raconterait à ses parents plus tard. Elle sursauta en voyant l'heure et sortit en trombe de sa chambre, agrippant au passage sa lampe de poche, toujours posée sur sa table de chevet.

« J'y vais », cria-t-elle à ses parents, encore attablés devant la télévision.

« Couvre-toi bien, chérie ! », lui recommanda sa mère sans même détourner les yeux du poste.

Kim eut un moment d'arrêt en se rendant compte de l'ambiguïté de la phrase.

« J'ai mis ma parka », dit-elle finalement en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à rabattre sa capuche pour rejoindre le pick-up garé dans l'allée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne pleuvait pas. Cela la rendit perplexe une fraction de seconde puis elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, tout de même ! Il avait tellement plu durant la tempête que le temps resterait sûrement sec pendant encore quelques jours. Au bout de cinq minutes de route, elle repéra plusieurs voitures garées sur le bas-côté de La Push Road et s'arrêta au même endroit. La Pacific Northwest Trail ne devait pas être bien loin. Elle s'immobilisa quelques secondes, tendant l'oreille. Aucun bruit de voix ne lui parvint, elle supposa donc que ses camarades étaient déjà loin, elle devrait donc faire le chemin seule. La nuit étant tombée, Kim alluma sa lampe de poche et balaya l'orée de la forêt à la recherche de la piste, qu'elle n'eut d'ailleurs aucun mal à trouver. Durant le trajet qui la mena jusqu'au sentier côtier qui surplombait la plage, elle ne fut pas tranquille, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle se fit l'effet du petit chaperon rouge et paniquait dès qu'elle entendait le moindre bruit alentours. Elle avait beau tenter de se raisonner en se disant qu'aucun loup ne viendrait l'attaquer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. A mi-chemin, elle sortit son lecteur mp3 en se disant que la musique l'aiderait à se détendre.

Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle put enfin voir la mer et que des bruits de voix commencèrent à lui parvenir. Retirant ses écouteurs de ses oreilles, elle entendit distinctement les rires de ses camarades et le tintement des bouteilles de bière. De la fumée s'élevait vers le ciel, ils avaient dû allumer un feu. Kim resta un moment à les observer, en haut, sur le chemin côtier. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser mais, à leurs gestes désordonnés, elle pouvait deviner que la plupart d'entre eux étaient souls. Elle hésita soudain à les rejoindre. Elle aimait à les regarder mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir participer. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne se sentirait pas vraiment à sa place et qu'ils le lui feraient tous bien sentir. Kim regretta de ne pas avoir apporté ses jumelles mais le point de vue qu'elle avait de la fête n'était pas si mal. Elle pouvait distinguer Lily, entourée de sa bande d'amis, ou encore Jacob Black, un peu à l'écart, en compagnie de deux autres garçons. Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote et toute l'équipe de foot se tenaient un peu plus loin, là où venaient mourir les vagues. Kim se dit qu'elle aurait bien aimé aller tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. Juste faire ça et puis revenir.

A ce moment-là, elle regarda avec étonnement toute l'équipe de foot se débarrasser de ses vêtements. En quelques secondes, Jared, Paul et tous les autres n'étaient plus vêtus que de leurs caleçons, Kim croyait rêver. Son regard s'arrêta sur le dos de Jared, descendit jusqu'à ses fesses et elle se sentit rougir violemment. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'elle les vit tous se jeter à l'eau. En plein moi d'octobre, une folie ! Ils n'y restèrent pas longtemps, cependant. Une fois de retour sur le sable, Paul se mit à chahuter quelques minutes avec Jared. Soudain, il s'immobilisa et pointa le doigt vers la forêt. Kim voulut se retourner pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien désigner ainsi lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était elle. Horrifiée, elle se jeta sur le sol. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes sans oser ne serait-ce que relever la tête. Elle finit par se redresser légèrement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Paul continuait de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil dans sa direction, mais les autres se saoulaient sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Kim décida qu'il était plus sage de rentrer et se mit à ramper jusqu'à la forêt. Elle ne se releva qu'une fois qu'elle fut à couvert sous les arbres. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la fête avant d'enfoncer ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et de rebrousser chemin.

Elle se dit qu'elle aurait aussi bien fait de ne pas venir. Elle aurait pu aller au cinéma. Elle n'allait jamais au cinéma. Elle aimait bien les films, pourtant. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Kim commença à se sentir un peu faible. Elle se mit à trembler, sans doute à cause du froid. Elle avait de plus en plus hâte d'être de retour chez elle. Elle retira ses écouteurs lorsqu'elle crut entendre une voix derrière elle. Persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Paul, qu'il était parti à la recherche de l'ombre qu'il avait repérée sur le chemin côtier et qu'il n'était plus très loin, elle partit en courant. L'adolescente ralentit puis s'arrêta complètement lorsqu'elle repéra une silhouette, debout devant elle, sur le sentier. Elle s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Kim crut durant quelques secondes qu'on était samedi matin, qu'elle était dans son lit, et qu'elle pouvait se rendormir. C'est alors qu'une silhouette familière qui n'avait a priori rien à faire chez elle entra dans son champ de vision.

« Docteur Cullen ! », s'écria-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

« Doucement, Kim, tu t'es évanouie, tu te souviens ? », lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Mais en baissant les yeux, la jeune fille se rendit compte, qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, ni dans aucun lit d'ailleurs. On l'avait allongée sur un canapé qui lui était tout à fait inconnu. Sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question du médecin, elle balaya la pièce du regard. Elle se trouvait dans un salon. A travers les baies vitrées, elle voyait des arbres, beaucoup d'arbres, il faisait encore nuit.

« Vous habitez dans la forêt », déclara-t-elle.

« C'est exact. »

« Vous m'avez ramenée chez vous, alors. »

« Oui. On ne pouvait pas t'abandonner en pleine nature, tout de même. Tu faisais la fête avec tes camarades ? », s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. Enfin non. Pas vraiment. »

Une autre voix retentit alors dans son dos, la faisant sursauter.

« Elle les _regardait_ faire la fête. »

Avant qu'elle ait pu se retourner pour voir qui avait parlé, un jeune homme de son âge vint se placer aux côtés du docteur Cullen. Si ce dernier était déjà très attirant, le garçon en question était d'une beauté presque irréelle. Oui, c'était tout à fait ça : trop beau pour être vrai. Des cheveux couleur cuivre, des yeux oscillant entre le marron noisette et le doré, des traits fins et réguliers, une bouche pleine. Sa peau était si éclatante de blancheur qu'elle semblait pouvoir briller dans le noir. Kim se dit qu'il devait prendre ses douches à l'eau de Javel et le jeune homme laissa échapper un rire, comme s'il avait pu l'entendre.

« Kim, je te présente Edward, mon fils adoptif. Edward, voici Kim Calbreen. »

« Edward Cullen, tu es un garçon perspicace », laissa tomber la jeune fille, encore trop étourdie pour faire attention à ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

« Je te remercie pour le compliment, Kim Calbreen. »

« Ne le flatte pas trop, ses chevilles sont déjà bien assez enflées comme ça », déclara le docteur Cullen. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'amusement, signe qu'il plaisantait.

« Je n'ai rien bu, si c'est ce que vouliez savoir », laissa tomber Kim, sans trop se soucier de sauter du cop à l'âne.

« Tu es plutôt perspicace, toi aussi », fit remarquer Edward.

« Très bien, c'est très bien. Dans ce cas, tu as dû faire une crise d'hypoglycémie, » poursuivit le docteur Cullen, imperturbable.

« Oui, c'est probable, j'ai sauté mes deux derniers repas », avoua la jeune fille en baissant les yeux, honteuse.

« Dans ce cas, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser repartir l'estomac vide. »

« Mais nous n'avons rien à manger », intervint Edward un peu paniqué.

« Quelques morceaux de sucre devraient suffire », le rassura Kim en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« On a du sucre ? », s'enquit Edward, le regard fixé sur un point, quelque part bien au-delà de l'épaule de l'adolescente, donc certainement derrière le canapé. Kim et le docteur Cullen se levèrent dans un bel ensemble et se tournèrent vers l'entrée du salon où se tenait une jeune femme.

« Bien sûr, je vous apporte ça tout de suite », dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement avant de disparaître dans ce qui devait être la cuisine.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je suis Esme Cullen », lui dit-elle en s'approchant un peu plus lentement que nécessaire, « la femme de Carlisle et la mère d'Edward. »

Kim se prit à l'admirer comme elle avait admiré son fils quelques minutes plus tôt, si bien qu'elle fut incapable de prononcer un seul mot, se contentant de saisir les morceaux de sucre qu'elle lui tendait. Avec ses cheveux caramel, ses grands yeux verts et ses courbes généreuses, Esme était tout simplement magnifique. Elle dégageait en plus quelque chose d'indéfinissable et de rassurant, quelque chose de… maternel. A voir les trois Cullen debout en face d'elle, Kim se dit qu'ils formaient vraiment une très belle famille.

« J'ai encore deux frères et deux sœurs », l'informa Edward. L'adolescente eut une nouvelle fois l'étrange impression que le jeune homme était capable de suivre les réflexions qu'elle se faisait dans sa tête et d'y répondre, comme s'il s'était agit d'une conversation normale.

« Ah oui ? Et vous êtes tous aussi… pâles ? »

Elle avait voulu dire « beaux » mais c'était « pâles » qui était sorti. Elle rougit violemment, gênée d'avoir osé faire une telle remarque alors que ces gens avaient eu la gentillesse de l'accueillir chez eux le temps qu'elle se remette. Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser platement mais Edward fut plus rapide.

« Oui, nous sommes originaires d'Alaska, donc nous n'avons jamais été très exposés au soleil », expliqua-t-il.

« Ah », acquiesça Kim en croquant dans un des morceaux de sucre.

« Je suis désolée de ne rien pouvoir t'offrir d'autre », poursuivit Esme, l'air véritablement navré.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est déjà très gentil à vous de m'avoir porté secours, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si vous… »

Kim ne finit pas sa phrase, intriguée par un détail auquel elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas prêté la moindre attention.

« Que faisiez-vous dans la forêt, exactement ? » enchaîna-t-elle sans transition.

« Eh bien en fait, c'est moi qui t'ait trouvée », intervint Carlisle, « je revenais d'une visite à domicile non loin de là. »

« Il y a des gens pour habiter cet endroit ? », s'étonna Kim.

« Je sais, c'est difficile à croire ! »

« Eh bien vous avez failli me tuer avec votre voiture l'autre jour et ce soir vous m'avez sauvée, donc je pense qu'on est quittes », lâcha l'adolescente en riant.

« Je dis toujours à Carlisle qu'il conduit trop vite, mais il refuse de m'écouter », s'offusqua Esme en lançant un regard plein de reproches à son mari.

« Oh mais c'était aussi ma faute, vous savez, il faisait sombre et je marchais sur la route. Le docteur Cullen n'a pas pu me voir à temps », tenta de le défendre Kim, qui ne voulait pas semer la zizanie au sein de ce si beau couple.

« Tu peux m'appeler Carlisle. On est inséparables, maintenant », déclara-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Kim devint rouge comme une tomate et se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Elle se rendit compte, soudain, qu'elle était en chaussette et se demanda vaguement ce que les Cullen avaient fait de sa voiture.

« Il est dix heures et demi, tes parents risquent de t'attendre », lui rappela Edward.

« Je suis censée être rentrée pour onze heures, je ferais mieux d'y aller », approuva la jeune fille. « Où est-ce qu'on est, exactement ? »

« A Forks », répondit le jeune homme. « Ton pick-up est dans l'allée et tes chaussures sont dans l'entrée. Tu connais le chemin pour rentrer à la réserve ? »

« Oui, je suis déjà venue », déclara Kim en enfilant sa parka qui était restée posée sur le canapé.

« Cette parka… », commença Edward.

« … est la même que celle de Bella Swan, je sais », le coupa l'adolescente, exaspérée qu'on le lui rappelle sans cesse.

« Tu lis dans les pensées, ou quoi ? », fit mine de s'étonner Edward, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question », rétorqua Kim.

« Eh bien je suppose que vous êtes deux personnes très perspicaces », déclara Esme en souriant.

« Tu es sûre d'être en état de conduire ? », s'inquiéta Carlisle.

« Oui, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Merci pour votre accueil. »

Une minute plus tard, Kim était de retour dans son pick-up et s'éloignait de Forks en mâchouillant son dernier morceau de sucre. Elle eut le sourire aux lèvres durant tout le trajet, l'avait toujours lorsque ses parents la virent rentrer et monter dans sa chambre, l'avait encore lorsqu'elle se mit au lit. Elle se dit qu'elle avait maintenant plus de gens à aimer qu'à détester : Bella, Lily, Edward, Esme, et Carlisle d'un côté, Jared et Paul de l'autre. Son sourire s'évanouit soudain lorsqu'elle réalisa que cela ne changeait rien, qu'elle était toujours aussi seule. Jared et Paul ne savaient même pas qu'elle existait – ce n'était pas plus mal – et la gentillesse des autres n'était sans doute motivée que par une forme plus ou moins poussée de pitié. Oui de la pitié. La pitié que l'on ressent quand on prend dans ses bras un pauvre petit chiot égaré ou quand on laisse tomber une pièce devant un sans-abri. On a conscience que ce si petit geste signifie tout pour la personne qui en bénéficie, et ça nous fait tellement plaisir. La pitié, au fond était un des sentiments les plus égoïstes et les plus dégradants qui soient. Pour ces gens, Kim était une sorte de projet humanitaire, rien de plus. Oui, elle était bel et bien seule. L'adolescente s'endormit sur cette pensée, si bien qu'elle fit un mauvais rêve. Au début, tout était normal, elle rentrait à la maison après les cours, comme chaque jour. Puis elle rejoignait ses parents dans la cuisine. Ils levaient vers elle des yeux étrangement vides. Vides de toute expression, comme s'ils avaient pu voir à travers elle. Sa mère finissait par lui demander qui elle était. Comme elle ne répondait pas, son père lui ordonnait de quitter la maison. Elle était alors aspirée vers l'extérieur sous leurs regards indifférents.

Kim se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, collante de sueurs. Incapable de se rendormir, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et s'assit sur son lit. En cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour une douche bien froide mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas risquer de réveiller ses parents. Elle se contenta donc d'un magazine qu'elle agita devant sa figure comme un éventail. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle regarda le cadran de son réveil-radio, une heure et demi. Elle n'avait pas dormi très longtemps. Son cœur finit par se calmer mais Kim avait toujours aussi chaud. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre, et poussa un soupire de soulagement en sentant le vent frais lui caresser la peau. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par s'éloigner de la fenêtre, puis se rassit sur le bord de son lit, indécise. Elle refusait de se rendormir de peur de faire un nouveau cauchemar mais ignorait comment s'occuper. Elle se résigna finalement à s'avancer dans ses devoirs et se rendormit quelques heures après, la tête posée sur son manuel de maths.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle se demanda si elle était seule. Ses parents travaillaient plusieurs samedis par mois mais elle oubliait toujours lesquels. Kim sortit en pyjama dans le couloir et s'immobilisa en haut des escaliers, l'oreille tendue. Un silence de mort régnait dans la maison. Ses parents étaient absents. La jeune fille fit aussitôt demi-tour pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle aurait aimé qu'ils soient là. La plupart du temps, Kim appréciait la solitude, mais elle lui pesait parfois. C'était sa faute, aussi. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se rendre à Strawberry Bay. Le fait d'observer les autres de son perchoir sans oser les rejoindre avait dû faire ressurgir en elle cette mélancolie qu'elle parvenait d'ordinaire à refouler. Ce sentiment aigu de sa différence et de son inaptitude au monde qui la rendait tout bonnement malade. Les yeux fermés, Kim se détendit, tentant de tout oublier tandis que l'eau continuait de couler. Malgré elle, cependant, des images de la veille commencèrent à l'assaillir. Elle vit soudain Jared, de dos, complètement nu, qui se jetait dans l'océan. Choquée, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle tourna aussitôt le robinet, l'eau s'arrêta de couler. L'adolescente s'enveloppa dans une serviette en tentant de se raisonner. D'accord, Jared avait de très jolies fesses. Mais elle le détestait, jolies fesses ou pas. Il ne méritait absolument pas que ses pensées s'attardent sur lui. Point. Sur ces bonnes résolutions, elle partit s'habiller dans sa chambre et y resta enfermée tout le reste de la matinée.

Après déjeuner, elle se mit à tourner en rond dans la maison déserte. En passant dans l'entrée, elle vit que les clés du pick-up étaient toujours posées sur la console, ses parents étaient donc partis à une seule voiture. N'y tenant plus, Kim se dit qu'elle méritait bien une petite séance de ciné pour se changer les idées. En vérité, une fois qu'elle eut quitté la maison, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se fichait bien de la destination, elle avait juste besoin… de sortir, de bouger, de prendre l'air, quoi. Même si être seul dehors ou à l'intérieur, ça ne faisait pas de grande différence, à bien y réfléchir. Elle prit la direction de Forks mais n'alla pas bien loin. Sans même savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle se gara le long de la route, sur un parking qui surplombait La Push Beach, et se perdit dans la contemplation de la mer agitée, en contrebas.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	6. Etrange

**Réponses aux Non-Inscrits:**

**mia68:** Bon, le niveau ne baisse pas, tout va bien. Je croise les doigts pour ce chapitre! ^^

**Lana Hale:** Une petite nouvelle! Je ne sais si tu as lu le chapitre 5 étant donné que ta review concernait le 4 mais c'était quoiqu'il en soit gentil d'en laisser une et je te conseillerais de continuer sur ta lancée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire! ;p

Bon, tout le monde, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle...

La bonne: ce chapitre est très sensiblement plus long que tous les autres que j'ai écrits pour cette fic. C'est pas super, ça ?

La mauvaise: Je suis arrivée à court de chapitres écrits en avance, celui-ci est le dernier qui soit terminé. Le prochain est aux trois-quart écrit mais je n'aurai pas le temps de le finir tout de suite car la semaine prochaine est une semaine de révisions intenses. Pas pour le bac, je suis trop vieille, mais pour les oraux du CAPES. Suite à quoi c'est la course contre la montre avant ma soutenance de mémoire. Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je vous laisserai une semaine sans chapitre.

PS: S'il y a des lycéens (lycéennes, soyons réalistes) qui passent le bac ici... BONNE CHANCE !

* * *

**VI. **

**ETRANGE …**

La Push Beach était un spot très reconnu parmi les surfeurs dans tout Washington State. On venait parfois de Port Angeles ou même de Seattle pour prendre la vague sur ce qui était considéré comme la plus belle plage de la réserve. L'affluence était parfois telle que les natifs de la région dédaignaient à la fréquenter, surtout en période estivale. Au mois d'octobre, en revanche, elle était souvent déserte. Certains courageux s'y risquaient cependant les jours de houle. Kim ne fut donc pas étonnée d'apercevoir plusieurs jeunes en combinaisons qui, la planche sous le bras, se dirigeaient droit vers la mer. Vu leur nombre, ils avaient certainement dû venir à bord des deux camionnettes noires garées non loin de son pick-up. Une tâche d'un jaune vif sur le coin extérieur de son œil droit attira soudain l'attention de Kim. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la parka jumelée à la sienne, celle de Bella Swan. La jeune fille parcourait le bord de la plage en compagnie d'un jeune homme.

L'adolescente prit son courage à deux mains et emprunta les marches qui descendaient jusqu'à l'étendue de sable. Un sable épais et caillouteux qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sable blanc et fin qu'elle avait connu en Floride. Si elle regrettait une seule chose, c'était bien ça, le sable doux et brûlant qui s'écoulait comme de l'eau entre ses doigts. A cette période de l'année, Kim allait encore prendre le soleil sur Daytona Beach chaque week-end. Cette perspective l'aidait d'ailleurs à supporter le lycée durant la semaine. Elle poussa un soupire en baissant les yeux sur ses bottes en caoutchouc. Oui, sa vie avait irrémédiablement changé. Elle avait appris à apprécier certains aspects de la vie à La Push, mais elle était malgré tout déterminée à poursuivre ses études supérieures à UCF (University of Central Florida). Université reconnue, elle avait surtout l'avantage de se trouver à Orlando. L'adolescente n'avait encore rien dit à ses parents, n'ignorant pas qu'ils s'opposeraient à son projet.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre lorsqu'elle arriva à quelques pas de Bella et du garçon qui l'accompagnait. Les deux amis arrêtèrent là leur conversation et fixèrent la nouvelle venue en silence, l'air impénétrable. Kim se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Sans doute les dérangeait-elle, peut-être ne se souvenaient-ils même pas de qui elle était. Elle ne laissait jamais un souvenir impérissable à ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Sans grande surprise, la jeune fille se sentit rougir. Elle reconnut Jacob Black, le garçon qui l'avait prise pour Bella quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Hum, salut », articula-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Salut », répondit Bella en la regardant avec confusion.

« On s'est vus il y a quelques temps à Forks quand tu faisais des courses », l'éclaira alors Kim en se tortillant, mal à l'aise.

« Ah oui ! », s'écria alors la jeune fille en lui adressant un sourire gêné, « Je te présente Jacob Black », poursuivit-elle en lui désignant le jeune quileute qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« On s'est déjà croisés », répondit ce dernier, « Kim, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui », confirma l'adolescente, heureuse que lui au moins se souvienne d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ? », s'enquit le jeune homme, plus pour lui faire la conversation que par réel intérêt.

« Hum, je ne sais pas trop en fait », avoua Kim, « je voulais juste prendre l'air. J'étais en train d'observer la mer de là-haut lorsque je vous ai aperçus. »

« Tu connais les légendes quileutes ? », lui demanda soudain Bella.

« Oui », répondit Kim, un peu déroutée par la question, « Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien j'avais invité un ami à venir nous rejoindre sur la plage aujourd'hui mais il a refusé. Des copains à moi en ont parlé devant Jacob et ses amis de la réserve et l'un deux a déclaré que les Cullen ne venaient pas ici. C'est assez étrange, non ? »

« Sans doute… Tu parles d'Edward Cullen ? », s'empressa de demander Kim, espérant avoir trouvé là un sujet de conversation potable.

« Tu le connais ? », s'étonna Bella.

« Oui, il est vraiment sympa et très… perspicace. Il comprend vite les gens. »

« Tu trouves ? Moi, il n'arrête pas de me poser des questions, comme si j'étais le plus grand mystère qui soit au monde. »

« Ah oui ? Moi j'ai carrément l'impression qu'il répond à ce que je pense plus qu'à ce que je dis. Mais quel est le rapport avec les légendes quileutes ? »

« Eh bien, tu sais, nos ennemis ancestraux… », suggéra Jacob d'un air entendu, supposant certainement que Kim en savait autant que lui sur le sujet.

« Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion », le détrompa-t-elle.

« Alors, que voulait dire ton ami ? », demanda Bella en reportant son attention sur Jacob.

*« J'ai pas vraiment le droit d'en dire plus… »

« Eh, je sais garder un secret », avança la jeune fille pour tenter de le convaincre.

« Mais… en fait… en fait c'est juste… c'est juste une vieille histoire qui fait peur… »

« Allez, je veux l'entendre », insista l'adolescente en le suppliant du regard.*

« Moi aussi », intervint Kim, « j'ai le droit de savoir quand même, je suis une quileute ! »

*« D'accord… », capitula Jacob à contrecœur, « Vous savez que les quileutes descendent supposément des … loups », commença-t-il.

« Quoi ? », laissa échapper une Bella amusée.

« Ouais », confirma Jacob en riant.

« T'as dit des loups ? »

« Ouais. »

« Des _vrais_ loups ? »

« Ouais ! »*

« Je confirme », déclara Kim, « mon père me l'a raconté il y a quelques jours, pendant la tempête. C'est vrai que c'est abracadabrant, mais…»

*« …mais c'est la légende de notre tribu », compléta Jacob.

« Ok, mais qu'est-ce que les Cullen viennent faire là-dedans ? », s'enquit une Bella un peu sceptique en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien on dit que leurs ancêtres faisaient partie d'un clan ennemi du nôtre. Mon arrière grand-père, le chef, les a attrapés alors qu'ils chassaient sur nos terres. Mais ils se sont faits passer pour autre chose alors nous avons conclu un pacte avec eux : s'ils nous promettaient de ne pas venir sur le territoire des quileutes, on ne divulguerait jamais ce qu'ils sont vraiment… aux visages pâles », raconta l'adolescent en lançant un regard malicieux à Bella.

« Je croyais qu'ils venaient d'arriver ici », objecta cette dernière.

« Ils viennent de revenir, oui », la corrigea son ami.*

« Mais… Le docteur Cullen vient souvent sur la réserve, pour ses visites médicales », objecta Kim, malgré tout intriguée par cette drôle d'histoire.

« Oui, mais c'est parce qu'on l'y tolère. Certains refusent d'ailleurs de se faire soigner par lui », répondit Jacob. « Mon père préfère toujours me conduire à Forks plutôt que de le faire venir ici. »

*« Alors que sont-ils vraiment ? », l'interrogea Bella, sérieuse comme la mort.

« C'est des histoires, Bella », répondit son ami sur un ton léger, espérant sans doute lui faire lâcher prise.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche comme pour ajouter quelque chose mais demeura finalement silencieuse.*

« Vous vous ressemblez, toutes les deux », lâcha Jacob au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence pesant. Il souhaitait visiblement changer de sujet.

« Comment ça ? », s'étonna Kim, entrant dans son jeu.

« Vous êtes toutes les deux nouvelles, vous portez la même parka et conduisez le même genre de voiture. Tu es un peu la version quileute de Bella, Kim », déclara le jeune homme.

« Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça », approuva la jeune fille en riant.

« On vient toutes les deux d'états ensoleillés, en plus », ajouta Bella.

« Ah oui, tu habitais où avant, Kim ? »

« Orlando. »

« Incroyable ! Dans ce cas, il y a de fortes chances pour que l'une de vous deux soit Black Lace », laissa tomber Jacob.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi », répondit Bella.

« C'est pourtant évident : vous débarquez et PAF ! BL nous tombe dessus ! »

« Une simple coïncidence », déclara Kim sans se démonter. Cet échange l'amusait plus qu'il ne l'inquiétait. Il s'agissait, pour Jacob, de détourner la conversation d'un sujet qu'il jugeait sensible, rien de plus.

« Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences », répondit ce dernier en les fixant à tour de rôle, se donnant un air faussement inquisiteur.

« Reviens nous voir quand tu auras des preuves », répliqua Kim en imitant à la perfection la délinquante chevronnée des films policiers.

« Et puis, si ça se trouve, BL, c'est nous deux », intervint Bella.

« Oui, on peut très bien se filmer à tour de rôle », déclara Kim. Elle se sentait tellement à l'aise, tout à coup. Elle répondait du tac au tac, sans se poser de questions. Elle ne rougissait pas, ne bégayait pas, faisait des phrases complètes. Bref, elle socialisait sans problème, un vrai miracle !

« Euh… », ajouta soudain Bella, le regard tourné vers la mer, « je crois que je vais devoir y aller, mes amis sortent de l'eau et je suis venue avec eux. »

« Ah », répondit Jacob, visiblement déçu.

« Mais on se voit vendredi soir ! Vous venez assister au match, n'est-ce pas ? », s'enquit la jeune fille.

« Bien sûr », répondirent-ils en cœur.

« A la semaine prochaine, alors ! », s'écria Bella qui s'éloignait déjà en courant pour rejoindre ses amis.

Kim et Jacob, restés seuls, se murèrent dans un silence presque religieux durant quelques secondes, suivant des yeux Bella qui remontait déjà sur le parking.

« Je déteste le football », laissa finalement tomber le jeune homme, le regard toujours rivé sur son amie.

« Pareil », répondit Kim.

« On pourra toujours se foutre de la gueule des joueurs. »

« Bonne idée », approuva Kim en laissant échapper un léger rire. « Dis », poursuivit-elle en revenant au sujet initial, « que sont censés être les Cullen ? Tu peux me le dire, maintenant que Bella est partie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jacob reporta son attention sur la jeune fille tandis que les camionnettes noires s'éloignaient déjà en direction de Forks. Il s'approcha d'elle et, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'adolescente, il murmura : « Des vampires. »

Son intention était certainement de lui faire peur, malgré tout Kim ne put s'en empêcher : elle fut prise d'un fou rire monumental. Un rire semble-t-il communicatif puisque Jacob la rejoignit et ils furent bientôt pliés en deux. Mais leurs rires cessèrent brusquement lorsque des trombes d'eau s'abattirent soudain sur eux. Sans se consulter, ils coururent jusqu'au parking pour se réfugier dans la voiture de la jeune fille.

« Je te ramène ? »

« Oui, merci. Tu me sauves de la noyade. »

« Hum… Ne réponds pas si ma question te gêne », reprit Kim en mettant le contact, « mais tu as un faible pour Bella, non ? »

Jacob rougit instantanément, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa voisine.

« Je vois, t'as pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, j'ai déjà ma réponse », le taquina-t-elle en s'engageant prudemment sur La Push Road, les essuie-glaces balayant le pare-brise à toute vitesse.

« Hum… Pourquoi cette question ? », s'enquit le jeune homme, visiblement gêné.

« Pour confirmer mon hypothèse, rien de plus. »

« Tu es juste curieuse. »

« C'est ça. »

« Tu… tu n'avais pas des vues sur moi, alors ? »

« Mon dieu non, on se connait à peine ! »

« Tu as besoin de connaître quelqu'un, pour tomber amoureuse ? », s'étonna Jacob.

« Ben… En fait, j'en sais trop rien, je ne suis pour ainsi dire jamais tombée amoureuse. »

« Jamais jamais ? »

« Non, jamais. C'est bizarre ? »

« C'est pas commun. »

« Donc c'est bizarre », traduisit Kim sans complaisance.

« Ouais », admit Jacob.

« Soit je suis très difficile, soit j'ai un cœur de pierre. »

« Ou peut-être que tu es lesbienne », plaisanta le jeune homme.

« Oui, peut-être que j'ai un faible pour Bella, moi aussi ! », s'écria triomphalement l'adolescente en riant.

« Ah non, Bella, tu me la laisses ! »

« Ca marche ! »

« Donc je ne t'intéresse pas ? »

« Non. »

« Amis ? »

« Amis. »

« Dis, tu sais où j'habite ? », reprit Jacob après quelques secondes d'un silence un peu gêné.

« Non », admit Kim, heureuse que sa longue expérience de menteuse lui permette de cacher son embarras derrière un ton neutre et détaché. Elle se demandait en réalité où elle avait la tête : on ne reconduisait pas quelqu'un chez lui sans lui demander son adresse ! Evident pour tout le monde, mais apparemment pas pour elle. Depuis quelques minutes, elle conduisait donc, juste comme ça, sans savoir où aller, sans même se poser la question. Elle avait un ami, après tout. Un ami. Elle voulait juste le garder à côté d'elle. Ne le déposer nulle part.

« Alors comment comptes-tu me ramener chez moi ? », se moqua Jacob.

Du coin de l'œil, Kim vit qu'il souriait. Il avait des dents de vampire. Quelle ironie. Pas de _vraies_ dents de vampire, évidemment. Ses canines étaient juste pointues, elles lui donnaient un sourire carnassier. Assez craquant, en définitive. Mais Kim refoula cette pensée bien loin, refusant de considérer Jacob comme un représentant du sexe opposé. Et puis elle ne cherchait pas de petit copain. Des amis, voilà ce qu'elle voulait.

« J'attendais que tu m'indiques le chemin. Comme tu ne disais rien, j'ai supposé qu'il fallait continuer tout droit », mentit-elle avec aplomb.

Jacob lui lança tout de même un regard soupçonneux puis sa bouche s'étira en un léger rictus, signe sans doute qu'il ne la croyait pas. La jeune fille s'en rendit compte et en fut très étonnée. Ses propres parents gobaient tous ses bobards alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à embobiner ce garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine ? Elle repensa à Edward, qui avait deviné sans mal ce qu'elle était partie faire la veille lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie en forêt. Perdait-elle la main ou n'avait-elle jamais été très douée ? Ses parents la croyaient, pourtant… Etaient-ils plus stupides que la plupart des habitants de l'état de Washington ? C'est alors qu'elle réalisa une chose très importante : elle n'aurait peut-être plus à leur mentir. Elle avait un ami. Un vrai. Pas cette chose faite de plastique et de courants d'air qu'elle avait appelée Carlie. Si elle se disputait avec cette dernière, elle pourrait se lier d'amitié avec Jacob et alors fini la spirale infernale !

Seule dans sa chambre, Kim réfléchissait. Sereinement. Comme ces gens dont l'esprit n'est peuplé que de pensées heureuses. Elle réfléchissait et pour une fois elle ne se prenait pas la tête. Elle avait déposé son ami devant chez lui. « On se voit lundi », lui avait-il dit. Elle avait simplement hoché la tête et il était sorti sous la pluie battante. Mais à peine avait-il eu le dos tourné qu'elle s'était agitée dans tous les sens. Ses gestes étaient absurdes, désordonnés, mais elle s'en fichait, c'était juste histoire d'exprimer sa joie. Elle avait allumé la radio, avait monté le son, avait chanté à tue-tête jusque chez elle. Pour la première fois de _toute_ sa vie, quelqu'un allait la voir au lycée. Vraiment ! Quelqu'un allait la chercher des yeux, la regarder comme si elle était vraiment là, la reconnaître. En général, ses camarades l'effleuraient des yeux sans la voir ou la regardaient juste le temps de lui demander un crayon ou une gomme. A peine leur avait-elle donné ce qu'ils voulaient que son visage s'effaçait de leur mémoire, elle était prête à le parier. Il y avait bien eu cette fille, Lily. Peut-être s'en ferait-elle aussi une amie. Un optimisme galvanisant s'était emparé de Kim qui, dans ces circonstances, se sentait prête à conquérir tout son lycée.

Le lendemain, les ailes qu'elle avait senti lui pousser la veille s'étendaient toujours de chaque côté de son corps. Ce dernier lui semblait soudain peser si peu, chaque mouvement était une caresse, chaque pas un bon de géant. La gravité n'avait plus de prise, elle se sentait comme le premier homme à marcher sur la lune. Elle fut tentée toute la matinée de faire un éloge à l'amitié sous les traits de Black Lace mais elle y renonça, convenant du ridicule de la chose étant donné l'extrême jeunesse et donc la fragilité de celle qu'elle avait nouée avec Jacob. La première et la _seule_ dont elle ait jamais pu bénéficier. Il était plus sage de conserver une certaine réserve le temps que les choses se stabilisent. Plus le jour déclinait, cependant, plus son moral sombrait avec lui. Le soir venu, la douce allégresse qui l'avait transportée une bonne partie de la journée avait laissé place à une angoisse noire et lourde qui pesait sur son âme au point qu'elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer sous terre. Pourquoi cette angoisse ? La crainte de ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. La peur d'avoir tout exagéré, magnifié, imaginé et de n'être pas payé du retour auquel elle s'attendait. Quand tout va bien, les choses ne peuvent aller qu'en empirant, n'est-ce pas ?

Après une nuit fort peu propice au sommeil, Kim apparut dans les couloirs du lycée, déterminée à affronter son destin. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigeait vers son casier lorsqu'elle eut le choc de sa vie. Lily et Jared Cameron marchaient côte à côte en sens inverse, progressant dans sa direction. Ces deux là ne se fréquentant guère il était déjà étrange de les voir marcher ensemble, mais il y avait plus que cela. Prise d'une étrange intuition, Kim avait baissé les yeux sur leurs mains qui, imbriquées l'une dans l'autre, se balançaient au rythme de leurs pas. Et c'est là qu'elle avait eu le fameux choc de sa vie. Ils sortaient ensemble. Lily, celle à qui elle avait avoué sa haine pour Paul et Jared _s'envoyait_ ce dernier. Incroyable ! Elle se sentit étrangement trahie. Etrangement car après tout Lily ne lui devait rien. Elle n'avait jamais abondé dans son sens, lui affirmant que ces deux insupportables perturbateurs qui lui gâchaient systématiquement ses cours d'histoire avaient leurs bons côtés. Bons côtés, tu parles ! Ils étaient mignons et attiraient les filles comme des mouches, voilà tout. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus Kim se sentait furieuse. Elle les fixait à s'en crever les yeux et bouillait littéralement.

« Ils se sont roulé des pelles monumentales vendredi soir », lui glissa une voix.

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! », s'écria Kim en se tournant vers Jacob.

« Moi j'y arrive très bien. Ils sont plus ou moins ensemble depuis l'année dernière mais n'arrêtent pas de casser et de se réconcilier. C'est vraiment fatiguant ! »

« Non ? »

« Si, je t'assure ! T'as l'air plutôt déçu… T'avais des vues sur Jared ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Ce type m'énerve ! C'est juste que je n'aurais jamais cru… Je pensais que Lily ressentait la même chose que moi. Elle lui lançait de ces regards, en cours d'histoire ! »

« Tu as peut-être confondu colère et passion », suggéra Jacob en souriant.

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! »

« Mais si, regarde : colère… »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard à faire peur.

« …passion », poursuivit-il en lui lançant un regard qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au premier.

Kim haussa un sourcil et éclata de rire.

« Un conseil : ne regarde jamais Bella comme ça si tu ne veux pas qu'elle prenne ses jambes à son coup ! »

« Pfff… T'y connais rien, de toute manière », répliqua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

La sonnerie retentit alors, le couloir se fit soudain plus animé, chacun filant dans une direction différente avec l'évidente intention d'arriver à destination. Alors ça grouillait, ça se croisait, se suivait, se bousculait.

« T'as cours de quoi ? »

« Espagnol. Toi ? »

« Maths », répondit Kim en faisant la grimace.

« Bon courage », compatit Jacob avant de rejoindre deux garçons qui l'attendaient un peu à l'écart, l'air de rien. A la manière dont ces derniers la fixèrent, Kim comprit immédiatement qu'ils s'imaginaient des choses sur sa relation avec leur ami. Cela ne lui plut pas tellement. Elle se souvint cependant de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec elle-même au sujet des relations amoureuses et se sentit ridicule. La panique la gagnait même quand on l'imaginait en couple avec quelqu'un. Ca n'avait rien d'effrayant ni de honteux, elle devait traiter ça avec calme et détachement. Calme et détachement. Indifférence. Elle était calme, détachée, indifférente. A midi, Jacob l'invita à manger avec lui et lui présenta ses deux amis, Embry Call et Quil Ateara. Durant tout le repas, Kim fit tout son possible pour ignorer leurs regards pleins de sous-entendus.

Le lendemain soir, elle se rappela soudain que la journée suivante serait consacrée à la pire torture jamais inventée par le système scolaire américain : le parcours orientation. Tests, rencontre avec des anciens élèves récemment entrés dans la vie active, présentation de diverses filières, rendez-vous avec la conseillère d'orientation. Kim subissait ça depuis le collège et ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard. _Vraiment_ pas. Ce n'était pas si important, au fond, de ne pas savoir. Beaucoup d'étudiants se décidaient pour quelque chose et changeaient d'avis en cours de route. La vie fonctionnait comme ça : puisqu'on ne pouvait pas tout planifier, mieux valait ne _rien_ prévoir. C'est ce qu'elle pensait. En y réfléchissant, Kim se dit que cette journée cauchemardesque lui fournissait un bon sujet de post et sortit son masque. Une mise en perspective était nécessaire. Les gens devaient arrêter de se regarder le nombril en tirant des plans sur la comète alors même que l'humanité courrait à sa perte.

« Selon un rapport récent de l'ONG WWF, on est profondément dans la merde. _L'humanité tout entière_ est profondément dans la merde. Non, pire que ça : on a toujours tendance à croire qu'on est les seuls êtres vivants de cette planète et des environs de cette partie de l'univers. Je reformule. L'écosystème tout entier, de l'éléphant de plus gigantesque au microbe le plus microscopiquement minuscule, _toute_ la population terrestre, je dis bien toute, est profondément dans la merde. Et ce à cause d'une seule et unique espèce, je vous le donne en quatre, je vous le donne en dix, je vous le donne en cent : l'Homme. Je ne crois pas en Dieu, mais vraiment pas. Je crois que l'Homme est infiniment seul, que personne n'est là pour le guider et que donc personne ne se manifestera jamais pour le sauver. Prenez Pascal, démultipliez son pessimisme, saupoudrez-le d'athéisme, c'est dans cet abîme de désespoir que vous me trouverez. Bref, tout ça pour dire que malgré tout la Bible ne raconte pas que des conneries. C'est bien la gourmandise, ou l'avarice – c'est du pareil au même – qui pousse l'espèce humaine à creuser sa propre tombe. D'ailleurs, si Adam et Eve n'avaient pas goûté le fruit de l'Arbre de la Connaissance, jamais l'Homme n'aurait pu en arriver là, en arriver à épuiser les ressources terrestres comme il le fait aujourd'hui. Vous n'êtes pas fans de culture judéo-chrétienne ? On peut aussi le formuler ainsi : si Prométhée n'avait pas volé le feu aux dieux pour le donner à l'Homme, jamais ce dernier n'aurait pu en arriver à un tel degré de bêtise. Paradoxal, n'est-ce pas ? On accorde à l'Homme un seul petit don, l'intelligence, et cette même intelligence se mue au fil du temps en la bêtise la plus crasse. C'est peut-être vrai, cette histoire de péché originel. L'Homme est peut-être une race maudite, qui sait ? Tout se résume chez lui à une forme d'excès. L'Homme va bientôt devenir le tout premier SDF de l'univers. Vous avez déjà essayé de survivre dans le cosmos ? Plus difficile que dans la rue, non ? Soyons réalistes, l'Homme va aller bouffer les pissenlits par la racine. Alors quand on me parle de mon avenir, j'ai juste envie de rire. C'était moi pour la troisième fois et vous n'avez encore rien vu ! »

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	7. Boycott

**Réponses aux Non-inscrits:**

**dalia**: Eh bien la suite est enfin là, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras tout autant!

**mia68**: Non, Jacob n'a pas encore muté et oui, sa fututre mutation risque de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de son amitié avec Kim. J'espère que tu as survécu et que ce chapitre permettra de combler le manque que tu as ressenti ces derniers jours! ^^

**Lana Hale**: Non, ayant rencontré une partie de la famille Cullen avant que les choses ne se compliquent, Kim n'aura pas vraiment peur des vampires. Enfin un peu au début quand même, c'est pas une folle. Et bien sûr, à un moment donné, il faudra bien qu'elle se rapproche de Jared! J'espère que le fait que ce chapitre soit plus long que les autres m'aidera à me faire pardonner pour cette longue et si insupportable absence! ^^

**Lougario**: En fait, je ne passais pas les épreuves du bac (ça date de 2007 pour moi) mais les oraux du CAPES! J'espère que tes épreuves anticipées se sont bien passées, c'est quand même assez stressant même si ce n'est pas encore le gros truc! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes à ce point mon histoire, j'ai plus qu'à prier pour que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur des deux précédents! ^^

Me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ahah!) Ce chapitre, de mon point de vue, est vraiment génial (oui bon, c'est pas la modestie qui m'étouffe, j'avoue). Bon, maintenant que je vous ai dit ça, en même temps, j'ai pas intérêt à vous décevoir! Je stresse!

Allez, bonne lecture tout le monde, après ces deux semaines de diète, vous n'avez plus qu'à vous jeter sur la nourriture!

* * *

**VII. **

**BOYCOTT**

**carmen** Moi je dis boycottons la journée de demain !

**quill** Et si on se faisait collé ?

**sexybrad** Pa si on è tous ds la combine !

**carmen** Absolument, il faut que ce soit un mouvement de masse !

**quill** Vous avez vu l'heure ? Comt mettre tt le mde au courant ?

**carmen** Le bouche à oreille, mon cher…

**sexybrad** On préviens tous nos potes é le tour è jouer !

**quill** Et pr les autres ?

**sexybrad** Ki sa, lé autres ? Ce k'on pas d'amis ?

**quill** Ouais

**sexybrad** On sans fou, mec ! Keske tu vien nous emmerdé avec lé loosers ! Ils kiffes surement la journé orientation ! Ils son assé bizares pour sa !

**carmen** Ce qui compte, c'est d'avoir le maximum de monde. Dommage pour ceux qui louperont l'info et iront en cours demain. Mais bon, on manque de temps, là…

**sexybrad** J'vou laisse les gars, g pl1 de sms à envoyé du cou !

**quill** Pas à dem1 en tt cas !

**carmen** ATTENDEZ ! Vous êtes de quels lycées ? Il faut que les deux soient au courant ! Je suis de Forks.

**quill** La Push. Alors c bon !

**carmen** Ok, au boulot !

**quill** Slt !

« carmen » envoya un de ses sms à sa meilleures amie Ashley qui prévint sa cousine Angela qui téléphona à Jessica qui envoya un message à Bella qui prévint Jacob. Ce dernier envoya le même texto à Quil et Embry qui avaient déjà été mis au courant par l'intermédiaire de Seth Clearwater qui l'avait lui-même appris de « sexybrad ». « quill » informa sa petite amie Samantha qui prévint sa meilleure amie Lily qui appela son copain Jared qui envoya un sms à Paul. Paul renseigna leur ami commun Stan Farley qui prévint son pote Kyle qui l'avait déjà appris de sa sœur grâce au petit copain de cette dernière qui le savait de Mike Newton. Mike avait aussi prévenu « quill » qui bien sûr était déjà au courant ainsi que Sarah qui, peu de temps après, dut conduire son petit frère à l'hôpital. Là, l'information arriva aux oreilles du docteur Cullen qui appela aussitôt chez lui. Il tomba sur Emmett qui avait été prévenu par Edward qui le savait de Bella. Amy Clark, venue se faire soigner une brûlure, entendit la conversation et envoya un message à sa meilleure amie Jenifer qui prévint sa jeune sœur qui mit son copain Matt au courant. Matt envoya un texto à Jane, son amie d'enfance, qui se trouvait être la nouvelle copine de Paul. Elle l'appela donc et ils se disputèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il savait déjà et ne l'avait pas prévenue. En l'espace d'une heure à peine, plusieurs dizaines d'appels furent passés, une petite cinquantaine de sms furent échangés et la quasi-totalité des élèves du coin furent briefés quant à la journée du lendemain. Kim, comme tous les loosers, passa bien sûr entre les mailles du filet. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, pas un seul message ne lui avait été envoyé, pas un seul appel ne lui avait été destiné.

Quand elle arriva aux abords du lycée, Kim se rendit immédiatement compte que quelque chose clochait : plein à craquer en temps normal, le parking était désert. Etrangement désert. La jeune fille ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, vide. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les couloirs n'étaient pas plus bondés que le parking. Prise d'un doute, l'adolescente consulta sa montre : non, elle n'était pas en avance, elle était même très en retard. D'une bonne demi-heure. Elle avait cru que ses parents étaient partis plus tôt que d'ordinaire mais elle avait dormi trop longtemps. Elle s'immobilisa quelques instants, indécise quant à la décision à prendre. Devait-elle se rendre dans l'amphithéâtre où commençait toujours la journée d'orientation ou bien partir en courant ? Elle avait la très nette impression de se retrouver dans un film d'horreur. Un des plus effrayants qu'elle ait jamais regardés, d'ailleurs. Elle choisit finalement de poursuivre sa route en priant pour trouver tous ses camarades réunis dans l'amphi. Sa prière ne fut pas exaucée : la porte était hermétiquement close et pas un seul bruit ne filtrait. Kim commença à se demander si elle n'était pas en train de rêver ou si toute la semaine n'était pas passée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle se croyait mercredi mais peut-être était-on dimanche. Peut-être avait-elle perdu la raison. Peut-être avait-elle dormi plusieurs années. Peut-être le lycée était-il fermé depuis longtemps.

« Que faites vous ici, mademoiselle ? »

La jeune fille sursauta violemment et se retourna. Le proviseur se tenait devant elle, les sourcils froncés et la mine patibulaire.

« Je… je suis élève ici », répondit Kim, « alors je viens en cours. »

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi, jeune fille, je connais tous mes élèves et votre visage ne me dit absolument rien. »

« Je fais cet effet à tout le monde, monsieur », déclara l'adolescente en soupirant.

« Peu importe, allez donc rejoindre vos camarades je ne sais où, je ferme l'établissement pour la journée ! »

« Quoi ? », s'exclama Kim qui n'y comprenait décidément rien, « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? »

« Allez, oust, déguerpissez ! », lui ordonna le proviseur sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question.

Devant son insistance, l'adolescente préféra obtempérer. Une fois de retour sur le parking, elle se mit à fulminer. Depuis quand empêchait-on des élèves d'accéder à leur lycée ? Qu'est-ce qui prenait au proviseur de la traiter ainsi ? Peut-être faisait-il une dépression nerveuse… Dans ce cas il avait dû chasser tout le monde avant qu'elle n'arrive. Quelle histoire ! Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire de sa journée ? Où avaient pu aller tous les autres ? Etaient-ils rentrés chez eux ? Ils avaient dû faire vite puisqu'elle n'avait croisé personne. Oui, Kim était à des kilomètres de se douter de ce qu'il se passait réellement. Elle finit par rentrer chez elle en bougonnant : ça lui faisait beaucoup trop de marche en l'espace de trop peu de temps, elle n'était pas du genre sportif.

De retour chez elle, elle vit que ses parents avaient pris la voiture et le pick-up, elle était donc coincée pour la journée. Elle monta dans sa chambre, alluma son ordinateur et tomba bien évidemment sur la conversation qui avait tout déclenché. Eh oui, l'explication était toute simple en fin de compte. Pas d'extraterrestres ou de voyages dans le temps, ni même de dimension parallèle. Tout le monde avait été mis au courant sauf elle, voilà tout. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis. Enfin si, Jacob. Peut-être aussi Quil et Embry. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait son numéro. Le pire étant qu'elle avait elle-même déclenché tout cela. Un rire s'échappa soudain de sa gorge, un rire étrange et rauque qui semblait ne pas lui appartenir. Kim rit et rit encore, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que ses rires se muent en sanglots.

Le reste de la journée passa en un soupire, l'adolescente traversa les heures dans une sorte de léthargie douce amère mais en somme assez confortable. Elle ne fit rien, ni ses devoirs, ni même à manger, elle resta juste là, à penser, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle n'était plus un être humain de chair et d'os mais un simple esprit. Oui, c'était comme si son âme flottait au dessus de son corps. A la tristesse du début avait succédé un état de calme profond, d'anesthésie. Elle n'en sortit que le soir venu lorsque sa mère débarqua dans sa chambre :

« Chérie, je viens d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé… »

« Ce qui s'est passé… ? », s'étonna Kim, l'air absent.

« Le boycott de la journée d'orientation, voyons ! », répondit Madame Calbreen en fixant sa fille avec perplexité, « Tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh oui, bien sûr ! », s'écria alors l'adolescente, « Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'avais reçus plusieurs messages de mes amis. Ils me prévenaient qu'il ne fallait pas venir en cours », mentit-elle.

« Quel gâchis, vraiment », soupira sa mère, l'air consterné, en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa fille. Gênée, Kim préféra se taire. Elle ne mentait pas assez bien pour aller jusqu'à se descendre elle-même avec conviction. Parfois, un silence valait mieux qu'un mensonge mal ficelé : l'interlocuteur l'interprétait en général comme il le voulait et c'était aussi bien.

« Mais dis-moi maman…, comment l'as-tu appris ? », s'enquit soudain l'adolescente.

« Eh bien figure-toi que cette histoire a déjà fait le tour de la région. J'en ai entendu parler à la radio en rentrant. »

« La radio ? », hurla presque Kim, catastrophée. Qu'avait-elle donc déclenché ? Tout ça à cause d'une stupide vidéo tournée à la va-vite le soir précédent !

« Les lycées de Forks et La Push sont les deux seuls du pays à avoir fait une chose pareille, tu te rends compte ? Ce n'est pas étonnant que la nouvelle soit relayée par les médias locaux ! Cela intéressera peut-être les chaînes nationales, qui sait ? »

« Les chaînes nationales… », laissa échapper Kim d'une voix étranglée. Elle avait des palpitations cardiaques, tout à coup, et sa tête commençait à lui tourner. « Mais… ils en ont dit… plus ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose d'autre à savoir ? »

« Oh, non non… »

« Tiens, j'ai entendu une portière… Ton père doit être rentré ! », s'écria Madame Calbreen en se levant. « On dîne dans une demi heure, chérie. »

« Hum… A vrai dire, je n'ai pas très faim… »

« Toi, tu as profité de notre absence pour manger des cochonneries ! Ne recommence plus, veux-tu ? Grignoter est mauvais pour la santé ! »

Kim hocha la tête et, une fois seule, se laissa tomber sur son lit. Les yeux rivés au plafond, elle tenta de se rassurer. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les journalistes fassent le lien avec Black Lace. Et même s'ils le faisaient, cela ne les mènerait jamais jusqu'à elle, la petite Kimmy, lycéenne anonyme. Qui s'était pointée au lycée le matin même, ignorant tout de ce qui était en train de se jouer. Oui, personne ne saurait jamais que c'était elle qui avait tout déclenché. Elle-même était parvenue à l'ignorer durant quelques heures. Quelle ironie, vraiment.

« Kimmy », l'appela son père une heure plus tard, « viens voir ça, on parle de ton lycée aux infos ! »

La jeune fille rejoignit ses parents dans le salon en croisant les doigts et en priant elle ne savait quelle puissance transcendante pour que les journalistes n'aient pas poussé leurs investigations bien loin. Ses parents étaient sur Channel One News, apparemment. C'était une chaîne locale qui n'avait sûrement pas les moyens de faire travailler ses journalistes sur une histoire aussi secondaire : ils iraient donc à l'essentiel. C'est alors qu'une image apparut dans un encadré en haut à droite de l'écran : c'était une photo d'elle, Kim. Enfin elle portant son masque en velours noir. La jeune fille, qui se tenait debout derrière le canapé, transpirait à grosses gouttes. Si quelqu'un pouvait la reconnaître, c'était bien ses parents, installés sur le dit canapé. Un vulgaire masque ne saurait les leurrer, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Ce boycott aurait été déclenché par des propos tenus sur le blog d'une jeune lycéenne connue sous le nom de Black Lace. Le visage camouflé derrière un loup noir, l'adolescente est en effet à l'origine de plusieurs vidéos qui font polémique depuis la rentrée auprès des élèves des lycées de La Push et Forks, deux petites villes de l'ouest de l'état. Dans la dernière en date, Black Lace déclare : « Soyons réalistes, l'Homme va aller bouffer les pissenlits par la racine. Alors quand on me parle de mon avenir, j'ai juste envie de rire ». Publiée hier aux alentours de vingt-et-une heure, cette vidéo faisait évidemment référence à la journée d'orientation nationale qui se déroule chaque année le troisième mercredi du mois d'octobre. Pour exprimer leur accord avec les propos de la lycéenne masquée, ses camarades ont organisé en un temps record un boycott massif qui a contraint les deux lycées en question à fermer leurs portes aujourd'hui. Nos journalistes ont pu remonter jusqu'aux véritables cerveaux de l'affaire : trois membres d'un forum de discussion consacré au contenu des vidéos de Black Lace. Ce forum a dors et déjà été fermé. A la suite de cette affaire, qui résulte clairement d'un effet boule de neige, un dilemme se pose : doit-on considérer les vidéos de Black Lace comme dangereuses et les supprimer ou doit-on considérer la lycéenne masquée comme la voix de toute une génération et la laisser publier ses vidéos au nom de cette liberté d'expression si chère à notre pays ? Nous attendons vos avis, chers téléspectateurs, sur le site de Channel One News. »

« Incroyable ! », s'écria Kim. Et c'était vrai, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. On parlait d'elle aux infos, on invitait les gens à réagir, on faisait de tout ça une véritable affaire d'état. Oui, incroyable ! La petite Kimmy n'était plus si insignifiante que ça, finalement. Comme l'avait dit la présentatrice, elle était « la voix de toute une génération ». Elle, Kim. Kim l'invisible. Kim la timide. Kim la solitaire. Elle était certes Black Lace mais maintenant elle était aussi « la Lycéenne Masquée ». Une sorte de super héroïne. Un moyen pour tous les jeunes de son âge de se faire entendre à large échelle.

« Incroyable, cette gamine se croit vraiment tout permis ! », s'écria Monsieur Calbreen.

Le sourire de Kim se fana.

« Elle a une mauvaise influence sur ses camarades, on devrait faire supprimer ses vidéos », approuva Madame Calbreen.

Kim serra les poings et tourna les talons sans dire un mot. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas se défendre avec sa propre voix, mais elle pouvait emprunter celle de son double, et elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

« Quand on voit que l'Amérique est à la dérive, quand on sait que les pauvres restent pauvres, que les riches deviennent riches, quand on entend ces idées d'un autre siècle dont on nous bourre le crâne, alors une question se pose. Quand on voit toutes ces conneries qui passent à la télé, quand on sait qu'on nous épie, nous façonne, nous conditionne, quand on entend que le système capitaliste s'écroule, alors une question se pose. Quand on voit que même les profs n'ont plus d'espoir, quand on sait que nos parents ont peur, quand on entend que les jeunes n'ont plus rien à apporter, alors une question se pose. Quand on nous dit que toutes les révolutions ont été menées, que toutes les idées ont été pensées, que notre monde a été rongé jusqu'à l'os, alors une question se pose. Quand on se retrouve en queue de peloton derrière toutes les générations, alors on peut se demander, y a-t-il un avenir après le lycée ? Parlons aux adultes, faisons-leur entendre notre voix : « Arrêtez de nous bassiner, de nous contrôler, de nous tenir en laisse, laissez-nous penser. Vous avez fait le monde tel qu'il est aujourd'hui, nous le ferons tel qu'il sera demain, ça va pas être de la tarte. Ce que vous nous laissez, c'est un monde en lambeaux. Honte à vous ! Vive la génération en queue de peloton ! » Après le lycée, notre avenir, c'est nous qui allons nous le forger ! L'Histoire ne se termine pas avec nos parents, elle commence avec nous. C'était moi pour la quatrième fois et vous n'avez encore rien vu ! »

La vidéo tournée et publiée, Kim ne se tenait plus de joie. Elle était persuadée d'avoir fait exactement ce qu'il fallait au moment exact où il le fallait. Cela lui arrivait assez rarement pour qu'elle en soit transportée. Elle projeta sa chaise à roulettes en arrière comme elle en avait l'habitude mais perdit le contrôle et se retrouva les fesses par terre au milieu de sa chambre. Elle se frotta les reins en grimaçant et ses yeux tombèrent sur son miroir, accroché un bon mètre plus haut. Par jeu, elle demanda :

« Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of us all ? »

« Kim, Kim on the floor, Black Lace's the fairest you've ever seen before », lui répondit aussitôt son reflet.

« Pas mal, pas mal…»

« Tu as mis le doigt dans l'engrenage… », enchaîna son double en changeant complètement de sujet.

« Oh ça va, ne joue par les rabat-joie ! Il fallait bien que je leur rabatte le caquet, quand même ! Ces adultes, franchement… »

« N'ont-ils pas des raisons de s'inquiéter ? »

« Pas la moindre ! »

« Tu avais prévu ce boycott ? »

« Tu sais bien que non ! »

« Les réactions suscitées par tes vidéos te dépassent totalement, voilà une bonne raison de s'inquiéter, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Mouais… »

« Tu es d'accord avec ce qui s'est passé ? Aurais-tu voté pour un boycott, si tu avais eu ton mot à dire ? »

Kim détourna les yeux du miroir, agacée. Elle se remit sur son séant et décida d'aller se coucher. Le miroir pouvait toujours parler, elle n'écouterait plus. Black Lace était la plus belle, de toute manière, alors à quoi bon la critiquer ? C'était son heure de gloire, et Kim comptait en profiter, bien à l'abri derrière son déguisement de fille banale. Point. Le miroir n'avait pas son mot à dire !

Le lendemain, en cours d'histoire, ni Paul ni Jared n'était présent, ce qui ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde. Ils profitaient de l'agitation causée par le boycott pour s'offrir des vacances, c'était évident ! Eh bien à elle aussi, cela faisait des vacances ! A midi, au sortir de sa classe d'espagnol, l'adolescente repéra Jacob qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, le dos appuyé contre un casier. Il portait, autour du bras, un brassard noir sur lequel étaient dessinées en caractères stylisés les lettres « B » et « L ».

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », s'étonna la jeune fille en s'approchant.

« Je te répondrait quand tu m'auras dit bonjour, Kim Calbreen ! »

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel avant d'obtempérer.

« BONJOUR, Jacob, comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ? »

« Très bien, je te remercie. Et toi, comment te portes-tu ? »

« Comme un charme ! Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Le nouvel accessoire à la mode ! »

« Les brassards ne sont ni ne seront jamais à la mode, fais-moi confiance ! »

« C'est toi qui parle de mode ? », répliqua Jacob en reluquant son amie de haut en bas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, exactement ? », enchaîna aussitôt Kim, faussement vexée.

« Ben, t'es un peu comme Bella, pas très féminine. Genre jean et T-shirt à toutes les sauces, quoi ! »

« C'est vrai, j'aime ce qui est confortable », admit la jeune fille. « Et puis Bella te plaît comme elle est, pas vrai ? », ajouta-t-elle en poussant malicieusement de son épaule celle de Jacob.

Sous l'impact, ce dernier eut un léger mouvement de recul et se mit à rougir, ce qui fit ricaner Kim.

« Alors, le brassard ? », enchaîna l'adolescente.

« Les pompom girls ont monté un stand dans le hall, elles les vendent pour seulement un dollar. »

« Ouuuhh, comment résister ? », s'écria Kim, acerbe. C'était plus fort qu'elle, les pompom girls lui donnaient des boutons.

« Ben quoi, elles veulent se payer de nouveaux uniformes ! »

« Mouais… Exploiter la popularité de Black Lace pour gagner de l'argent, moi j'appelle ça de l'opportunisme ! »

« Cesse donc de jouer les rabat-joies : Black Lace serait sans doute ravie de savoir qu'on lui fait de la publicité gratuite ! »

« Gratuit, ça dépend pour qui ! Pour elle sûrement, mais certainement pas pour nous. Et puis des brassards, franchement ! Ca fait un peu… hitlérien, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Non », laissa tomber Jacob en s'éloignant.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? », s'écria Kim en lui courant après.

« Manger. »

« Tu fais la tête ? »

« Non, mais tu peux être assez exaspérante, des fois, Kimmy. »

« Seule ma mère, m'appelle Kimmy, ne recommence plus où je te décapite ! », s'écria la jeune fille en se donnant l'air le plus effrayant possible.

Les lèvres de Jacob s'étirèrent en un grand, très grand sourire.

« Super, maintenant je sais comme t'énerver… Kimmy ! »

« Pffff… N'empêche qu'entre la radio et la télé, Black Lace a déjà bien assez de publicité. Si elle porte un masque, c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas attirer l'attention, alors pourquoi créer une sorte de culte autour d'elle, franchement ? »

Jacob se figea brusquement.

« Laisse-moi rire ! Quand tu veux passer inaperçu, tu ne publies pas des vidéos provocatrices sur une plateforme fréquentée par des centaines de lycéens ! Et puis quand tu portes un masque, tu attires forcément l'attention : le mystère fait recette, tout le monde le sait, et Black Lace aussi. »

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Tu ne la connais même pas ! », s'écria Kim, vexée malgré elle.

« Et toi, Kim ? J'aime bien Black Lace, je suis d'accord avec elle, mais tu dois bien avouer que tout ça n'est pas totalement innocent ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Elle fait tout pour avoir l'air rebelle parce que ça plait, parce qu'elle veut être populaire. Elle doit être aux anges, maintenant que tout le monde parle d'elle. L'histoire du boycott, c'était un gros coup médiatique. »

« Le boycott n'a rien à voir avec elle, je te signale ! »

« Elle a très bien pu prévoir les répercutions que la vidéo aurait sur nous tous, elle n'est pas stupide ! Et puis son dernier post le confirme… »

« Hein ? », laissa tomber Kim, totalement perdue.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspéré.

« Tu es d'une naïveté ! En répondant aux médias, elle est entrée dans le jeu médiatique, ça semble logique, non ? »

Kim se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Si elle est comme tu le dis », poursuivit-il, « elle les aurait ignorés, tout simplement. Elle a au contraire incité les jeunes à se révolter. Quand on prend la tête d'un mouvement, on ne passe pas inaperçu, on a besoin de faire parler de soi ! »

« Si tu le dis… », répondit évasivement Kim, peu désireuse de se disputer avec son nouvel ami. Intérieurement, elle bouillonnait.

Non, Black Lace n'était pas une manipulatrice ambitieuse et calculatrice. Elle le savait car Black Lace c'était elle. Mais ça, Jacob ne devait pas l'apprendre. Jamais. Pas après ce qu'il venait de dire. Il semblait adhérer aux idées qu'elle défendait dans ses vidéos mais entretenait malgré tout un certain mépris envers cette figure de papier qu'elle avait inventée. S'était-elle placée malgré elle à la tête d'une révolution ? Peut-être… En y réfléchissant bien, faire une telle chose de manière intentionnelle était si improbable qu'elle ne pouvait blâmer Jacob de la croire plus intelligente qu'elle ne l'avait réellement été. Elle avait agi impulsivement, tout simplement. Mais qui irait la croire, maintenant ?

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	8. Disparitions en chaîne

**Réponses aux Non-Inscrits:**

Petit incident dû sans doute aux changements récents opérés par , plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont laissé des reviews sous le nom de "Guest", je dois en avoir trois ou quatre. Il devient alors difficile de vous répondre. Sachez cependant que vos messages ont été lus et que si vous avez une question précise, vous pouvez me la poser en PM, je vous répondrai avec plaisir! ^^

Je suis désolée pour ce retard, j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur! Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir répondu à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire tout en étant connectés, mais sachez que tout reviendra à la normale dès vos prochaines reviews! Je vous annonce avec joie que j'ai eu mon CAPES et j'espère que celles qui passaient le bac cette année n'ont pas eu de mauvaise surprise.

Beaucoup d'entre vous ont exprimé leur impatience quant au déroulement de l'histoire, alors je tiens à vous informer que ce chapitre voit les choses s'accélérer. L'imprégnation aura lieu dès le début du chapitre suivant.

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter à tous une bonne lecture et à vous remercier pour vos si nombreuses reviews! ^^

ENJOY!

* * *

**VIII.**

**DISPARITIONS EN CHAINE**

Le vendredi, en cours d'histoire, le professeur évoqua les grands discours qui, en leur temps, avaient soulevé les foules, comme l'appel du Général de Gaulle durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ou le fameux discours de Martin Luther King, « I had a dream », dont elle distribua un exemplaire à chaque élève. L'un d'eux intervint alors pour poser une question qui déstabilisa complètement Kim : « Selon vous, les vidéos de Black Lace entrent-elles dans cette perspective ? » Etant donné le vocabulaire utilisé, on se sera douté que l'intervenant n'était autre que le premier de la classe. « Eh bien je dois avouer que ses deux derniers discours peuvent en effet se rapprocher de notre actuel objet d'étude. Cependant seul le temps nous le confirmera de manière certaine », répondit le professeur. Kim en demeura bouché bée. Son prof d'histoire comparait ses minables performances d'oratrice avec celles d'immenses figures historiques ! Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle disait ? Le pire, c'est qu'aucun de ses camarades autour d'elle ne paraissait s'en étonner. Avaient-ils tous perdu l'esprit ? Lorsqu'en cours de français, dans le cadre de l'objet d'étude sur l'argumentation, le professeur distribua un groupement de texte, Kim fut dangereusement prête à tourner de l'œil. En parcourant les extraits choisis, elle tomba en effet sur des mots qui lui étaient plus que familiers : « Selon un rapport récent de l'ONG WWF, on est profondément dans la merde. _L'humanité tout entière_ est profondément dans la merde. (…) » Un véritable vent de folie soufflait sur La Push High. Un vent de folie qui n'était pas prêt de faiblir et qui portait son nom. Enfin son pseudo.

Le soir venu, Kim passa chercher Jacob et ils se rendirent comme prévu au match de football qui avait lieu sur le terrain du lycée de Forks. L'équipe de la réserve, dépouillée de deux de ses meilleurs joueurs – Paul et Jared – allait essuyer une cuisante défaite, tout le monde en était persuadé. Beaucoup de lycéens de La Push avaient donc renoncé à venir soutenir leur équipe, peu désireux d'assister au massacre. Lorsqu'elle se gara sur le parking bondé du lycée, Kim remarqua une inscription, taguée en rouge vif sur la façade de l'établissement. Lorsqu'ils s'en approchèrent, elle put déchiffrer une de ses propres formules : « L'Histoire commence avec nous ! » Dans les gradins, Kim et Jacob se retrouvèrent cernés par les supporters de l'équipe adverse. Ce dernier passa un certain temps à regarder tout autour de lui, sans doute à la recherche de Bella. Cela interpella d'autant plus Kim que les pompom girls faisaient leur numéro : Jacob était donc le seul mec présent à ne pas avoir les yeux fixés sur le terrain. Il se figea soudain, alors que le match venait tout juste de commencer. Kim suivit son regard et tomba sur Bella, qui était assise à côté d'Edward Cullen. Ils se tenaient la main. Kim posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jacob, il tourna la tête vers elle et elle lui sourit gentiment. Un sourire, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait offrir : les mots ne pouvaient rien contre ce genre de blessures. Il passa le reste du match les yeux rivés sur le terrain.

Comme prévu, l'équipe de Forks n'eut aucun mal à dominer celle de La Push et remporta la victoire haut la main. Les gradins se vidèrent peu à peu mais Jacob, qui avait soudain agrippé la main de Kim, ne semblait pas vouloir se lever. Ils restèrent là, à fixer le terrain vide, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde fut parti. Jacob ne consentit à lâcher la main de son amie que lorsque les spots qui éclairaient la pelouse commencèrent à s'éteindre un à un, les plongeant progressivement dans le noir. Ils se levèrent alors et regagnèrent le pick-up des Calbreen en silence. En s'approchant, ils distinguèrent deux silhouettes qui semblaient les attendre à proximité du véhicule. Kim fronça les sourcils, intriguée, mais Jacob s'était soudain figé. Son amie se tourna aussitôt vers lui, étonnée par son soudain arrêt. Le Quileute ne prit pas la peine de lui rendre son regard, les yeux toujours rivés sur la voiture. Kim finit par comprendre et continua d'avancer, Jacob la suivant un peu en retrait.

« Bella, Edward », salua Kim lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à hauteur du couple.

« Kim », répondit Edward en lui souriant. « Je vois que tu te portes mieux que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus », ajouta-t-il.

« Attendez… », commença Bella en fronçant les sourcils, « Vous vous connaissez ? »

« Oui, disons que j'ai eu un petit…incident la semaine dernière et que son père est venu à ma rescousse », expliqua Kim de manière évasive.

« Ah bon… », laissa seulement tomber Bella. Elle ne semblait pas curieuse de savoir ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Kim, ce qui soulagea grandement cette dernière. Rien qu'à l'idée d'expliquer ce qu'elle faisait non loin de Strawberry Bay en pleine nuit, le rouge lui montait aux joues. Elle échangea un regard gêné avec Edward, dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

« Alors vous… sortez ensemble », déclara Kim dans l'espoir de détourner la conversation. Elle se mordit la langue dès qu'elle eut réalisé la bourde qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle eut immédiatement envie de tourner la tête vers Jacob pour juger de sa réaction, mais elle s'en empêcha pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du jeune couple. Elle se contenta d'espérer que son ami serait capable de lui pardonner.

« Eh bien oui », répondit Edward, dont les yeux étaient étrangement fixés sur Jacob. Il le jaugeait avec prudence, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui saute dessus. Kim fronça les sourcils. Edward semblait décidément avoir une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde et dans toutes les situations possibles et imaginables. Elle ne laissa pas les soupçons l'envahir, cependant. Son esprit logique préféra opter pour une explication plus raisonnable : Bella était certainement consciente des sentiments que son ami nourrissait à son égard et en avait fait part à son petit-copain. Tout simplement. Rassurée par cette hypothèse tellement plausible, Kim se traita mentalement de paranoïaque.

« Mais… puis-je vous retourner la question ? » poursuivit le jeune homme.

« Hein ? », s'écrièrent Kim et Jacob.

« Etes-vous ensemble ? », insista Edward.

Elle ignorait ce qui lui faisait penser cela, mais Kim était persuadée que le jeune homme n'y croyait pas lui-même. Il posait certes la question, mais semblait déjà en détenir la réponse.

« Non », répondit Jacob, « nous sommes juste amis. »

« Amis ? Vous avez dû bien accrocher, sur la plage, pour vous lier d'amitié en une semaine à peine », fit remarquer Bella.

Le jeune quileute, peu loquace, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Kim, gênée, se racla la gorge avant de répondre :

« Oui, Jacob est quelqu'un d'ouvert et de sympathique, nous nous sommes tout de suite entendus. »

Réponse plate mais adaptée à la question. Kim se demanda vaguement si Bella n'était pas jalouse de sa bonne entente avec celui qui était d'abord son ami à elle. Un silence pesant s'installa dès qu'elle eut fini de parler. Personne ne semblant vouloir briser la glace, Kim se décida une nouvelle fois à prendre la parole.

« Hum… Je vois que Black Lace fait aussi des ravages chez vous », déclara-t-elle en désignant, d'un geste du menton, l'inscription qu'elle avait repérée avant le match.

« Certains en sont devenus complètement fanatiques, c'est triste à voir », répondit Bella. « J'aime bien ce qu'elle fait », ajouta-t-elle, « mais je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas… »

« … dangereux ? », compléta Jacob.

« Oui, dangereux, c'est tout à fait ça. »

« Je me pose la même question », avoua le quileute en sortant de l'ombre de Kim pour prendre part à la conversation. Maintenant qu'il s'agissait de critiquer l'adolescente masquée, il semblait prêt à laisser ses rancœurs de côté. Kim se sentit malgré elle un peu blessée. Elle avait l'impression que toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour la discréditer. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si certains lycéens prenaient ses paroles trop à cœur ! Elle publiait des vidéos, point à la ligne. Elle ne fomentait aucune révolution, aucun coup d'état, ni ne complotait contre qui que ce soit.

« Et toi, _Kimmy_, qu'en penses-tu ? », s'enquit Edward en la fixant avec une telle intensité que la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ce que j'en pense ? Je pense que c'est injuste. On ne peut pas la tenir responsable des agissements de tous les ados du coin. Black Lace n'est pas un leader, c'est une lycéenne comme les autres qui dit ce qu'elle pense. Voilà tout. »

« Dès qu'on poste des vidéos, on devient responsable de l'influence que ces vidéos peuvent avoir sur ceux qui les regardent. Ca me paraît pourtant évident ! », répliqua aussitôt Jacob.

« Rien ne sert de revenir là-dessus, on ne sera jamais d'accord », déclara Kim, « Tu la prends pour une calculatrice mégalomaniaque et je la considère comme une ado qui a des choses à dire. Voilà, c'est comme ça. On peut passer à autre chose, maintenant ? »

« C'est toi qui as abordé le sujet », fit remarquer Edward.

« C'était juste pour dire quelque chose. Vous étiez tous muets comme des carpes et c'était vraiment très gênant. Ecoutez, si Black Lace est le seul sujet de discussion qui vous intéresse, parlez-en, je vous en prie, mais ce sera sans moi. Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer chez moi. Jacob, soit tu viens maintenant, soit tu rentres à pieds ! »

Le jeune quileute souriait de toutes ses dents, ce qui déstabilisa la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, à sourire comme un imbécile ? »

« T'as un sacré caractère, en fait ! »

« Comment ça, « en fait » ? », s'écria Kim, vexée.

« Je pensais que tu étais plutôt du genre calme et pondéré. »

« Eh bien sache que c'est le cas la plupart du temps. »

« Je suis donc le seul à te faire sortir de tes gons ? »

Kim fixa son ami quelques instants, les sourcils froncés et les points serrés, puis elle se détendit et éclata de rire.

« Oui, je crois bien que oui. Maintenant allons-y ! Si tu m'énerves encore, je serai trop tendue pour conduire. »

« Bella, Edward, désolé pour le spectacle. Kim est très susceptible quand on aborde le sujet Black Lace. »

« A se demander, si ce n'est pas elle », ajouta Bella avec un léger sourire. « Dans ce cas, on peut dire que je suis disculpée. »

« Pas si vite », intervint Jacob, « Black Lace la calculatrice serait incapable de mentir avec autant de conviction, si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Sauf si elle est d'une extrême mauvaise foi », corrigea Edward en regardant Kim. Celle-ci avait l'étrange impression qu'il savait tout depuis le début et cherchait à lui donner une bonne leçon. Elle, de mauvaise foi ? N'importe quoi ! Elle rendit son regard au jeune homme en y ajoutant une pincée d'effronterie. Il était sans doute idiot de penser qu'il puisse se douter de quoi que ce soit mais au cas où, mieux valait lui montrer qu'elle s'en fichait.

« Je croyais que seule ta mère t'appelait Kimmy… », fit remarquer Jacob lorsque les deux adolescents eurent pris la route de la réserve.

« C'est toujours le cas », répondit Kim.

« Mais Edward t'as appelée Kimmy, tout à l'heure. »

« C'est Edward », répondit simplement la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, exactement ? »

« Que, venant de lui, rien ne peut plus m'étonner. »

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés, déjà ? »

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. »

« Eh bien dis-le-moi, alors. »

« Hors de question ! », s'écria Kim, le rouge aux joues.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ! »

« C'est ridicule ? »

« On peut dire ça… », répondit l'adolescente en riant nerveusement.

Heureusement pour Kim, la conversation s'arrêta là car elle venait de se garer devant chez Jacob. Ce dernier descendit de voiture en lui promettant qu'il le découvrirait un jour. Cela ne fit pas peur à la jeune fille car elle était persuadée qu'il ne pourrait jamais le deviner seul et qu'Edward ne lui dirait rien. Elle lança donc les paries avant de rentrer chez elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Une nouvelle soirée venait de s'écouler, une soirée avec son ami.

Une semaine et demie plus tard, alors qu'elle longeait la côte dans le pick-up de ses parents, elle aperçut une bande de jeunes torses nus qui s'amusaient à sauter d'une falaise. Choquée, elle faillit piler et arrêter le véhicule en plein milieu de la route. Mais elle se reprit rapidement, se contentant de poursuivre son chemin en secouant la tête, consternée par tant de bêtise. Cependant, cet épisode lui resta à l'esprit toute la soirée, si bien qu'elle finit par appeler Jacob. Elle avait enfin eu son numéro, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire : comme elle n'osait pas le lui demander, elle avait en effet attendu qu'il en prenne lui-même l'initiative. Et l'initiative, il ne l'avait prise que la veille. C'est en pensant à cela qu'elle raccrocha soudain. Il était encore trop tôt pour l'appeler : il risquait de penser qu'elle le collait. En vérité, le fait de téléphoner à une personne qui n'était pas ses parents produisait chez Kim un sentiment d'anxiété disproportionné et qu'elle parvenait difficilement à contrôler. Finalement, elle ne raconta ce qu'elle avait vu à Jacob que le lendemain midi. Depuis quelques jours, les deux amis avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner en tête à tête. Depuis peu, Quil avait une petite copine avec laquelle il passait le plus clair de son temps et Embry s'était fait porter pâle.

*« Ce devait être Sam Uley et ses « disciples ». Ils aiment se rendre intéressants », expliqua Jacob, une fois que Kim lui eut décrit la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux.

« T'as une dent contre eux ? »

« J'en sais rien… C'est juste qu'ils se croient tout permis. Comme si la réserve leur appartenait. Embry avait l'habitude de se moquer d'eux en disant qu'ils prenaient des stéroïdes et maintenant il est de leur côté. Tout à coup, il sèche les cours et se met à suivre Sam comme un toutou. »*

« Attends, tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas malade ? »

Jacob secoua la tête.

*« La même chose est arrivée à Paul et Jared. Sam me lance des regards bizarres… Comme s'il m'attendait… Ca commence à me faire peur. »

« Tu devrais l'éviter. »*

« Oui, c'est ce que Bella m'a dit quand je lui en ai parlé. »

« Sam Uley peut bien prendre Paul et Jared s'il en a envie, mais toi il ne t'aura pas ! », s'écria Kim, soudain révoltée.

« T'as une dent contre Paul et Jared ? », s'étonna Jacob.

« J'en sais rien… C'est juste qu'ils se croient tout permis », répondit Kim en parodiant son ami. « En fait, je n'ai jamais autant apprécié mes cours d'histoire que depuis qu'ils sont absents. »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil », fit remarquer Jacob en riant.

« Non, c'est vrai. »

« Je ne te pensais pas du genre à détester qui que ce soit. »

« C'est signe que tu apprends à me connaître ! »

« Et plus je te connais, moins je t'aime ! »

« Heeeeyyyyy ! Et moi qui allais te dire que je ne te souhaitais pas le même sort que les autres… Mais après ce que tu viens de me dire, tu peux tout aussi bien disparaître, je m'en moque ! »

Le lundi matin, lorsque Kim s'aperçut que Jacob était bel et bien absent, elle se dit l'espace d'un instant, que son ami l'avait prise au mot. Contrainte de déjeuner seule pour la première fois depuis plus de deux semaines, elle n'eut pas le courage de se rendre à la cafétéria et sauta le repas pour aller bouquiner à la bibliothèque. Le soir venu, elle fit les cent pas dans sa chambre en se demandant si elle devait ou non appeler le jeune homme. S'il était malade, il était normal qu'elle demande de ses nouvelles, après tout. Mais elle avait toujours cette crainte qui lui nouait l'estomac, celle de déranger ou de dire quelque chose de déplacé. Elle décida qu'elle attendrait le lendemain. Peut-être Jacob serait-il de retour en classe, peut-être que tout s'arrangerait pour le mieux et qu'elle rirait en pensant à quel point elle avait pu s'inquiéter pour si peu. Elle dormit très mal cette nuit-là, se repassant sans cesse la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Jacob. Le mardi matin, ce dernier était toujours absent. Kim lui téléphona dès la fin des cours mais personne ne décrocha. Elle téléphona le lendemain, et le jour qui suivit, et le jour d'après, mais elle n'eut jamais personne. Elle se sentait plus seule que jamais et ignorait ce qu'il convenait de faire dans une telle situation.

La semaine suivante, lorsqu'elle croisa Quil au détour d'un couloir, elle lui sauta littéralement dessus.

« Quil, as-tu des nouvelles de Jacob ? Il ne répond pas au téléphone et ça commence vraiment à m'inquiéter ! »

« Jake ? Oh, il me la joue comme Embry, depuis quelques temps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense même pas qu'il soit malade. Il passe son temps à traîner avec Sam Uley, c'est tout. Un vrai gourou de secte, celui-là ! Je l'ai croisé par hasard il y a deux jours et il a fait semblant de ne pas me voir. Pareil pour Embry. Mes meilleurs potes, tu te rends compte ? »

« C'est vraiment étrange ! D'après ce que m'avait dit Jacob, faire partie des « disciples » de Sam était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. J'y comprends vraiment rien… Je devrais peut-être passer chez lui…»

« Pas la peine, j'y suis déjà allé pour lui déposer les cours. Son père a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit. Mais il cache quelque chose, j'en mettrais ma main à couper ! »

Deux heures plus tard, Kim était en plein cours de maths lorsque son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent à la pensée qu'il puisse s'agir de Jacob. Elle prétendit qu'elle se sentait mal pour pouvoir sortir de cours et décrocha aussitôt.

« Allô, Jacob ? »

« Non, c'est Bella. »

« Bella ? Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? »

« Edward. »

Edward n'avait pas son numéro mais Kim sentait qu'il n'était pas utile de le faire remarquer à Bella. Etant donné les circonstances, elle se fichait d'ailleurs royalement de la manière dont le jeune homme avait pu l'obtenir.

« As-tu des nouvelles de Jacob ? », demanda-t-elle sans plus attendre.

« C'est la question que j'allais te poser, Kim. »

« Oh. Eh bien non, il ne vient plus en cours et n'a pas non plus contacté Quil. »

« Je vois. Alice pourra peut-être m'aider… »

« Alice ? »

« Alice Cullen, une des sœurs d'Edward. »

« En quoi pourra-t-elle t'aider ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire… »

« Eh bien, si tu as du nouveau, surtout tiens-moi au courant ! »

« C'est promis ! »

Dans le lycée, les disparitions en chaîne avaient fini par attirer l'attention générale et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Kim découvrit que Sam Uley avait une très mauvaise réputation et qu'on le soupçonnait de tremper dans la drogue. Un grand nombre de lycéens s'imaginaient qu'il comptait agrandir son « entreprise » et qu'il avait donc besoin de recruter. Paul, Jared, Embry et Jacob seraient ses nouveaux dealers et leurs familles les couvriraient moyennant un gros paquet d'argent. Au fil des jours, Kim avait fini par se demander s'il ne se cachait pas un fond de vérité derrière ce scénario abracadabrant. Mais il lui semblait improbable que Jacob et Embry aient pu se laisser entraîner dans une telle combine. Paul et Jared étaient des idiots, mais les deux autres, elle les connaissait, et il lui était impossible de les imaginer en dealers de drogue. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kim avait dû reprendre à contrecœur ses vieilles habitudes de solitaire mais sautait régulièrement le déjeuner, incapable le plus souvent de supporter l'humiliation que représentait le fait de manger seule dans une cafétéria remplie de monde. Le lendemain du coup de fil de Bella, cependant, elle crut que les choses allaient revenir à la normale lorsqu'elle apprit, grâce à des bruits de couloir, que les quatre « disparus » étaient de retour.

Kim venait tout juste de prendre son manuel d'espagnol dans son casier lorsqu'elle vit arriver quatre colosses. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Embry avait pu prétendre, avant de les rejoindre, que Jared et Paul ingurgitaient des stéroïdes : en l'espace de quelques semaines, leur masse musculaire s'était considérablement développée. Elle eut bien du mal à reconnaître Jacob qui, en plus d'avoir le corps aussi sculpté que celui d'un personnage de Dragonball Z, s'était coupé les cheveux. Bouche bée, elle regarda les quatre garçons passer devant elle sans la voir et poursuivre leur chemin, impassibles, alors que tout le monde les fixait avec insistance. Ils étaient déjà à quelques mètres devant elle lorsqu'elle se réveilla soudain et cria le nom de Jacob. Celui-ci tourna la tête l'espace de quelques secondes, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Kim crut y voir quelque chose d'étranger, quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant, mais elle sourit. Son ami ne lui rendit pas son sourire et détourna rapidement le regard, sans plus lui prêter attention. Kim en eut les larmes aux yeux. Son seul ami venait de l'ignorer. Quelques heures plus tard, il se murmurait dans les couloirs que Paul et Jared avaient laissé tomber leurs petites amies respectives.

Le soir même, Kim passa un coup de fil à Bella, mais celle-ci ne fut pas aussi surprise qu'elle l'aurait cru.

« Ecoute, Kim, je préfère être honnête avec toi : en fait, je sais ce qui se passe, mais je ne peux rien te dire. »

« C'est cette Alice, qui t'a tout raconté ? »

« Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait garder le silence. Je l'ai découvert…par moi-même. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais être obligée de faire pareil ! », s'écria Kim, résolue à démêler cette affaire.

« Non ! Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça », la supplia une Bella paniquée, « c'est trop dangereux ! »

« Dangereux ? Tu commences à m'inquiéter… »

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Jacob ne risque rien. »

« Ca je veux bien te croire, avec une musculature pareille, je ne vois pas qui pourrait lui faire quoi que ce soit ! »

« Tu n'as pas idée… »

« Pardon ? »

« Non, rien. Rien du tout. Il faut que je te laisse mais avant, promets-moi de ne pas aller te mettre dans le pétrin, Kim ! »

« Je ne te promettrai rien du tout, Bella ! Salut ! »

Durant le dîner, Kim fut incapable de cacher sa détresse à son père, qui la contraint à tout lui raconter.

« Et ce garçon, Jacob Black, il t'as regardée dans les yeux ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui », répondit la jeune fille, étonnée que son père se focalise sur ce minuscule détail après tout ce qu'elle venait de lui confier.

« Et il ne s'est rien passé ? »

« Mais enfin, que voulais-tu qu'il se passe ? », s'écria Kim, à fleur de peau. Elle avait la désagréable impression que ses parents, eux aussi, lui cachaient quelque chose.

« Rien du tout, Kimmy chérie », répondit sa mère d'une voix douce pour tenter de la calmer. Mais l'adolescente sentait jusque dans ses trippes qu'on la prenait pour une idiote et elle quitta brusquement la table pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, chambre dont elle prit bien soin de faire claquer la porte.

Elle alla s'écrouler sur son lit et se mit à sangloter en se disant que, décidément, tout le monde lui tournait le dos. Cette journée était la pire de sa vie : elle avait perdu son seul ami, celle qui aurait pu en devenir une, et la confiance qu'elle avait en ses parents. Elle avait l'impression que l'univers entier complotait contre elle.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	9. Imprégnation

**Aux Non-Inscrits: **

**mia68:** Tu es pardonné, mon enfant! ^^ Tous les ordis attrapent la grippe, en ce moment! Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre!

**Guest:** Je suis contente d'accueillir une nouvelle lectrice! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre :p

**tia63:** Merci ^^ Tu n'auras pas eu à attendre le prochain chapitre puisque le voilà déjà!

Une journée de retard la dernière fois, une journée d'avance aujourd'hui! Ca compense, non? Je sais que vous attendiez ce passage avec une extrême impatience alors j'espère très sincèrement que vous ne serez pas déçus!

ENJOY!

* * *

**IX**

**IMPREGNATION**

Kim cessa de s'apitoyer sur son sort deux jours plus tard lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cela ne changerait rien à ses affaires. On était le week-end, elle avait refusé d'avaler quoique ce soit pendant tout ce temps et elle mourrait de faim. L'avant-veille, elle avait passé une bonne partie de sa journée à observer Jacob de loin, comme un chasseur aux aguets. De fait, le jeune homme s'était lui-même comporté comme une bête traquée particulièrement insaisissable. Il parvenait le plus souvent à semer son amie, si bien que celle-ci avait fini par se persuader qu'il était capable de sentir sa présence. Elle ignorait en quoi, mais ce Jacob-ci était différent de celui d'avant, avant la longue absence. Il avait quelque chose de plus. Comme Edward. Lui aussi était différent. C'était tout ce à quoi elle avait abouti à la suite de cette longue traque : une stupide intuition. Tellement absurde qu'elle ne pouvait raisonnablement la suivre. Qu'était ce Jacob, selon sa théorie ? Qu'était ce Jacob-ci ? Un clone boosté aux hormones ? Un robot ultrasophistiqué ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Alors quoi ? Jacob, pas plus qu'Edward, n'avait été enlevé par des extraterrestres. Sans doute étaient-ils égaux à eux-mêmes. Sans doute était-ce elle, Kimmy, qui délirait. La seule différence entre son Jacob et ce Jacob-ci, c'était la dose de stéroïdes que ce dernier ne devait pas manquer d'ingurgiter chaque jour pour entretenir sa masse musculaire.

En ce samedi matin, la décision de Kim était pourtant prise. Quitte à avoir des intuitions stupides, autant aller sur place les infirmer une bonne fois pour toute. Lorsque sa mère l'envoya faire quelques courses à Forks, elle sauta sur l'occasion et décida qu'elle ferait un arrêt chez Jacob à son retour. Si, comme le prétendait Bella, il était dangereux de se mêler de cette histoire, ses parents seraient alertés lorsqu'ils ne la verraient pas revenir et finiraient par appeler la police. C'est donc en ayant pensé à tout – ou presque – que l'adolescente quitta la maison. Mais une heure plus tard, en sortant de la supérette, elle fut étonnée de trouver une jeune fille qui semblait l'attendre prêt du pick-up de ses parents. Elle la trouva tout de suite magnifique avec ses traits fins, ses grands yeux espiègles et sa si petite taille. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts en un carré plongeant qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son visage. Kim pensa qu'elle ressemblait à une fée, ce qui la fit sourire. Lorsqu'elle la vit approcher, l'inconnue prit aussitôt les devants.

« Bonjour », dit-elle, « je m'appelle Alice, je suis… »

« … la sœur d'Edward », la coupa Kim.

« C'est exact. Edward m'a dit que tu étais perspicace, et je vois qu'il a raison », répondit-elle en souriant. Son sourire, tout comme le reste de sa personne, était bien sûr charmant. Tout comme Edward, Carlisle et Esmee étaient eux-mêmes charmants. Kim se dit que si elle le voulait, cette si _charmante_ famille pourrait escroquer la totalité du continent américain en un battement de cils.

« Edward est perspicace. Moi, je ne fais qu'écouter », la détrompa Kim. « Bella m'a simplement parlé de toi au téléphone », expliqua-t-elle.

« Et elle t'as aussi donné une photo ? »

« Non… »

« Alors comment as-tu su que je suis qui je suis ? »

« Oh ! Vous avez un air de famille, chez les Cullen. »

Alice dû trouver la réponse amusante car elle laissa échapper un petit rire léger et mélodieux.

« Tu verras que notre « famille » est bien plus étendue que cela. »

La déclaration sibylline de la jeune fille déstabilisa un peu Kim qui fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Elle ne releva pas, cependant, préférant poser une question qui la taraudait.

« Et toi, comment as-tu su que je suis qui je suis et surtout comment as-tu deviné quelle voiture est la mienne ? »

« Ca, c'est un secret », répondit Alice joyeusement. Elle essayait visiblement de faire passer sa réponse avec une forte dose de bonne humeur, mais Kim n'était pas dupe.

« Ecoute, j'en ai vraiment par-dessus la tête, des secrets, en ce moment », répliqua l'adolescente, les nerfs à vif, « Tu pourrais pas jouer franc jeu ? »

« Désolée, mais les secrets ont des raisons de rester secrets : le plus souvent, ils assurent la sécurité de ceux qui les ignorent. »

« J'aurais essayé… » soupira Kim. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venue pour te dissuader de te rendre chez Jacob. »

« Mais… comment sais-tu que je comptais m'y rendre ? »

« Désolée, c'est un … »

« … secret », compléta Kim, dépitée.

« Je vois bien que tout cela t'énerve mais tu comprendras bientôt », lui assura Alice, « fais-moi confiance. »

« D'accord », fit mine d'obtempérer la jeune quileute, « je rentrerai directement chez moi. »

Mais en vérité, elle avait décidé de ne pas abandonner pour autant. Elle avait l'intention de se rendre chez Jacob, et personne ne l'en empêcherait !

« Kim, Kim, Kim… Ce n'est pas beau, de mentir, pas beau du tout… Mon petit discours ne t'a pas fait changer d'avis. Pourquoi ? »

Alice avait penché la tête sur le côté, comme pour accorder toute son attention à son interlocutrice, qui l'observait maintenant avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Si elle, était perspicace, alors quel adjectif correspondait à cette fille ?

« Je te connais depuis deux minutes et tu me demandes de te faire confiance, voilà pourquoi. Même mes parents me cachent des choses, mes _parents_ ! Même à eux, je ne fais plus confiance. Qui es-tu pour exiger que je me fie à toi ? »

« Si je me donne tant de mal pour te convaincre c'est que tu cours un grand danger, Kim. Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? Pourquoi cherches-tu à tout prix à découvrir le secret de Jacob ? »

« Pour qu'il redevienne mon ami. C'est le seul ami que j'aie. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître son secret, pour cela. Va le voir. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait… m'accepter de nouveau comme amie si je lui promettais de ne pas aller fouiner dans les affaires de Sam Uley ? »

« Qui sait ? En insistant bien, ça pourrait marcher… »

« Je veux bien essayer. Mais en cas d'échec, tu peux être sûre que je ne resterai pas dans mon coin sans rien faire ! »

« Dis-moi, Kim, tu fais souvent les magasins ? », s'enquit soudain Alice en la détaillant de haut en bas. « Bella et toi semblez avoir le même problème… »

« Quoi… mais…je », bafouilla l'adolescente, estomaquée par la tournure que venait de prendre la conversation.

« Tu sors le soir ? Non… hein ? Tu devrais faire tout ce qu'une adolescente de ton âge est censée faire, tu sais. Tant qu'il est temps… Tiens, je t'appelle, comme ça tu auras mon numéro. »

« Mais euh, comment peux-tu m'appeler, je ne t'ai pas donné mon… Attends, c'est Edward qui te l'a donné, pas vrai ? »

« Mauvaise pioche ! C'est Bella. »

« Qui le tient d'Edward, à qui je ne l'ai pas donné. Comment a-t-il eu mon numéro, à la fin ? »

« Tu ne vas pas aimer ma réponse… C'est… »

« Non ! Ne dis rien. Je ne veux plus _jamais_ entendre ce mot à l'avenir ! »

Kim sortit son portable et enregistra le numéro d'Alice sans plus se poser de questions.

« A plus, Kim ! »

« Attends, Alice ! »

La jeune fille, qui s'éloignait déjà, se retourna.

« Comment peux-tu être sûre que je ne vais pas me précipiter chez Jacob dès que tu auras le dos tourné ? »

« J'ai des yeux derrière la tête », répondit la jeune fille avec un clinc d'œil.

En temps normal, Kim aurait été sceptique mais, tout comme Edward, sa sœur lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une longueur d'avance. C'était comme jouer au poker contre un adversaire qui aurait une vue imprenable sur vos propres cartes : perdu d'avance. L'adolescente, tout en regardant Alice qui s'éloignait en sautillant comme une gamine, plongea la main dans la poche de sa parka pour en sortir les clés du pick-up. Celles-ci lui glissèrent des doigts et tombèrent sur le sol goudronné du parking. Kim se baissa pour les ramasser et quand elle se releva, Alice avait disparu.

De retour dans sa chambre, Kim se mit à réfléchir à toute cette histoire. Elle se dit que si Sam et toute sa bande étaient des trafiquants de drogue et que si Alice et Edward étaient les seuls à le savoir – en dehors de Bella – ces derniers étaient peut-être des policiers sous couverture. Le fait qu'ils semblent être au courant de choses qu'ils étaient censés ignorer, qu'Edward ait obtenu son numéro de téléphone sans qu'elle ait elle-même à le lui fournir et qu'Alice tente de la protéger, tout cela semblait confirmer ce scénario. De plus, Alice et Edward faisaient vraiment plus que leur âge. Pas physiquement, c'est vrai, mais ils avaient une maturité que beaucoup d'adolescents pourraient leur envier. Et puis, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, la famille Cullen n'était pas du coin… Tout cela semblait en tout cas bien plus plausible que l'enlèvement auquel elle avait pensé. Cette fructueuse réflexion mit Kim de si bonne humeur que ses parents, après les derniers jours moroses qui venaient de s'écouler, en furent éberlués.

« Comme elle est lunatique », laissa tomber monsieur Calbreen après le dîner.

« L'adolescence, mon chéri, l'adolescence », soupira sa femme.

« Lorsque nous étions à Orlando, elle n'avait pas toutes ces sautes d'humeur… Peut-être nous cache-t-elle quelque chose… »

« Ce serait un comble de lui reprocher cela quand nous...»

« Chuuuttt, elle pourrait nous entendre. Et puis on n'y peut rien. Si jamais tu-sais-quoi arrive, elle finira par apprendre la vérité. Si ça n'arrive pas, eh bien elle oubliera toute cette histoire et ce sera tant mieux.»

« Et pour Jacob Black ? »

« Si elle est trop curieuse, nous déménagerons à nouveau. Rien ne nous empêchera plus de regagner la Floride. »

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Monsieur et madame Calbreen arrêtèrent là leur mystérieuse discussion pour se concentrer sur le journal télévisé.

Le lundi matin, Kim se remit à suivre Jacob en espérant le voir se détacher de tous ses amis bodybuildés. Elle fut exaucée peu de temps avant la sonnerie lorsqu'il entra dans les toilettes pour hommes. Elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de s'y engouffrer à son tour en maugréant. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit désespérée pour aller jusque là ! Il était déjà dos à elle en train de descendre sa braguette lorsqu'elle l'interpela, une main devant les yeux.

« Jacob ! »

Interloqué, ce dernier se retourna aussitôt et eut un temps d'arrêt avant de remonter sa braguette avec précipitation.

« Kim ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venue te parler ! » répondit l'adolescente, qui se sentait rougir de plus en plus.

« Dans les toilettes pour hommes ? »

« J'attendais que tu sois seul ! »

« Tu peux enlever ta main, Kim », soupira Jacob, « même si j'avais été pressé, te voir ici m'aurait coupé l'envie ! »

L'adolescente obtempéra en rougissant de plus belle. Jacob se tenait devant elle et Kim réalisa à ce moment-là que non seulement il était plus large, mais aussi plus grand. Beaucoup plus grand. Si grand que le regarder dans les yeux lui provoquait une douleur lancinante dans la nuque. Impressionnée, elle demeura muette durant de longues secondes.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire », la pressa Jacob en la fixant froidement, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Kim ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que cette position faisait ressortir ses biceps sous les manches de son T-shirt, ce qui la déconcentra l'espace d'un instant. Elle se morigéna intérieurement : ce n'était pas le moment de se comporter en pom-pom girl écervelée. Elle déglutit avant de prendre la parole.

« S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi rester ton amie », déclara-t-elle solennellement.

Kim fut certaine de voir quelque chose vaciller dans le regard de Jacob. Sa mâchoire se crispa, cependant, comme s'il essayait par tous les moyens de contrôler ses émotions. Son ancienne amie sut alors qu'il comptait rester sur ses positions. Elle le sut immédiatement et elle serra les points en prévision de ce qui allait suivre.

« Ce n'est pas possible, Kim. Je ne suis plus… Je ne suis plus _ton_ Jacob, je ne suis plus quelqu'un de bien. »

« Je me moque de tout ça », répondit la jeune fille, catégorique, « Je ne chercherai même pas à savoir ce qui se passe. Je veux juste être ton amie. Est-ce qu'on ne peut plus être amis ? »

« Non. Ce serait dangereux pour toi, pour moi et pour d'autres. Il ne m'appartient pas de prendre une telle décision, je suis désolé. »

Kim avait arrêté de respirer.

« C'est… Est-ce que…Est-ce un non définitif ? » balbutia-t-elle la tête baissée sur ses chaussures. Elle ne voulait pas que Jacob voit les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux.

« Définitif. »

La sentence était tombée. Condamnation à mort. Sans prononcer un seul mot, Kim tourna les talons et sortit. Les couloirs étaient déserts, la cloche avait sonné. Elle renifla, se sécha les yeux avec le coin d'une de ses manches et prit une grande inspiration avant de taper trois coups sur la porte de sa salle de cours. Elle entra, bredouilla des excuses à son professeur d'histoire sans même le regarder et se glissa jusqu'à sa place en fixant ses pieds pour cacher ses yeux rouges. Le professeur se remit à parler et les mots n'étaient que bourdonnements dans les oreilles de Kim. Puis, au bout d'une demi-heure, ils redevinrent nets, ils refirent sens et l'adolescente s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage, les prenant en note avec une frénésie inhabituelle.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua Lily, complètement déconnectée, qui regardait par la fenêtre. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, et elle affichait un air mélancolique qui déchira le cœur de Kim. Elle se souvint alors que Jared Cameron l'avait laissée tomber comme une vieille chaussette dès son retour au lycée. Ce dernier, égal à lui-même, adressait un de ses innombrables sourires stupides à son copain Paul qui venait de dessiner une caricature de leur professeur. Jared et Paul se mirent ensuite à rire bien fort, comme s'ils n'étaient pas en plein milieu d'un cours, comme si personne ne pouvait les entendre. Kim sentit la colère déferler en elle par vagues de plus en plus puissantes. Elle entendait ces rires qui résonnaient dans sa tête, recouvrant les paroles du professeur. Elle pensait aux paroles de Jacob, à la manière dont il l'avait ignorée à son retour au lycée, à la manière dont elle s'était inquiétée et à quel point il s'en foutait. Elle se leva brusquement, sans même s'en rendre compte, se tourna mécaniquement vers Paul et Jared et se mit à hurler :

« Non mais vous avez fini ? Pour qui vous vous prenez, à la fin ? Y en a qui essaient de suivre ! Et puis pourquoi vous êtes revenus, d'abord ? Si l'histoire, ça ne vous intéresse pas, fichez le camp et foutez-nous la paix ! Votre absence a été une véritable bénédiction pour toute cette classe alors pitié, partez une bonne fois pour toutes, vous nous rendrez un fier service ! »

Le souffle court, tremblante, les mains plaquées sur son bureau, Kim se tut et rougit violemment lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. On aurait entendu une mouche voler. L'adolescente se rendit compte qu'elle fixait Jared avec insistance. Ce dernier ne bronchait pas et la fixait en retour avec dans le regard quelque chose d'étonnamment doux et réconfortant. Kim se rendit compte que le garçon avait de très beaux yeux et trouva qu'il était très agréable de s'y plonger. Elle avait l'impression de pousser la porte de chez elle après une très longue absence. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et le jeune homme se mit à lui sourire. Tout se passait comme au ralenti et Kim s'étonna du calme et de la gentillesse dont faisait preuve Jared compte tenu des circonstances. Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits, cependant, et le temps reprit son cours normal. Elle détourna vivement le regard en se demandant ce qui lui avait pris et se mit à fixer Paul pour lui faire comprendre que ses paroles lui étaient aussi adressées. Ce dernier ne fut pas aussi magnanime que son ami. Il se leva et domina la jeune fille de toute sa hauteur, dans l'optique évidente de lui faire peur. Il posa sur elle un regard impérieux, approcha son visage du sien et s'adressa à elle très lentement, comme s'il parlait à une gamine :

« Fais attention, petit roquet, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. Tu fais ta maligne tant que tu as un public, mais attends donc d'être seule », la menaça-t-il de sa voix grave.

Le cœur de Kim s'emballa, mais de peur cette fois. Jared s'était levé à son tour, il n'hésita pas à s'interposa entre elle et son ami.

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! » s'écria-t-il en s'adressant à Paul.

Les deux colosses s'affrontèrent du regard durant une longue minute. La salle de classe était plongée dans un silence glacial, la tension était palpable. Tout à coup, les deux amis s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, tout avait été dit mais aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. Le professeur fixait la scène, complètement figé, la craie à la main et la bouche grande ouverte. Puis la sonnerie retentit, Kim s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires et fut la première à regagner le couloir. Elle poussa un immense soupire de soulagement et fut rapidement rejointe par Lily qui la prit par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'écart.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je…je crois », répondit Kim, encore toute tremblante.

« Tu es sûre ? Tu es vraiment très pâle, tu sais. »

« O…Oui. Oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai fait ! En plein milieu d'un cours et sous les yeux de tout le monde ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? »

« Au contraire, c'était vraiment génial ! _Tu_ as été géniale, Kim ! Tu leur as dit tout ce que nous rêvions tous de leur dire ! Tu es notre héroïne, l'héroïne de la classe d'histoire ! »

Kim laissa échapper un rire nerveux, les larmes qu'elle avait retenues coulaient et coulaient sur ses joues. Lily la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter tandis que le couloir se remplissait peu à peu de lycéens pressés d'aller déjeuner. Elle aperçut soudain Jacob qui la fixait depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Paul et Jared. Ce dernier suivit le regard de Jacob et, à son froncement de sourcils, Kim se dit qu'il devait être mécontent de voir qu'elle était l'objet de l'attention du jeune homme. Jared glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Jacob. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui puis regarda de nouveau Kim. La stupeur se lisait sans ambiguïté sur ses traits. Lily choisit ce moment pour se détacher de l'adolescente et lui dit quelque chose que la jeune fille, trop préoccupée par ce qui se déroulait de l'autre côté du couloir, n'entendit pas.

« Hein ? »

« Je te demandais si tu voulais déjeuner avec moi et mes amis ce midi. »

« Oh. Non, merci, c'est gentil. Je vais… je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. »

« Quoi, tu sautes le repas ? »

« Ben… »

« Hors de question, tu viens manger avec nous, un point c'est tout ! »

Sur ce, Lily l'entraîna d'autorité vers la cafétéria et Kim se retrouva bientôt assise en compagnie d'une tripotée de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. C'était certes l'occasion de se faire de nouveaux amis mais la jeune fille était si anxieuse qu'elle demeura silencieuse une bonne partie du repas. Elle allait entamer son dessert lorsqu'un des amis de Lily, un certain Wilson, se risqua à lui adresser la parole :

« Alors, il paraît que tu as remis Paul Lahote et Jared Cameron à leur place, félicitations ! »

« Merci », répondit Kim en rougissant, « j'ai eu une sorte de… pulsion. »

« Comment ont-ils réagi ? »

« Jared m'a regardée bizarrement sans rien dire et Paul m'a menacée. Sur ce, Jared s'est levé pour s'interposer entre nous. Il a dû avoir peur que je fasse du mal à son copain », plaisanta-t-elle.

« Wouah, chaud ! »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Wilson ne trouva rien de plus intéressant à dire et Kim ne fit pas l'effort de relancer la discussion. Faute de mieux, le jeune homme s'intéressa de nouveau à ce que disaient ses amis. L'adolescente en profita pour terminer son dessert et prit aussitôt congé. Elle se retrouva comme prévu à la bibliothèque et se morigéna en pensant à quel point elle avait été minable. Elle se plongea dans un bouquin pour tenter d'oublier cette foutue matinée et son plan fonctionna plutôt bien.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	10. Etonnement

**Réponses aux Non-Inscrits**:

**Guest:** Les réponses ne sont pas pour maintenant et je sens que ce chapitre va te laisser sur ta faim ! Courage, tiens le coup! ;p

**mia68:** Bon, pour l'instant, Jared, préfère observer de loin mais les choses accélèrent dans le chapitre suivant, c'est promis. Là, Kim est encore dans le brouillard, la pauvre! ^^"

**tia63:** L'imprégnation va permettre à Jacob de continuer à traîner avec Kim, mais pas dans les meilleures conditions. Les parents de Kim complotent encore...

**lili:** Hihi, j'espère que ce chapitre te fera le même effet! ^^

**Evangeline:** Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long ! Mais tu attendras encore la suite avec impatience, c'est une fin à suspense!

Je sais que mes réponses sont un peu rapides mais je fais tout pour accélérer la publication, car cet aprem et jusqu'à ce soir je ne serai pas en mesure de le faire. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira mais Jared n'y tient pas encore le rôle principal, j'avais encore d'autres intrigues à conduire. Ca s'arrangera dans le chapitre suivant!

J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ma vision des choses!

BONNE LECTURE! ^^

* * *

**X**

**ETONNEMENT**

Kim bouquinait, tranquillement installée à une table de la bibliothèque, lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. La jeune fille fit un bond sur sa chaise en poussant un petit cri de souris. Elle se retourna et vit Jacob, qui rigolait comme un bossu. Il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, veux-tu ! », lui intima l'adolescente, « Tu n'en as plus le droit puisque nous ne sommes plus amis ! », ajouta-t-elle, rancunière.

« Eh bien en fait… J'ai eu l'autorisation. »

« L'autorisation ? Votre petit « groupe » ressemble de plus en plus à une… En fait, j'hésite entre deux termes : secte et mafia. Lequel conviendrait le mieux, à ton avis ? »

« Ne sois pas comme ça, Kim… »

Le regard de Jacob s'était fait plus sérieux, il avait soudain reprit ses grands airs sombres et mystérieux, ceux qui allaient avec la montagne de muscles.

« Alors maintenant tu te fiches que je me mette en danger. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Il se trouve que les choses ont changé : tu n'es plus en danger. »

« Ah oui, et en quel honneur ? »

« Disons que tu seras protégée quoi qu'il arrive. »

Kim trouva ces propos chevaleresques quelque peu surannés et fit de grands efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Par qui ? Par toi ? »

Jacob l'observa en silence.

« Quoi, tu ne veux pas me répondre ? »

Jacob demeura silencieux.

« Tu ne veux pas me répondre », en conclut Kim.

« Tu m'as dit que si nous redevenions amis tu ne chercherais pas à savoir ce qui se passe, je te rappelle. »

« Tu as raison », capitula l'adolescente, « je ne poserai plus de questions. »

« Dis-moi, comment ont réagi Paul et Jared quand tu leur as hurlé dessus ? » enchaîna Jacob.

« Ils ont dû tout te raconter, non ? »

« Je veux avoir ton point de vue. »

« Paul a essayé de m'intimider et il m'a menacée. Perdre les pédales pour si peu, c'est signe qu'en plus d'être l'idiot que j'ai toujours cru, il est _complètement_ cinglé ! »

Jacob se racla la gorge, semble-t-il gêné.

« Et Jared ? »

« Il est resté là, à me regarder avec un air idiot », répondit Kim en faisant preuve d'une parfaite mauvaise foi. Elle s'était non seulement absorbée dans la contemplation de ses yeux chocolat, mais elle avait en plus trouvé le jeune homme… attirant. La jeune fille grimaça à cette pensée. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

« Ah… Mais… il t'a défendue contre Paul, non ? »

Kim haussa les épaules.

« C'était la moindre des choses. Quand on est ami avec un molosse enragé, on a la responsabilité de lui passer la muselière lorsqu'il se met à grogner. »

« Kim… », murmura Jacob, visiblement atterré.

« Ben quoi, tu voulais mon point de vue, non ? »

« Malheureusement oui. »

« Oh. On m'appelle, attends une minute. »

Kim sortit son portable de la poche de son jean et jeta un œil à l'écran.

« Tiens, Alice », s'étonna-t-elle.

« Alice comme dans Alice Cullen ? », s'enquit Jacob.

« Tu la connais ? »

« Si on veut… », répondit l'adolescent, « Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec… »

« Allô », le coupa Kim sans la moindre vergogne.

« Alors tu es de nouveau amie avec Jacob ? », attaqua son interlocutrice.

« Oui, ça a marché. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment grâce à moi. Jacob a eu la permission. On le tient en laisse, tu comprends. »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Alice, à l'autre bout du fil, était morte de rire.

« Très bien trouvé ! Je comprends pourquoi nous deviendrons amies. »

« Tu dis des choses étranges, le plus souvent, tu es au courant ? »

« Oui ! »

« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? »

« Pour m'assurer que tout avance comme prévu ! »

« Hein ? »

« Mission accomplie. Salut ! »

Avant que Kim ait pu dire « Ouf ! », Alice avait déjà raccroché.

« Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec les Cullen ! », intervint Jacob.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi… »

« Les légendes ? »

« Exactement ! »

« Ce sont des idioties, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Jacob ! »

« Les Cullen ne sont pas…fréquentables, c'est tout ! »

« Toi non plus, je te signale, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit », répliqua Kim. « Je ne suis plus quelqu'un de bien », le singea-t-elle en riant.

« Comme tu voudras… Au fait, j'ai un ami qui aurait besoin d'aide en histoire, tu accepterais de l'aider ? »

« Quel genre d'ami ? Tu as de mauvaises fréquentations, en ce moment… »

« Un ami, c'est tout. »

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Est-ce que c'est un membre de la mafia ? »

« Peut-être bien… »

« Alors c'est non ! »

« D'accord, j'aurais essayé... Sinon… j'organise une soirée chez moi vendredi soir. Tu es invitée, bien entendu. »

« Il y aura qui ? », s'enquit Kim, méfiante.

« Une bonne partie du lycée, les flyers commenceront à circuler dès demain. »

« Oh, alors je suis invitée en avant-première », s'écria Kim faussement flattée. « Je viendrai ! »

« Promis ? »

« Promis ! Alice m'a dit qu'il fallait que je sorte. »

« Kim, évite de parler d'elle en ma présence, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Et je peux parler d'Edward ? »

Jacob secoua la tête.

« De Carlisle ? »

Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

« D'Esmee ? »

Il secoua encore la tête.

« Compris ! Au fait, comment peux-tu être sûr que des gens vont se pointer à te fête ? A part moi et les membres de ta secte de bodybuildés, je veux dire. Tu n'es pas franchement populaire…»

« L'ancien Jacob ne l'était pas, mais le nouveau fait craquer toutes les filles ! »

« Vraiment ? », laissa échapper Kim, sceptique.

« Vraiment… », assura Jacob en lui adressant un sourire enjôleur plutôt réussi qui la fit rougir.

« Et tu n'as pas encore vu mes muscles », ajouta-t-il avec un clinc d'œil.

« Ils sont difficiles à louper, Jacob », lui fit remarquer Kim.

« Mais ils sont encore plus impressionnants sans vêtements… »

L'adolescente allait répliquer lorsque Jared déboula soudain dans la bibliothèque, visiblement furieux.

« Jacob, dehors, tout de suite ! »

Kim observa son ami obéir sans broncher, estomaquée. Elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires et les suivit à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque, curieuse de voir ce qui allait se passer. Paul et Embry attendaient les deux garçons de pied ferme, ce qui étonna la jeune fille. Elle fit mine de passer devant eux sans s'arrêter mais demeura dans les parages dans l'espoir de surprendre leur conversation. Ce fut peine perdue car Paul vint la rejoindre pour la menacer une nouvelle fois :

« Cesse de fourrer ton nez partout, Calbreen », lui murmura-t-il en la fixant bien dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, _Lahote_ ! »

« Eh bien tu devrais ! » répondit-il avant de lui tourner le dos.

Un peu refroidie, Kim poursuivit son chemin en traitant mentalement Paul de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait. Ce type lui fichait vraiment la frousse. Et s'il était l'homme de main de leur organisation criminelle ? Elle l'imaginait assez bien en tueur à gages.

Le jour suivant, la jeune fille fut heureuse de retrouver _son_ Jacob. Celui qui était son ami avant tout. Elle ne l'en soupçonnait pas moins, comme le reste de l'école, d'être un mercenaire à la solde d'une mystérieuse organisation criminelle. Du coin de l'œil, Kim apercevait souvent le reste de sa bande de hors-la-loi qui semblait le surveiller de loin. Lorsque les deux amis déambulaient dans les couloirs en discutant tranquillement entre les cours – Kim évitant avec soin d'aborder les sujets qui fâchent – on pouvait être sûr que les trois autres n'étaient jamais bien loin. L'adolescente se demanda un temps s'ils surveillaient seulement Jacob ou s'ils la surveillaient elle aussi. Mais elle supposa bien vite qu'ils tenaient simplement à éviter que leur « collègue » ne laisse échapper quelque information relative à leurs activités illicites. Un doute demeurait cependant, un doute qu'elle s'efforçait d'ignorer : pourquoi avaient-ils pris la peine d'autoriser Jacob à la fréquenter si leur relation entraînait autant de complications ? Les risques à courir le valaient-ils vraiment ? Jacob prit même la peine de manger en compagnie de Kim, au grand étonnement de cette dernière, qui se préparait déjà à aller s'enterrer à la bibliothèque. Il ne la quittait plus d'une semelle, l'attendant à la sortie de chacun de ses cours. A la fin de la journée, la jeune fille commençait à se poser des questions. Elle avait la très nette impression de se déplacer en permanence avec un garde du corps (Jacob) et une escorte (les autres membres de la mafia).

Elle fut presque soulagée lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin seule sur le chemin de chez elle. Jacob avait insisté lourdement pour la raccompagner, mais elle était parvenue – certes avec peine – à lui faire entendre raison. Cependant, elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Sa mère lui envoya un SMS pour l'informer que son père et elle rentreraient tard : la jeune fille était donc censée se charger de préparer le dîner. Kim surveillait la cuisson de son omelette aux champignons lorsque ses parents firent leur apparition. Elle fut étonnée, en se retournant, de les voir arriver ensemble car ils étaient partis séparément le matin. Tous deux plantés sur le seuil de la cuisine, ils la couvaient d'un drôle de regard.

« Vous aviez quelque chose de prévu, après le travail ? », demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur la poêle brûlante.

« Un pot avec les collègues de ton père », répondit Mme Calbreen sans l'once d'une hésitation.

« Ah, d'accord ! C'est pourquoi vous êtes arrivés ensemble », se rassura Kim qui commençait déjà à échafauder les thèses les plus extravagantes.

Elle se retourna de nouveau et nota que son père avait disparu.

« Où est passé papa ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Il est sûrement là où l'on ne peut pas aller à sa place, ma chérie. »

« Ah. »

« Alors, des nouvelles de l'école ? Tu ne me dis pas grand-chose sur le lycée, ces derniers temps. »

« Non, pas vraiment. Rien de neuf. »

« Ah non ? », s'écria Mme Calbreen, littéralement estomaquée, « Tu en es sûre », insista-t-elle.

« Parfaitement », répondit Kim en posant un regard soupçonneux sur sa mère, « Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? Il n'y a eu ni alerte à la bombe, ni tremblement de terre, à ce que je sache ! »

« Mais euh… Tu ne t'es pas fait de nouveaux amis ? »

« Non. »

« Tu n'es pas…tombée amoureuse ? »

« Mais non, enfin ! » s'exclama Kim, agacée.

« Ce Paul et ce Jared dont tu nous as parlé, tu les trouves toujours aussi agaçants ? »

« Oh que oui ! Malheureusement… »

« Ah. »

Le silence s'installa, troublé uniquement par le bruit de crépitement qu'émettait la poêle chaude. Kim venait tout juste de retourner l'omelette lorsque son père revint.

« Désolés pour le retard, nous avons eu un rendez-vous à la banque qui ne pouvait pas attendre », déclara-t-il en prenant place à la table du petit-déjeuner.

Son adolescente de fille se figea soudain puis, lentement, se retourna.

« Un rendez-vous à la banque », répéta-t-elle. « Je ne savais pas que les banques ouvraient si tard. Ni que les entreprises y organisaient des pots… »

Prise en flagrant délit, Madame Calbreen avait baissé les yeux sur ses chaussures. Monsieur Calbreen affichait quant à lui un air paniqué et ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans mot dire. Kim lâcha sa spatule en bois qui tomba dans la poêle avec un bruit mat et sortit de la cuisine en ignorant royalement ses menteurs de parents. Elle ne les croisa pas le matin suivant mais, si ça avait été le cas, elle ne leur aurait pas adressé la parole. C'est l'humeur morose qu'elle quitta la maison, consciente qu'elle s'apprêtait à affronter une nouvelle journée emplie de mystères, de secrets, et de gens qui mentent. Face à tout cela, Kim ne pouvait que s'étonner, se méfier, douter et parfois bouder en guise de protestation. En somme, elle ne pouvait pas grand-chose. Elle se sentait comme ces héroïnes de tragédies grecques qui, en proie à une fatalité opaque et écrasante, s'évertuaient à la combattre en vain, se vidant peu à peu de leurs forces, jusqu'à la mort. Tout en ce faisant ces sombres réflexions, l'adolescente était consciente, comme tous les adolescents, de dramatiser sa situation. Mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle accueillit Jacob avec froideur, alors qu'il l'attendait à quelques mètres de chez elle, visiblement déterminé à l'escorter jusqu'au lycée.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de poser de questions », lui dit-elle d'emblée, « mais sache que ton attitude et celle de tes copains gangsters m'agace singulièrement. »

Le jeune homme s'obstina à ne pas mal prendre sa remarque, ce qui énerva un peu plus son amie. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, marchant silencieusement à ses côtés, comme un gardien silencieux. Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, voilà ce que signifiait son attitude. En cours d'histoire, Paul fut égal à lui-même mais se trouvait bien dépourvu de camarade de jeu, Jared se contentant pour une fois de suivre sagement le cours, tout en jetant des coups d'œil appuyés à une Kim renfrognée qui ne manquait rien de son étrange manège. Une question de plus se forma alors dans son esprit, une question _insoluble_ de plus. Elle aurait voulu lui hurler devant toute la classe : « Non mais qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? ». Mais, en vérité, elle se sentait vidée. Elle savait bien que jamais elle n'oserait entreprendre ce qu'elle avait entrepris quelques jours auparavant. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que le professeur ne l'ait pas envoyée directement répondre de sa conduite chez le proviseur-adjoint. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'était _pas_ étonnant, ces derniers temps ? _Tout_ lui échappait. _Absolument_ tout. Avec un soupir, elle se dit que personne ne comprendrait qu'elle s'acharne contre Jared qui, depuis quelques jours, se comportait de manière adorable. Son regard n'avait rien d'hostile, au contraire. Mais il n'en pesait pas moins sur elle. Et Kim ne comprenait pas. Non, elle ne comprenait pas.

A la pause de midi, elle suivit sagement Jacob jusqu'à la cafétéria où ils s'attablèrent à l'écart du reste de la secte des bodybuildés, exactement comme la veille. Le jeune homme engagea la discussion sur un sujet sans risques, bien balisé. Kim lui répondit, mais sans enthousiasme, jouant avec la nourriture du bout de sa fourchette. Jacob lança un regard inquiet à Jared, qui ne quittait pas la table des yeux. Ce regard, l'adolescente ne le perçut bien heureusement pas, il se serait ajouté à la montagne de questions qu'elle se posait déjà et menaçait de lui transpercer le crâne comme un marteau-piqueur. Jacob changea soudain de sujet pour parler de la fameuse soirée qu'il avait soudain décidé d'organiser.

« Ton père est d'accord, que tu invites tout le lycée à faire la bringue chez toi ? », s'étonna Kim.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il sait que c'est pour la bonne cause ! »

Pour la bonne cause… Ils n'allaient quand même pas…

« Vous n'allez quand même pas en profiter pour faire circuler de la drogue ! », chuchota une Kim révoltée en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant vers la table qu'occupait la mafia.

Jacob, apparemment hilare, partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui attira l'attention d'une bonne partie de la cafet'.

« Tu nous prends pour des dealers de drogue ? »

« Tout le monde, vous prend pour des dealers de drogue » le corrigea son amie.

« Nous ne sommes pas des dealers, Kim. Là-dessus, tu peux me faire confiance. »

« Mouais… », répondit Kim, peu convaincue.

Le portable de la jeune fille, posé sur la table, se mit alors à vibrer, ce qui évita aux deux jeunes gens d'avoir à affronter le silence gênant qui allait forcément suivre ce drôle d'échange. L'écran s'illumina, si bien que Jacob put déchiffrer sans mal le nom de la personne qui tentait de joindre son amie : Alice. Il grimaça et son regard dériva automatiquement vers Jared qui l'intercepta et fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Kim décrocha tranquillement, heureuse de trouver là un prétexte à interrompre sa conversation avec Jacob, et sans se douter le moins du monde du drame qui se jouait devant elle.

« Allô, Kim ? »

« Alice ! »

« Dis-moi, ton professeur de maths sera bien absent, demain ? »

« Ah bon ? Je ne suis pas au courant… »

« Ce qui te laissera l'après-midi libre », poursuivit la jeune fille, imperturbable.

« Si tu le dis… Mais je ne peux rien te confirmer. »

« J'ai mes sources. Puisque tu n'auras rien d'autre à faire, que dirais-tu de nous accompagner, Bella et moi, pour une virée shopping à Port Angeles ? »

« Une virée shopping ? Pourquoi pas », accepta aussitôt Kim, prête à tout pour éviter une autre après-midi de solitude enfermée dans sa chambre et gardant pour elle l'horreur que lui inspirait cette activité typiquement féminine.

« Super ! », s'exclama Alice de sa voix flûtée, « auras-tu la voiture de tes parents ? »

« Pas sûr… »

« Mon père pourra te ramener mais il faudrait que quelqu'un te dépose devant le lycée de Forks dès la fin des cours. »

« Attends une minutes. »

Sans raccrocher, Kim reposa le téléphone sur la table et leva les yeux vers Jacob, qui la fixait d'un œil torve.

« Dis-moi, Jake, tu as bien une moto… »

« Oui, pourquoi… », confirma-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, sentant déjà l'entourloupe venir.

« Dans ce cas, il te serait possible de me déposer à Forks demain à la pause de midi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En théorie, ce serait possible », commença-t-il, « mais si c'est pour traîner avec Alice Cullen, c'est hors de question ! »

« Allez, s'il-te-plaît ! », le supplia Kim en lui faisant ses yeux de cocker, « C'est simplement pour faire du shopping. Je n'ai rien à me mettre pour ta soirée ! Je risquerais de te fiche la honte en débarquant habillée n'importe comment, tu sais ! C'est aussi pour toi, que je le fais ! »

« Mais oui, c'est ça », répondit son ami, peu convaincu, en levant les yeux au ciel, consterné de voir ce dont étaient capables les filles pour obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient.

Kim reprit le téléphone en poussant un profond soupir.

« Jacob refuse de m'accorder le seul service que je lui ais jamais demandé. Je verrai ça avec mes parents. »

« Appelle-moi en cas de problème : on trouvera une autre solution. Au fait, lorsque tu demanderas la permission à tes parents, évite de me mentionner, surtout. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Fais juste ce que je te dis », insista Alice sans prendre la peine de s'expliquer. Comme d'habitude.

« Très bien, si ça peut te faire plaisir » abdiqua Kim avant de raccrocher.

« Dis-moi, Kim, trois filles seules dans une ville aussi grande que Port Angeles, ça peut être dangereux… » fit aussitôt remarquer Jacob

« Port Angeles n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler une grande ville. Orlando en est une et je m'y suis baladée seule pendant des années sans jamais avoir aucun ennui. Il fera jour, en plus, et tout le monde sait que les vampires ne sortent que la nuit », plaisanta l'adolescente en se levant pour aller déposer son plateau.

Jacob ne la suivit pas, préférant rejoindre sa bande, « sans doute pour faire son rapport », se dit Kim en soupirant. Jacob était leur petit chienchien, c'était navrant.

Ses parents se sentaient si mal après qu'elle les ait pris en flagrant délit de mensonge, que la jeune fille n'eut aucun mal à obtenir son droit de sortie. Le pick-up, malheureusement, n'était pas disponible, son père étant obligé de travailler tard le lendemain. C'est ainsi qu'en ce jeudi midi elle se retrouva à attendre Bella sur le parking du lycée de La Push. Elle patientait déjà depuis de longues minutes lorsque cette dernière lui envoya un SMS pour la prévenir qu'elle serait en retard. Kim loucha alors sur la camionnette blanche dans laquelle les élèves étaient invité à faire don de leur sang et se dit qu'elle pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups : tuer le temps et sauver des vies. Elle en ressortit un gros morceau de brownie dans la bouche et un pansement sur le bras droit, et attendit encore cinq minutes avant qu'un vieux pick-up d'un rouge délavé vienne à sa rencontre.

« On doit passer chercher Alice chez elle, elle a oublié son portefeuille. Elle a passé un moment à le chercher partout, ce qui nous a mises en retard », s'expliqua Bella dès que Kim fut installée sur la banquette.

Elles se garèrent donc vingt minutes plus tard devant la maison des Cullen que Kim voyait pour la première fois en plein jour. Autant dire qu'elle fut impressionnée par la modernité de l'architecture qui, étonnamment, se fondait assez bien dans le paysage. Elle allait ouvrir la portière pour descendre, lorsque Bella arrêta son geste.

« Non, on attend Alice dans la voiture, elle ne devrait plus tarder », déclara-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

Kim obtempéra et les deux adolescentes se murèrent dans un silence gênant qu'Alice ne vint malheureusement pas troubler de sa bonne humeur. Elles avaient beau fixer toutes deux la porte d'entrée de la bâtisse avec insistance, leur amie s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir en sortir.

« Ecoute », intervint Bella au bout de ce qui sembla à Kim une éternité, « je vais voir ce qu'il en est à l'intérieur. Toi, tu restes ici ! »

Kim hocha la tête et suivit son amie du regard qui déjà s'éloignait à pieds et disparut bientôt à l'intérieur de la maison. Au bout d'un moment, l'adolescente, qui sentait une douleur lancinante dans son bras droit, retira son manteau, souleva la manche de son pull et arracha lentement le pansement que l'infirmière avait apposé sur la blessure une heure auparavant. Un bleu commençait à se former et le sang se mit à perler de la piqûre. Kim tenta aussitôt de remettre le pansement mais il refusait désormais d'adhérer à sa peau. Après de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses, elle abandonna et la piqûre se retrouva en contact direct avec la manche de son pull, sur laquelle apparut une toute petite tâche vermeille.

L'adolescente attendit encore et encore, et le temps semblait s'écouler bien plus lentement que lorsque Bella se trouvait à ses côtés. A travers les gigantesques bais vitrés, Kim parvenait à apercevoir des silhouettes furtives et incroyablement rapides mais rendues sombres par la lumière qui éclairait l'intérieur de la maison et les rideaux qui, à certains endroits, avaient été tirés. De là où elle était, elle avait simplement l'impression d'assister à un étrange spectacle d'ombres chinoises. A d'autres endroits, les reflets que projetaient les arbres sur les vitres l'empêchaient de discerner quoi que ce soit. Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi Bella ne s'était pas garée plus prêt de la villa, car ce n'était pas la place qui manquait. La jeune quileute se mit soudain à imaginer les pires choses une hypothèse en particulier s'imposait à elle : une prise d'otage. Elle savait bien sûr que, comme toutes ses idées, celle-ci était ridicule, malgré tout elle ne parvenait pas à la chasser de son esprit.

N'y tenant plus et, malgré la peur qui commençait à la gagner, Kim descendit finalement du véhicule et s'avança vers la maison en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle frissonna dans l'air glacial car elle avait oublié de remettre son manteau. Elle entra sans faire de bruit en se disant que c'était certes la meilleure solution en cas de prise d'otage mais que ça restait franchement mal poli. L'adolescente emprunta l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, les sens en alerte et ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'elle aperçut une bonne cinquantaine de toques de diplômés réunies dans un cadre. En arrivant à l'étage, elle reconnut le salon dans lequel elle s'était éveillée quelques semaines auparavant. Il semblait vide de toute présence humaine mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait, le cœur battant, à emprunter un second escalier, elle se trouva soudain en présence d'un jeune homme aux yeux d'une drôle de couleur. L'extrémité intérieure de ses sourcils était relevée mais il ne semblait pas en colère, il paraissait plutôt en proie à une vive douleur. Il la fixa un instant sans bouger, à quelques mètres de distance. Kim tenta de se souvenir d'où il était venu : de l'étage au-dessus ? De la cuisine ? Etrangement, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse. Il semblait être apparu de nulle part. Elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier au-dessus d'elle ainsi que la voix rassurante d'Alice. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour l'appeler, mais c'est ce moment-là que choisit le jeune homme pour fondre sur elle à une vitesse proprement hallucinante. Kim aurait juré avoir vu ses canines s'allonger en une fraction de seconde. Elle n'eut pas même le temps de réaliser ce à quoi elle avait affaire car, emportée par l'élan de l'inconnu qui s'était jeté sur elle, elle bascula en arrière, se cogna la tête contre elle ne savait quoi et sombra dans l'inconscience.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	11. Les vampires

**Réponses aux Non-Inscrits:**

**mia68**: Ouiiii, hi hi! Je suis sadique et je dois dire que j'aime ça!

**Guest: **Tu parles des autres vampires qui auraient pu sentir le sang de Kim, c'est ça ? Eh bien j'ai supposé qu'il n'y avait pas assez de sang pour qu'ils soient alertés et qu'ils étaient tous occupés à l'étage à chercher le portefeuille d'Alice. En plus Bella était déjà dans la maison alors peut-être que l'odeur de Kim s'est mêlée à la sienne, tout simplement. Une humaine ou bien deux, quelle différence ? Du coup, Jasper descend pour faire je ne sais quoi, tombe sur elle, de près il peut sentir le sang de sa piqûre et il lui saute dessus. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est difficile de penser à tout! ^^

**lili:** Comment je fais pour écrire aussi bien ? Aucune idée! Je n'ai pas de recette secrète à refiler, sinon ç'aurait été avec plaisir! ^^ L'histoire n'avance pas aussi vite que cela, ce chapitre ne décrit pas encore le déroulement de la soirée mais laisse tout de même présager pas mal de complications pour ce pauvre Jared! Alors non, Kim ne va pas se laisser avoir facilement. Si je fais traîner les choses, ce n'est pas par sadisme mais pour donner un effet de naturel. Si Kim se pamait soudain devant Jared, tous mes efforts voleraient en éclats !

Désolée pour le retard! Certains le savent déjà mais j'étais partie en vacances à Barcelone. A partir de maintenant, mon rythme de publication risque d'être un peu chaotique, mais je ferai de mon mieux!

* * *

**XI**

**LES VAMPIRES**

Kim entendait des voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Enfin, « à l'intérieur », ça elle n'en était pas tellement sûre. Peut-être venaient-elles d'ailleurs. Elle entendait des voix, ça c'était certain. Une voix qu'elle connaissait, une qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Et tu n'as rien vu, Alice ? »

« Elle passe son temps à traîner avec le sac-à-puce, ça bloque mes visions. J'ai vu ce qui allait se passer presque au moment exact où ça se produisait. Bref, sur ce coup-là, mon don ne m'a servi à rien… »

« Où est Jasper ? »

« A l'étage avec Esmee et Emmett. Il l'a éloigné pendant que je m'occupais de Kim. Esmee tente de le raisonner. »

« Si cette fille a vu quelque chose, elle nous met tous en danger ! Nous serons obligés de partir ! »

« Calme-toi, Rosalie, s'il s'avère que Kim a deviné ce que nous sommes, elle ne dira rien à personne, nous pouvons lui faire confiance ! »

« Comment lui faire confiance alors que tes visions sont brouillées par ses « mauvaises fréquentations » ? »

« Alice, le principe de confiance exige que l'on croit en quelqu'un sans avoir à le surveiller. Je _sais_ que Kim ne révèlera rien du tout ! »

« Et que sais-tu d'autre sur elle, au juste ? »

« Ce que je sais d'autre risque de ne pas te plaire… Autant t'éviter ce désagrément. »

« C'est extrêmement délicat de ta part, je t'en remercie, Alice. Mais ce n'est pas en nous voilant la face que nous allons nous sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel _tu_ nous as _tous_ fourrés ! »

La voix inconnue, colérique et haut perchée lui vrillait les tympans. Kim grimaça, gémit en signe de protestation. Les voix se turent aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, la pièce était plongée dans le silence. Au bout de quelques secondes à fixer un plafond somme toute assez ordinaire, et comme rien ne se passait, l'adolescente se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ces voix, sans doute, n'étaient pas réelles. Cette pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était certainement sa chambre. Et elle s'y trouvait seule. Elle se suréleva légèrement en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour avoir une vue plus étendue de ce qu'elle supposait être sa chambre et reconnue sans mal le salon dans lequel elle avait déjà ouvert les yeux quelques semaines auparavant. Un ricanement lui échappa. Kim trouvait cela cocasse de s'éveiller à cet endroit pour la seconde fois. Et comme la fois précédente, elle ne se souvint pas immédiatement des évènements qui l'avaient amenée dans ce si joli salon. Lorsqu'une voix se mit à chuchoter, ne s'adressant visiblement pas à elle, l'adolescente tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce.

« Elle trouve ça drôle, en plus ! Elle est complètement folle ! »

« Rosalie, voyons, elle est simplement désorientée. »

Kim reconnut aisément Alice mais fronça les sourcils lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une blonde plantureuse et glaciale qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui lui rendit son regard. Un regard empli d'une telle colère qu'il la fit frémir. Cette jeune femme était magnifique, il n'y avait pas à dire, mais Kim la trouva immédiatement hautaine et antipathique. Elle prit soin de ne pas baisser les yeux en premier, comme pour prouver à l'inconnue qu'elle ne lui faisait pas peur. Ce qui était faux. Rosalie détourna brusquement le regard au bout de quelques secondes à peine. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une victoire, Kim s'en rendit bien compte. L'attention de son adversaire venait simplement d'être attirée ailleurs. Son regard allait se poser sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un de plus intéressant, voilà tout. L'adolescente, toute à sa fascination pour Rosalie, n'avait pas vu Alice approcher. Elle se trouvait déjà à ses côtés lorsque le docteur Cullen fit son apparition dans la cage d'escalier que Rosalie fixait justement avec une extrême attention.

« Kim, te souviens-tu de comment tu es arrivée là ? », lui demanda prudemment Alice, agenouillée devant elle.

« Je… »

La jeune fille hésita, se rendant compte que non, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle se rappelait que Bella était passé la chercher sur le parking du lycée. Elle avait d'ailleurs dû l'attendre un sacré bout de temps. Bella s'était excusée, cependant. Pourquoi était-elle en retard ? Alice ! C'était la faute d'Alice. Un oubli. Le vieux pick-up avait rejoint la demeure des Cullen. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Alice s'y trouvait. Il fallait passer la chercher. Bella et elle avaient attendu Alice, Alice qui ne venait pas. Bella était partie la chercher. Mais elle ne revenait plus. Kim avait décidé d'aller jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Et puis… Il y avait eu cette présence. Menaçante. Etrange. Un garçon dont les yeux laissaient à penser qu'il n'avait rien d'humain. Un garçon et pourtant autre chose. Ce garçon… Il s'était passé quelque chose… Kim, qui était maintenant assise sur le canapé, eut un vertige soudain et se rattrapa à l'accoudoir pour ne pas basculer en arrière.

« Kim, rallonge-toi », lui ordonna le docteur Cullen.

La jeune fille obéit en tremblant. Elle se souvenait. Elle regardait Carlisle, penché au-dessus d'elle, et soudain elle vit ce qu'elle avait vu dans le garçon qui l'avait agressée. Elle ne vit pas les longues dents, bien sûr. Mais elle vit quelque chose. Dans la couleur des yeux, dans la pâleur de la peau, dans l'étrange beauté des traits. Quelque chose qui était présent chez tous les Cullen. Si le garçon n'était pas humain alors aucun d'eux ne l'était. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? » articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

« Calme-toi, Kim, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Tu nous connais, tu peux nous faire confiance », lui murmura Carlisle en farfouillant dans sa sacoche.

« Non, je ne vous connais pas. Où est Bella ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! » s'écria-t-elle au bord de la panique en se rendant compte de l'absence de son amie.

Elle voulut se redresser mais Alice, la si petite, si frêle Alice, l'en empêcha. Elle fit preuve pour cela d'une force surhumaine. Kim sut alors qu'il était inutile de lutter et se mit à sangloter doucement. Ces gens qu'elle croyait connaître, ces gens étaient des monstres. Tous. Elle était seule parmi eux et Bella avait disparu.

« Bella est dehors avec Edward. Dans les circonstances, il devenait dangereux pour elle de rester dans cette maison. Elle est en sécurité », lui assura Carlisle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? » insista Kim.

« Tu le sais déjà », lui répondit Alice, aussi énigmatique qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Non ! Sinon, je ne vous le demanderais pas ! », s'écria la jeune fille, à bout de patience.

« Calme-toi et réfléchis », lui recommanda son amie, imperturbable. Kim plongea son regard dans celui d'Alice et ne put s'empêcher de faire confiance à ce regard-là. Sa respiration se fit moins erratique et elle obéit simplement. Elle pensa aux dents longues du garçon. Elle pensa à la froideur de la peau d'Alice contre la sienne, Alice qui l'enserrait toujours dans un étau de fer. Elle pensa aux légendes quileutes, aux ennemis de sa tribu dont Jacob avait accepté de lui livrer le nom sur cette plage il y a des semaines. Et la réponse s'imposa à elle comme une évidence.

« Vampires. Vous êtes des vampires », murmura-t-elle.

Alice l'avait lâchée, elle était maintenant libre de ses mouvements.

« Suis cette lumière des yeux, Kim », enchaîna Carlisle, « je dois m'assurer que tu n'as pas de commotion cérébrale. »

L'adolescente s'exécuta puis répondit aux diverses questions du docteur Cullen. Avait-elle des maux de tête, lui était-il difficile de se concentrer. Ses réponses furent négatives. Elle fut alors autorisée à se relever lentement et à s'asseoir. Kim remarqua qu'un nouveau pansement avait été appliqué à l'endroit de sa piqûre. Sa manche droite avait été relevée et l'était restée. Alice suivit son regard.

« C'est cette minuscule piqûre qui a causé ce désastre », déclara-t-elle.

« Alors… », commença Kim en avalant péniblement sa salive, « alors vous…vous buvez du sang humain ? »

« Non. Nous sommes des vampires « végétariens ». »

« Vous vous nourrissez de quoi alors ? De sève ? »

« Non », la détrompa Alice en riant, « nous buvons le sang d'animaux que nous chassons dans la forêt. »

« Alors pourquoi il… Pourquoi m'a-t-il agressée ? »

« Jasper n'a pas pu résister », intervint Carlisle, « il n'est pas sevré depuis aussi longtemps que nous. Il est très difficile, pour un vampire, de se passer de sang humain. »

« Pourquoi le faites-vous alors ? », s'étonna Kim. Elle se morigéna aussitôt, après tout peut importaient leurs raisons ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas les persuader de cesser leurs efforts, de céder à la tentation et de la manger toute crue !

« Eh bien nous pensons que les humains sont nos égaux et que nous n'avons pas à les considérer comme de la nourriture », déclara le docteur Cullen en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

« Vous êtes les gentils de l'histoire, alors ? »

« Si on veut. Mais nous restons dangereux. Peu importent les efforts que nous faisons pour les réfréner, nos instincts de tueurs feront toujours partie intégrante de ce que nous sommes. »

Kim fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

« Mais vous êtes médecin. Voir tout ce sang à longueur de journées… C'est une… c'est une… »

« … torture ? La médecine est une vocation et je suis sevré de sang humain depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que les autres. »

« Parce que vous êtes le plus âgé ? »

« Je suis leur père à tous. »

« Vous les avez… mordus ? »

La conversation dura ainsi près de deux heures durant lesquelles Kim apprit des bouches d'Alice et Carlisle à peu près tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les vampires. Les vrais vampires, pas ceux des divers bouquins, films et dessins-animés. Car oui, il y avait des différences notables. En grande fan de Buffy contre les vampires, l'adolescente apprit ainsi que non, les vrais vampires ne se transformaient pas en d'hideuses créatures aux visages déformés. Pendant ce temps, le regard de Rosalie pesait sur la seule humaine de la pièce, un regard empli de défiance que Kim, malgré tous ses efforts, ne parvenait pas à ignorer et qui la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Au bout d'un certain temps, le silence s'installa, tout semblait avoir été dit, y compris le fait que jamais au grand jamais Kim ne devrait révéler quoi que ce soit sur la véritable nature des membres de la famille Cullen. Elle avait juré et maintenant plus personne ne prononçait un mot. Profitant de ce lapse de temps pour réfléchir, la jeune fille se rendit compte que si les Cullen étaient des vampires, ils ne pouvaient pas être des représentants de la loi, comme elle le pensait depuis quelques jours.

« Mais…alors…vous n'êtes pas des policiers sous couverture travaillant pour la brigade anti-drogue », déclara-t-elle d'une traite, presque déçue.

Alice et Carlisle s'entre regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

« Mais enfin, Kim, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire penser une chose pareille ?! » s'étonna Alice.

Kim se sentit soudain complètement ridicule. Pourtant son hypothèse était la plus plausible. Qui aurait pu croire que les Cullen étaient des vampires, ces créatures mythiques qui ne peuplaient que les histoires d'horreur ? De gentils vampires, qui plus est. Voilà qui était encore plus improbable !

« C'est à cause de Jacob et des autres », dit-elle, « j'ai l'impression qu'ils trempent dans la drogue. Et c'est une rumeur qui a beaucoup de succès à La Push High. Comme Alice semblait en savoir plus que moi et que tout le monde à leur sujet, je me suis imaginé qu'elle faisait peut-être partie de la police. Que vous en faisiez tous partie, en fait. »

« Tu fais fausse route. Nous ne sommes pas des policiers, ça c'est certain, mais Jacob et ses copains ne sont pas non plus des dealers de drogue », lui assura Alice.

« Mais alors que sont-ils ? Une secte ? Une sorte de fraternité secrète ? »

« Nous ne pouvons rien te dire à leur sujet, Kim », s'excusa le docteur Cullen, visiblement désolé.

« Mais ce que nous ne pouvons te dire, tu le découvriras par toi-même. Fais-leur confiance et tu sauras », intervint Alice.

« Mais vous, vous leur faites confiance ? », s'enquit l'adolescente.

Seul le silence lui répondit, un silence éloquent.

« Il y a deux poids deux mesures, à ce que je vois », fit-elle remarquer.

« C'est exact », confirma Carlisle.

« Vous ne m'en direz pas plus ? »

« Non », répondit-il.

Le sujet était clos.

« J'aimerais rentrer chez moi », poursuivit Kim, lasse, « j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. » Interceptant le regard inquiet de Carlisle, la jeune fille se sentit obligée de préciser : « A cause de toutes ces nouvelles informations à prendre en compte. »

« Bella te reconduira chez toi », l'informa Alice, « Tu veux que je t'aide à te lever ? »

Kim secoua la tête et entreprit de s'en charger elle-même. Elle fut rapidement hors du canapé sans qu'aucun vertige ne soit venu l'indisposer. Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la cage d'escalier, la jeune fille se figea.

« Dites », commença-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres, « vous ne pourriez pas… me montrer ? J'ai toujours l'impression qu'on est en train de me faire une mauvaise blague. »

Sous les yeux ébahis de l'adolescente, Alice se mit alors à faire le tour de la pièce à une vitesse hallucinante, apparaissant devant puis derrière elle en l'espace de quelques fractions de secondes. Pendant ce temps, Carlisle s'était emparé d'une seule main du canapé qu'il tenait maintenant au-dessus de sa tête sans effort apparent. Rosalie, quant à elle, se contenta de fixer Kim de loin en sortant ses crocs.

« Hum… C'est bon », intervint l'adolescente, « j'ai compris. »

Elle se dit que ces amis-là, elle aurait intérêt à ne pas les contrarier… Elle fut soulagée de retrouver Bella saine et sauve et se rendit compte, durant le trajet qui la ramenait à La Push, que cette histoire les avait toutes deux rapprochées. Kim invita son amie à venir boire quelque chose chez elle et elles discutèrent bien pendant deux heures avant que madame Calbreen ne rentre du travail. La jeune fille aida même Kim à expliquer à sa mère pourquoi elle n'avait rien trouvé à acheter durant leur « virée shopping ». Puis, après que Bella eut pris congé, Kim se retrouva seule dans sa chambre. Comme chaque matin et comme chaque soir. Comme une adolescente normale. Excepté que rien n'était plus normal. Ce jour se terminait peut-être de manière banale, mais la vie de Kim avait basculé. Sa vision du monde n'était plus la même, et l'adolescente savait, oui elle le sentait, rien ne serait plus pareil.

En s'éveillant le lendemain matin, elle se demanda si elle avait rêvé toute cette histoire. Comme dans les films. En y repensant, tout cela était vraiment ridicule. Son imagination avait dû lui jouer des tours durant les quelques heures d'inconscience qui venaient de s'écouler. Ou peut-être avait-elle été victime d'un canular. Une caméra cachée. Enfin _sans_ caméra. Elle fut étonnée, en se saisissant de son portable, de voir qu'un message l'attendait. Il venait de Bella.

« Non, tu n'as pas rêvé et non, ce n'est pas une blague. » Voilà ce que disait le message. Et Kim le crut.

Le sourire lui monta aux lèvres. Elle était heureuse. Elle était heureuse que tout cela soit vrai car la réalité si terne qui était la sienne depuis tellement d'années s'en trouvait tout à coup égayée. Tout cela était … excitant, vivifiant, revigorant. Et elle était dans la confidence. Ce n'était pas peu lorsqu'on se rendait compte du nombre de personnes qui vous cachait des choses. Un nombre astronomique qui s'était soudain réduit comme peau de chagrin. Il y avait ses parents et puis il y avait Jacob. Mais Bella et les Cullen étaient de son côté. Aucune défiance. Elle était avec eux, elle n'était plus à part. Elle faisait partie de quelque chose. C'était sans doute cela, précisément cela, qui la rendait si heureuse en ce vendredi matin.

Sa bonne humeur fut mise à rude épreuve, cependant, lorsqu'elle aperçut Jacob qui l'attendait sagement pour l'accompagner au lycée. Elle n'aurait pas été étonnée qu'à son approche il se mette au garde à vous. Elle se mit en marche sans lui adresser la parole mais cela ne sembla pas décourager le jeune homme car il engagea de lui-même la conversation.

« Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose de sexy, pour ce soir ? »

Si elle avait été en train de boire, nul doute que Kim se serait étranglé. Ou peut-être aurait-elle recraché son jus de fruit sur Jacob. Ce qui l'aurait grandement soulagée.

« Sexy. Je veux être _présentable_, pas sexy. Et puis je ne parle pas de ces choses là avec toi. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! »

La jeune fille observa son ami du coin de l'œil. Oui, il paraissait sincèrement étonné. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Parce que tu es un garçon », laissa-t-elle tomber.

« C'est de la discrimination sexuelle ! », protesta-t-il.

« Tu as raison », admit Kim, faussement contrite. « Pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite à m'accompagner cet après-midi après les cours. Je dois m'acheter des chaussures et je suis trèèèès difficile. Tu pourras me donner ton avis ! Tu as bien deux ou trois heures devant toi pour m'accompagner dans les magasins, non ? »

« Ben… En fait, je suis comme qui dirait assez occupé… », se défila Jacob.

« Comme c'est dommage ! », s'écria Kim, exagérément déçue.

« … mais Jared serait _absolument_ ravi de te filer un coup de main », poursuivit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à son amie pour rendre les armes.

« C'est bon, t'as gagné. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Notre joute verbale. Tu es le plus fort. »

« Ca je le savais déjà mais quelle est ma récompense ? »

« Mon admiration inconditionnelle ? »

« Quelle radine, franchement ! » s'écria Jacob.

C'est alors que Kim remarqua quelque chose qui, jusque là, lui avait complètement échappé. Le jeune homme avait la lèvre fendue et une très légère égratignure sur la joue droite. Aussitôt, l'adolescente se mit à imaginer deux gangs de dealers se battant pour défendre leur territoire comme dans la banlieue de L.A. Mais elle reprit bien vite le contrôle de ses pensées, on était à La Push, pas à Los Angeles, après tout. Il n'y avait pas bourgade plus tranquille. Quoique… La ville voisine hébergeait des vampires, tout de même… Les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? », s'enquit-elle pour en avoir le cœur net.

« Quoi ? »

« Ta lèvre, ta joue, tu t'es battu, non ? »

« Oui… Enfin c'était plus pour jouer qu'autre chose, hein », répondit Jacob, visiblement gêné, « tu devrais voir la tête de Paul ! »

Kim ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle se fichait bien de la tête de Paul. Si Jacob avait refait le portrait de ce prétentieux, il méritait ses félicitations.

« C'est avec Paul, que tu t'es battu ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Non… En fait, on s'est tous les deux battus contre la même personne. Mais à des moments différents. »

« Contre _qui_ vous êtes-vous battus ? », insista Kim qui trouvait Jacob décidément bien mystérieux.

« C'était contre… Jared. »

« Jared ?! »

La jeune fille était pour le moins étonnée. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Jared puisse être ce genre de garçon : un mauvais garçon. Du genre qui s'emporte facilement et n'hésite pas à jouer des points pour régler ses problèmes. Cela ressemblait plus à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de Paul, en vérité.

« Mais pourquoi vous êtes-vous battus ? »

Les deux adolescents étaient arrivés au lycée et Jacob accéléra le pas. En quelques enjambées il s'était déjà éloigné de plusieurs mètres. Il tentait de manière évidente d'échapper aux questions de son amie. Mais Kim vit clair dans son jeu et n'hésita pas à lui courir après.

« Jacob, attends-moi ! », cria-t-elle.

« Pas le temps, j'ai cours de sport dans cinq minutes et il faut encore que je me change ! »

« Ne te cherche pas d'excuses ! »

Le jeune homme s'engouffra dans une pièce où Kim n'avait jamais mis les pieds, elle en était sûre. Elle hésita quelques secondes devant la porte fermée puis elle se dit qu'après tout, rien ne pouvait être pire que les toilettes pour hommes. D'une main ferme, elle agrippa la poignée et entra à la suite de son ami. Elle poussa un cri aigu lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un torse incroyablement large et musclé. Elle rougit violemment et leva lentement la tête pour tomber sur le visage de Jared. Le jeune homme la regardait en souriant comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire ces derniers temps.

« Envie de se rincer l'œil ? », s'enquit-il d'un air espiègle.

L'adolescente dut reconnaître qu'à cet instant précis, Jared était irrésistible. Elle faillit se perdre dans ses yeux mais elle se souvint de ce qui l'avait amenée ici et parvint à garder la tête froide.

« La violence n'est pas une solution, tu devrais avoir honte », déclara-t-elle simplement avant de tourner les talons sous les sifflements d'une vingtaine d'adolescents presque nus.

Une fois la porte fermée, Kim s'y adossa, comme par peur qu'on la rouvre de l'intérieur pour l'y attirer de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qui est pire que les toilettes des hommes ? Eh bien maintenant, elle avait la réponse : les _vestiaires_ des hommes. En repensant à sa mésaventure, la jeune fille se sentait rougir de nouveau. Il lui fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour recouvrer ses esprits. Fière d'avoir mouché Jared, c'est la tête haute et un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres qu'elle se dirigea ensuite vers son premier cours de la journée.

A la pause de midi, Lily profita d'un des rares moments où Jacob ne se tenait pas aux côtés de Kim pour aborder cette dernière.

« Alors, tu sors avec Jacob ? Il est comment, comme petit ami ? Dis-moi tout ! »

« Quoi ?! On ne sort pas ensemble ! »

« Mais… vous êtes tout le temps seuls tous les deux ! » opposa Lily, sincèrement étonnée.

« C'est vrai mais nous sommes juste bons amis. D'ailleurs, il craque pour une autre fille ! »

« Mais s'il n'était pas intéressé par cette fille, tu tenterais ta chance ? »

« Non ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu es célibataire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Mais… »

« Tu as un autre garçon en tête ? »

Etonnamment, Kim se mit à penser à Jared.

« Non », répondit-elle cependant en s'efforçant de chasser le jeune homme de son esprit. C'était ridicule, après tout ! Elle le connaissait à peine, il trempait dans des affaires louches et était violent. Sans compter qu'il avait jeté Lily comme une vieille chaussette ! Non, ce garçon n'était décidément pas pour elle !

« Alors quoi ? »

« Alors rien du tout. Et pourquoi toutes ces questions, d'abord ? Puisque tu trouves Jacob si irrésistible pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ ne sors pas avec lui ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il suit comme son ombre ! Et puis mon cœur est déjà pris... »

A la manière dont elle avait dit cela, Kim comprit que son amie parlait de Jared. Son cœur se serra. Comme ce devait être dur d'être rejeté par la personne qu'on aime ! Elle repensa à Jacob et à son amour à sens unique pour Bella et son cœur se serra encore plus. Décidément, les sentiments apportaient plus de souffrance qu'autre chose.

« Tu viens à la soirée de Jacob, je suppose », poursuivit Lily.

« Bien sûr, tu y seras ? »

« Oui, et Winston aussi. »

« Ah », répondit simplement Kim, étonnée que la jeune fille mette tout à coup Winston sur le tapis.

« Vous avez discuté ensemble l'autre midi, non ? »

« On a échangé deux trois banalités. »

« Je vois. »

« Merde ! », s'exclama soudain Kim.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », s'inquiéta Lily.

« Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai rien à me mettre ! J'étais censé faire les magasins hier mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu. »

« Tu peux venir chez moi après les cours, je te prêterai quelque chose. Ma penderie fait la taille du Texas ! On n'aura qu'à se rendre directement à la fête ensuite, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

« C'est une super idée, merci ! »

« On se retrouve à dix-sept heures devant le lycée ! »

« Ca marche ! »

Et tandis que Lily s'éloignait à un bout du couloir, Jacob arrivait par un autre. Kim commençait à se demander si les gens ne craignaient pas de la laisser seule.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	12. Les entremetteurs

**Réponses aux Non-Inscrits:**

**mia68:** Oui, c'est bien à cause de Kim, qu'ils se sont battus. Contente que tu ais apprécié mon chapitre! ^^

Voilà enfin le récit de la soirée organisée par Jacob!

ENJOY!

* * *

**XII**

**LES ENTREMETTEURS**

« Essaie celle-ci. »

« Quoi ?! Non ! Elle est trop… »

« Trop quoi ? »

« Sexy. »

« Mais sexy, c'est bien, non ? »

« Pas pour moi. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus discret ? »

Lily poussa un soupire et rangea à contre cœur la magnifique robe rouge qu'elle venait de sortir de son armoire. Cette robe aurait été parfaite pour Kim. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas prête. Lily médita quelques instants son prochain choix et opta finalement pour une robe plus simple. Noire. Donc sobre. Elle lut le soulagement dans les yeux de Kim. Oui, cette robe lui correspondait mieux. Mais Lily se dit qu'il était dommage que son amie ait si peu confiance en elle. La noire lui irait, c'était certain, mais la rouge ! La robe rouge l'aurait tellement mieux mise en valeur ! Elle méritait cette robe rouge !

« Je vais l'essayer ! » s'écria Kim, enthousiaste, en se saisissant de la robe noire.

Pendant que l'adolescente se changeait dans la salle de bain, Lily en fit de même. Elle hésita un instant sur la tenue, puis enfila la robe rouge. Elle aussi la méritait, cette robe ! Et Jared n'allait pas en croire ses yeux ! Il allait se mordre les doigts de l'avoir larguée. Deux fois ! Quelle idiote elle avait été de se laisser avoir à deux reprises par le même garçon ! Il allait de nouveau craquer pour elle ! Dans cette robe, il ne pourrait pas lui résister ! Et alors… Alors c'est elle qui le repousserait ! Devant tout le lycée, qui plus est ! Il allait avoir la honte de sa vie !

« Ouaw ! » s'exclama Kim en sortant de la salle de bain, « T'es… canon dans cette robe ! »

« Merci », répondit Lily, tout sourire, « t'es pas mal non plus ! »

Kim s'observa dans le miroir. Sa robe lui allait, c'était vrai. Bien coupée, un peu décolletée mais pas trop, cintrée juste au dessous de la poitrine et évasée en bas. C'est sûr qu'en comparaison de la robe rouge moulante de Lily, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Mais Kim ne se voyait pas dans ce genre de robe. Elle aurait eu l'air ridicule. Et ce qu'elle souhaitait par dessus tout, c'était ne surtout pas attirer l'attention. Lily vint se poster à ses côtés et se mit à faire la moue devant le miroir, comme les pin-up des années cinquante. Kim lança alors à son reflet un clinc d'œil qu'elle espérait langoureux et les deux amies éclatèrent de rire.

« Maintenant, le maquillage ! » s'écria Lily.

« Oh, tu sais, je me trouve déjà bien comme ça. »

« T'es vraiment une petite joueuse, Kim ! On n'est même pas à moitié prêtes pour cette soirée ! D'abord on se maquille et ensuite on accessoirise ! »

« Ah. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment faire. Pour me maquiller, je veux dire. »

« Je m'en doutais : je ne t'ai jamais vue ne serait-ce qu'avec un trait sous les yeux ! », commença Lily. « Je m'occupe de tout, ne t'en fais pas », ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le meuble qui lui servait de coiffeuse. « Assieds-toi », ordonna-t-elle à Kim en tirant une chaise.

L'adolescente obéit sans discuter. Elle se sentait soudain un peu godiche. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amie ou de grande sœur pour l'initier aux trucs de filles et se sentait donc un peu perdue. Lorsque Lily ouvrit un tiroir plein à craquer de produits de maquillage, elle haussa les sourcils, étonnée qu'une seule personne puisse en avoir autant.

« Je vais te faire des yeux charbonneux, c'est très à la mode », l'informa Lily en farfouillant dans le tiroir.

« Charbonneux ?! »

« Laisse-moi faire ! »

Lily déposa sur la coiffeuse une multitude de produits sous les yeux effarée de son amie.

« Et tout ça, c'est juste pour les yeux ?! »

« Non, il y a aussi de quoi unifier ton teint, et tu vois, le petit flacon rond ? »

« Celui qui contient la poudre rose ? »

« Oui. Eh bien c'est ce qu'on appelle du blush. Ca va me servir à te colorer un peu les joues. »

Kim pensait que Lily avait déjà sélectionné tout ce dont elle allait avoir besoin mais celle-ci ouvrit un second tiroir dont elle sortit une multitude de pinceaux de tailles différentes.

« Est-ce que tu comptes peindre un tableau sur mon visage ? », plaisanta-t-elle.

« C'est un peu ça », répondit Lily en riant.

La jeune fille s'agita autour de Kim pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes et lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle autorisa son amie à se regarder dans le miroir. L'adolescente eut du mal à se reconnaître mais ce qu'elle vit lui plut. Ses yeux surtout. Ils semblaient lui manger la moitié du visage. Ce qui n'était pas le cas sans maquillage.

« Incroyable ! », commenta-t-elle. « C'est fou tout ce que peut faire un peu de maquillage ! »

« Tes yeux sont déjà très beaux au naturel, tu sais. »

« Mouais », répondit Kim sans croire une seconde au compliment.

« Tu me laisses la place ? »

Kim se leva et Lily s'installa à son tour devant la coiffeuse. Elle entreprit de se faire belle sous le regard attentif de son amie. En la voyant faire, si sûre de ses gestes, Kim fut impressionnée et se promit qu'à l'avenir elle prendrait plus soin d'elle. Surtout que, contrairement à Bella, elle avait vraiment besoin de ces artifices. Elle n'avait pas un physique ingrat, juste banal. Et si elle voulait un jour trouver un garçon qui… Kim secoua la tête, consternée par ses propres pensées. Elle ne voulait pas d'un petit copain, n'en avait jamais voulu. Pourquoi y songer maintenant ?

« Je devrais peut-être m'attacher les cheveux… », déclara Kim en voyant Lily se faire un chignon sophistiqué.

« Non », dit celle-ci en se levant, « tes cheveux sont magnifiques, laisse-les détachés. » « Bon », ajouta-t-elle en enfilant des escarpins vernis, certes magnifiques mais vertigineusement hauts, « on va essayer de donner un petit côté rock à ta tenue. Pour l'instant, tu fais vraiment trop sage. »

« Ah bon. »

« Je vais te prêter ma veste en cuir et… Je crois que j'oublie quelque chose… »

Kim baissa les yeux sur ses pieds nus. « Les chaussures peut-être. »

« Ah oui ! Tu fais du combien ? »

« 39. »

« Je fais du 40. Ce sera un peu grand mais on peut toujours tenter le coup ! », s'écria Lily en se tournant vers la penderie, sur le sol de laquelle étaient sagement alignées une vingtaine de paires de chaussures. Elle s'immobilisa un instant, semble-t-il en pleine réflexion. « Celles-ci seront parfaites », assura-t-elle en se baissant pour attraper des boots en cuir qu'elle tendit à Kim.

« Elles sont à talons. »

« Oui. Tu n'en portes jamais, je suppose… »

« Nope. »

« Ce n'est pas si haut que ça tu verras ! Essaye-les ! »

Kim obtempéra en se disant qu'effectivement, en comparaison des chaussures de Lily, les talons de celles qu'elle lui proposait paraissaient minuscules.

« Alors ? », s'enquit Lily.

« Eh bien je ne dirais pas que c'est confortable mais j'arrive à marcher. »

« Super, c'est le principal ! » approuva-t-elle. « Il faut souffrir pour être belle, comme on dit ! Tiens, enfile ça », ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une ribambelle de bracelets.

Kim se regarda dans le miroir et elle dut bien reconnaître qu'ainsi, elle était à la pointe de la mode. Ce n'était pas vraiment elle, cependant, dans le miroir. La Kim du reflet ressemblait à une rebelle stylée, ce que la vraie Kim n'était pas, bien au contraire. Mais à bien y réfléchir, devenir quelqu'un d'autre le temps d'une soirée, ce n'était pas si mal.

« Good job, Lily ! » s'écria… Lily. « Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ? »

« Presque deux heures. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? »

« … »

« Je sais ! Allons voir si Black Lace a publié une nouvelle vidéo ! »

Entendre ce nom fit à Kim l'effet d'une douche froide. BL. Ces derniers temps, Kim avait été tellement occupée par cette histoire avec Jacob et sa bande qu'elle avait complètement oublié son double.

« Je l'avais complètement oubliée… »

« Eh bien pas moi, tu peux me croire ! Avec mes amis, on a parié sur la date de publication de sa prochaine vidéo ! »

« C'est vrai ?! Tu as gagné de l'argent jusqu'ici ? »

« Pas encore. L'argent perdu est mis de côté et sera remporté par la personne qui sera la plus proche de la date. J'ai parié sur demain mais si sa dernière vidéo est mise en ligne aujourd'hui, je serais la plus proche de la date exacte et c'est moi qui remporterais le pactole ! »

« Eh bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à croiser les doigts. » Kim se sentit tout à coup bien hypocrite, elle qui savait pertinemment que Black Lace ne publierait aucune vidéo ce jour-là.

« En plus, Jared a participé au pari. C'était avant qu'il me…largue. Si je pouvais mettre son argent dans ma poche, ce serait un bon début pour ma vengeance ! »

« Un début ? Tu as prévu autre chose ? »

« L'arroseur arrosé. Je vais le séduire et le larguer à mon tour. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite ! »

« Eh bien, comme tu le sais, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup alors ce n'est pas moi qui me mettrai en travers de ton chemin », déclara Kim, bien que l'idée lui semblât machiavélique. En se vengeant de la sorte, Lily ne s'abaissait-elle pas au niveau de Jared ? Peut-être même encore plus bas, à bien y penser… Il s'était certes montré cruel en rompant deux fois avec la jeune fille mais il l'avait peut-être fait par pure honnêteté. Si ses sentiments étaient inconstants, ce n'était la faute de personne. Pour monter un plan tel que celui qu'elle venait de lui confier, Kim se dit que Lily avait vraiment dû être très blessée. En réfléchissant bien, elle se dit même qu'une profonde blessure pouvait miner le cœur d'une personne au point de la changer, et pas pour le meilleur. Mais elle ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas ses affaires et qui était-elle dont pour donner des conseils de cœur ? A ce moment-là, un détail lui revint à l'esprit…

« Essaie quand même de ne pas le mettre trop en colère », prévint-elle Lily. Celle-ci lui rendit un regard étonné. « Ce matin Jacob est apparu avec quelques contusions sur le visage. Il m'a dit que lui et Paul s'étaient battus contre Jared. Il m'a l'air d'être un garçon assez violent… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse du mal ! » s'expliqua Kim.

« C'est étrange… Ce comportement, c'est plutôt le genre de Paul, d'habitude… »

« C'est aussi ce que je pensais mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuses… »

« Kim, je les connais tous les deux depuis la maternelle et je suis _sortie_ avec Jared. S'il était violent, je le saurais, crois-moi ! »

« Comment expliques-tu ça, alors ? »

« Jacob ne t'en a pas dit plus ? »

Kim secoua la tête. « J'ai bien essayé de le faire parler mais sans succès », ajouta-t-elle.

« Eh bien peut-être que Paul et lui ont provoqué Jared… Ou bien… Je dois admettre que depuis cette mystérieuse absence, Jared semble avoir changé… »

« Tu penses que… Tu penses que la _drogue_ pourrait le rendre agressif ? »

« C'est possible… »

« On m'a pourtant assuré que ni Jared, ni Paul, ni Jacob ne trempait dans la drogue. »

« Ah oui ? Qui ça ? »

« Des gens de confiance », répondit Kim en prenant soin de rester le plus vague possible.

« Mouais, n'empêche que cette histoire de drogue est la seule qui puisse tout expliquer. Sans elle, on nage dans le brouillard. Si tu veux mon avis, tes amis, qui qu'ils soient, sont à côté de la plaque. En plus, on ne parle que de ça et tout le monde sait… »

« …qu'il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu », compléta Kim. Elle commençait vraiment à douter des Cullen pour ce qui était de leurs infos sur la mafia. Le trafique de drogue expliquait trop bien les choses pour n'être qu'une hypothèse farfelue parmi les autres.

« Exactement ! »

Toutes à leurs réflexions, les jeunes filles se turent et demeurèrent silencieuses durant une longue minute.

« Bon, voyons voir si Black Lace a enfin publié une vidéo », lâcha soudain Lily en attrapant son ordinateur portable.

Un air déçu s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'elle eut sa réponse. « Toujours rien. C'est quand même étrange… »

« Peut-être est-elle trop occupée… »

« Ou bien elle n'a simplement plus rien à dire ! »

« Je suis sûre que si ! Mais parfois la vie réelle prend le pas sur la vie virtuelle ! »

« Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur le sujet… »

« Ah bon, tu trouves ? », répondit Kim en s'efforçant de prendre un air détaché. « Ouh là, tu as vu l'heure ?! », s'exclama-t-elle après avoir consulté sa montre.

« Tu as raison, on ferait mieux d'y aller ! »

Les deux jeunes filles furent bientôt dehors, prêtes à partir. Mais Kim fut étonnée de voir que son amie ne se dirigeait pas vers sa voiture. Lily s'arrêta simplement devant la maison, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Oh, je ne te l'ai pas dit ? On passe nous chercher ! »

« Ah bon ?! On ne prend pas ta voiture ? »

« Nope. »

« Ah. »

Elles attendirent en silence durant quelques minutes avant que Kim n'intervienne une nouvelle fois pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Mais… _Qui_ passe nous chercher, exactement ? »

Lily n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car déjà une magnifique voiture de sport rouge déboulait dans l'allée et s'arrêtait juste devant elles. Au volant, Kim reconnut sans mal le fameux Winston dont lui avait reparlé son amie.

« Monte devant », lui ordonna Lily.

L'adolescente s'exécuta et Winston, lorsqu'il la vit s'asseoir, laissa échapper un sifflement appréciateur.

« Jolie tenue, chère demoiselle », la complimenta-t-il en faisant vrombir le moteur.

« Merci », répondit Kim en rougissant, « joli costume », ajouta-t-elle en retour. Il faut dire que le jeune homme, vêtu d'un trois pièces certainement taillé sur mesures, était lui-même particulièrement élégant. L'adolescente se demanda même s'il n'était pas un peu trop habillé pour la soirée de Jacob. Mais elle haussa les épaules en se disant que, lorsque l'on avait de l'argent, tout était prétexte à dépenser. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'être riche, mais aussi de le montrer.

Le trajet qui les mena jusqu'à la maison des Black sembla durer une éternité. Winston roulait à une vitesse indécente et Kim, qui maudissait à chaque seconde Lily pour l'avoir incitée à monter devant, était tout bonnement morte de peur. Le trajet dura en réalité moins de cinq minutes sur les dix qu'il aurait normalement fallu. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture, après que Winston soit venu, très galamment il fallait le reconnaître, lui ouvrir la portière, ses jambes étaient flageolantes. Le jeune homme la soutint en la prenant par le bras. Kim pensait qu'il le lui lâcherait dès qu'elle aurait repris son équilibre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas et c'est ainsi que les trouva Jacob lorsqu'il leur ouvrit la porte.

« Jaloux ? », s'enquit malicieusement Lily en voyant sa tête.

Sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre, le quileute attira Kim vers lui, l'arrachant aux bras de Winston, et l'entraîna rapidement à l'écart.

« Si tu ne veux pas que d'autres ecchymoses viennent enlaidir mon si beau visage, évite ce genre de choses », lui murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ?! Tu vas me dire que c'est ma faute, maintenant, si tu te fais tabasser par Jared ? »

« Il a des raisons d'être énervé. »

« _Tout le monde_ a des raisons d'être énervé, rien n'excuse la violence ! »

« Il n'empêche qui lui a des circonstances atténuantes. Comment ça se fait que tu arrives avec Lily ? »

« Quoi, tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

Jacob haussa les épaules. « Non, c'est pas ça. Je suis curieux, c'est tout. »

« Elle m'a prêté des vêtements pour la soirée. »

« Ta virée avec Bella et Alice Cullen n'avait pas justement pour but que tu t'achètes une tenue de circonstance ? », s'enquit-il, soudain soupçonneux.

« Si mais… je n'ai pu me décider sur rien. Je te l'ai dit, je suis difficile », prétendit Kim en se maudissant pour avoir fait une bourde aussi énorme.

« Lily a fait un super travail, en tout cas. »

« Merci », répondit Kim en souriant. « Toi, en revanche… », ajouta-t-elle, ses yeux s'attardant sur son vieux jean délavé et son T-shirt trop serré.

« Moi j'ai dû tout préparer et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer », répliqua le jeune homme.

« Où est-ce qu'on est au fait ? »

« Dans ma chambre. »

« Eh bien dans ce cas, je te laisse te changer », déclara Kim en faisant mine de sortir.

« Attends ! », s'écria Jacob. « C'est qui ce mec avec lequel tu es arrivée ? Tu as des vues sur lui ? »

« C'est Winston, un copain de Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu es jaloux ? »

« Oh, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec ça ?! », répondit-il agacé, « Je suis simplement curieux. »

« Un peu trop curieux à mon goût », lança Kim avant de quitter la pièce, sans laisser à son ami le temps de réagir.

La jeune fille refit son entrée dans le salon, qui était déjà bien rempli. La moitié du lycée semblait avoir répondu présent, si bien qu'elle se demanda si la petite maison pourrait accueillir ne serai-ce qu'une personne de plus. Certains garçons s'étaient déjà lancés dans des jeux d'alcool totalement idiots et poussaient des hurlements grotesques. Heureusement, ceux-ci étaient en partie couverts par la musique qui s'échappait d'enceintes gigantesques. Enceintes qui, Kim en était à peu près persuadée, ne faisaient pas partie de la déco habituelle du salon des Black. Beaucoup de filles, certaines très court vêtu, dansaient entre copines. Leurs mouvements langoureux attiraient parfois un ou deux membres du sexe opposé, qui entamaient alors leur approche. Kim se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une telle soirée, n'avait jamais bu à l'excès, ne savait absolument pas danser. Elle repéra Lily, qui avait entamé la première phase de son plan pour se venger de son ex, à savoir le reconquérir. Ce dernier semblait cependant hermétique à son charme et fouillait la pièce du regard. Kim aperçut alors Winston qui, de l'autre bout du salon, venait aussi de la repérer. Il commença à faire des coudes pour la rejoindre.

L'ambiance changea soudain du tout au tout lorsque la musique électro-pop céda le pas à un slow. Kim ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Tout cela faisait tellement cliché. Ou pas… Peut-être que c'était la vie, ou du moins un de ses aspects, et qu'elle, l'invisible Kim Calbreen, n'en avait eu un aperçu qu'à travers les films pour adolescents. D'où l'effet cliché. Sans doute était-il temps pour elle de vivre cette expérience, cliché ou pas. Elle était d'ailleurs prête à parier que Winston l'inviterait à danser. Kim était certes débutante dans les relations amoureuses et sociales de manière générale, mais elle était consciente que, pour une obscure raison, elle plaisait au jeune homme. Ce dernier n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle lorsque soudain elle se retrouva dans les bras de Paul.

L'adolescente se demanda si elle n'était pas en pleine hallucination. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas être en train de danser avec _Paul Lahote_. Un slow, qui plus est ! Ridicule ! Risible ! Elle se posait encore des questions sur sa santé mentale lorsque pouf on la jeta dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Et Paul s'éloigna de nouveau, emportant dans ses bras une Lily loin d'être consentante. Kim leva les yeux histoire d'identifier son nouveau partenaire et rougit violemment en découvrant le visage de Jared Cameron. Il lui sourit en retour et elle rougit de plus belle. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et le sourire de Jared s'élargit. Gênée, Kim préféra baisser les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais dansé de slow auparavant mais découvrait à présent à quel point c'était facile. Nul besoin de réfléchir. Elle se laissa porter par la musique – et par son cavalier – et ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux, oubliant presque qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce remplie de monde. Elle se sentait moins gênée, les yeux fermés. Kim allait poser sa tête sur le torse de Jared lorsque la musique s'arrêta. Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'écarta du jeune homme, soudain incroyablement mal à l'aise et incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main et s'en servit pour l'entraîner loin du salon. L'adolescente croisa plusieurs regards étonnés mais surtout le regard blessé de Lily. Lily qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son amie. Kim et Jared se retrouvèrent bientôt enfermés tous les deux dans la salle de bain des Black.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	13. Le pari

Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous fais attendre depuis un temps infini, j'en suis désolée, mais voici un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre aux reviews mais sachez que vos messages me touchent et que je continue de les lire. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!

* * *

**XIII**

**LE PARI**

Le moment magique étant passé, Kim repensa à tout ce qu'elle savait sur le compte de Jared et sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle arracha sa main de la sienne et s'éloigna de lui autant qu'il était possible dans les circonstances, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup : la salle de bain des Black faisait la taille d'un grand placard.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? », attaqua immédiatement l'adolescente en fixant le jeune homme avec défiance.

« Quoi donc ? », s'enquit Jared en affichant son air le plus innocent. Malheureusement pour lui, son interlocutrice ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

« Tout ça ! », hurla-t-elle presque en écartant les bras, hors d'elle.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Kim eut d'abord peine à le croire mais elle dû se rendre à l'évidence : Jared la prenait pour une conne.

« Ton étrange absence, ton soudain intérêt pour ma personne, cette manière que tu as de traiter Jacob, le fait que tu l'ais tabassé, et Paul par la même occasion, soi-disant à cause de moi, la manière que tu as eu de larguer cette pauvre Lily et… Faut-il vraiment que je continue ? »

Elle prit le manque de réaction du jeune homme pour un « oui » et poursuivit. « Pourquoi Paul m'a-t-il jetée dans tes bras ? C'est bien ce qu'il a fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions. Mes accès de violence sont regrettables, je te promets de me contrôler mais il va falloir que tu m'y aides », répondit Jared très calmement. Il faisait preuve d'une diplomatie qui contrastait singulièrement avec l'emportement de l'adolescente qui lui faisait fasse. Celle-ci, recroquevillée sur elle-même, retranchée de _son_ côté de la salle de bain, lui faisait l'effet de ces chats méfiants et hautains qui, le poil hérissé, vous défient du regard sans vous laisser les approcher.

« Donc c'est bien à cause de moi ? Tu es agressif par ma faute ? », insista Kim.

« Oui… », admit Jared. « Pour ce qui est de Lily… », enchaîna-t-il, « Vous deux êtes amies ? »

« Je crois qu'on peut dire ça, oui. Sans elle, je serais venue à cette fête…eh bien en jean et baskets. »

« J'aime bien quand tu es en jean et baskets »,

« Ce n'est pas la question ! », s'écria Kim en se pressant contre la paroi de la baignoire. Jared faillit sourire en se disant qu'il suffirait qu'il la pousse un peu plus à bout, ou fasse ne serait-ce qu'un pas dans sa direction pour qu'elle grimpe dans la baignoire.

« Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de mal à Lily mais je ne pouvais pas continuer de sortir avec elle. Ca n'aurait pas été honnête », avança-t-il pour sa défense.

« Pourquoi, tu es tombé amoureux d'une autre ? », répliqua Kim sur un ton accusateur.

« Oui », avoua-t-il. Kim sourit intérieurement, satisfaite d'elle-même. « Mais c'est arrivé après notre rupture », ajouta le jeune homme. Kim déchanta. « Non », poursuivit-il, « la raison c'est que j'ai… changé. J'ai changé et elle est restée la même, ça ne pouvait plus marcher. »

« Tu as changé… », répéta l'adolescente, songeuse. « Dans quel sens, exactement ? », demanda-t-elle en le scrutant.

Vaincu, Jared baissa le regard.

« Ca fait partie de ce que je ne peux pas te dire. »

« Bien sûr… C'aurait été trop facile », soupira la jeune fille, agacée. « Dans ce cas, je vais être directe : deales-tu de la drogue ? »

« Quoi ?! », s'écria Jared en relevant brusquement la tête, visiblement scandalisé. « Est-ce que c'est ce que tu penses de moi ? » La déception perçait dans sa voix. Malgré elle, Kim sentit son cœur se serrer. Mais elle n'hésita pas pour autant à persévérer. Dans les films, les policiers ne lâchaient jamais le morceau lorsqu'il s'agissait de tirer les vers du nez d'un suspect.

« C'est ce que tout le monde pense de toi, de vous autres. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu… Es-tu oui ou non un dealer de drogue ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas un dealer, enfin ! », laissa-t-il tomber.

« D'accord », répondit Kim, bien qu'elle soit peu convaincue. « Mettons que je te crois, pourquoi t'immisces-tu dans ma relation avec Jacob ? »

« Attends, c'est ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as évoqué mon intérêt pour toi ? »

« Evidemment ! »

« Kim, enfin, ouvre les yeux, je me fiche de ton amitié avec Jacob ! », l'assura-t-il. Puis il eut un moment d'arrêt. Il fixait l'adolescente comme si les traits de son visage avaient pu l'aider à répondre à une question qu'il n'osait pas poser. « C'est bien de l'amitié ? _Juste_ de l'amitié ? »

« Tu vois bien que tu ne t'en fiches pas ! », s'écria Kim, sur un ton presque triomphale.

« Réponds à ma question ! »

« Mais enfin, ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« S'il-te-plaît, Kim, réponds-moi », insista Jared. Il s'était sensiblement rapproché d'elle et avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens. L'adolescente ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'il reprenne ses distances. Elle aurait pu monter dans la baignoire mais c'aurait été ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

« Jacob et moi sommes seulement amis », répondit-elle finalement, vaincue.

« Très bien », déclara-t-il avec un sourire, soulagé. « Pourquoi pensais-tu que je m'intéressais à votre relation ? »

« Parce que tu craignais que ne lui échappent certaines informations concernant votre « commerce illicite ». »

« C'est ridicule ! », commenta Jared en laissant échapper un petit rire.

« Dans ce cas, dis-moi la vérité ! », s'exclama Kim sans se démonter bien qu'elle soit rouge de honte. Le jeune homme la prenait vraiment pour une idiote. Elle n'était pourtant pas la seule à croire à cette fichue histoire de trafic de drogue !

« La vérité, Kim, c'est que Jacob me servait d'entremetteur. »

Kim cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, muette. Entremetteur ? Entre elle et… lui, Jared ?

« Attends, tu veux dire que tu… »

« Je suis amoureux de toi, Kim », laissa tomber le jeune homme en faisant un pas vers elle. « Tu te souviens de ce cours d'histoire durant lequel tu nous as dit nos quatre vérités, à Paul et à moi ? Eh bien, à ce moment-là, j'ai eu une sorte de… coup de foudre ! »

A ces mots, Kim éclata de rire. Elle rit et rit et rit encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter durant deux bonnes minutes, sous le regard consterné de Jared.

« Rassure-moi, c'est une blague ! Je suis sûre que c'est une idée de Paul ! », réussit-elle à articuler en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Kim, je suis totalement sérieux. »

« Je ne te crois pas une seconde, mais je vais te répondre sérieusement, si c'est ce que tu veux », déclara l'adolescente. « Non seulement je pense chaque mot de ce que je t'ai dit durant ce cours d'histoire, mais en plus je crois que tu es un dealer de drogue violent et je suis amie avec ton ex. Sérieusement, que crois-tu que je vais te répondre, dis-moi ? »

« Va te faire voir ? »

« T'as saisi l'idée. Sur ce… », conclut-elle en esquissant un pas vers la porte.

« Attends ! », s'écria Jared en s'interposant entre elle et la sortie. « Tu penses que Jacob est aussi un dealer de drogue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… », répondit Kim sans voir où son interlocuteur voulait en venir.

« Mais tu restes amie avec lui. »

« Oui… »

« Dans ce cas, nous deux, on peut aussi être amis ! », s'écria Jared sur un ton triomphant.

Kim lui opposa un « Non ! » catégorique.

« Pourquoi ? »

« On ne se connait pas ! »

« Ce sera l'occasion. Je voudrais te montrer que je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. »

« Je pense savoir exactement qui tu es. »

« Dans ce cas, faisons un pari ! Laisse-moi être ton ami pendant… Disons un mois. Si au bout de ce mois, tu n'as pas changé d'avis sur mon compte, eh bien tu auras gagné ! »

« Qu'aurai-je gagné ? »

« Ce que tu veux ! »

Kim dut admettre que le quileute avait décidément réponse à tout. Elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser.

« Ca marche », lâcha-t-elle.

« Amis », déclara Jared en lui tendant la main.

« Amis », répondit Kim en la saisissant. « Mais pas pour longtemps », le prévint-elle.

« C'est ça… Plus si affinités », embraya le jeune homme en lui faisant un clin d'œil évocateur.

La jeune fille abrégea la poignée de main et se précipita hors de la salle de bain sous le regard amusé de Jared. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à lui emboiter le pas et fut aussitôt interpelé par la musique qui résonnait dans toute la maison. Il s'agissait d'une chanson de Marvin Gaye qui était plus que de circonstance selon lui. Kim, qu'il voyait se fondre dans la foule à la vitesse de la lumière, risqua un coup d'œil en arrière. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'adolescente se maudit de n'avoir pas résisté car elle lisait toutes les paroles dans les yeux de Jared. Qu'elles étaient mièvres, les paroles. Comme elles étaient irréalistes, exagérées, insupportables. Elle détourna le regard et repéra Jacob, qui se tenait justement aux côtés du DJ. Elle joua des coudes pour aller l'étrangler tandis que résonnait le fameux refrain :

_There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you_

Il l'avait fait exprès, c'était évident ! Quel ado digne de ce nom irait danser là-dessus ? Lorsqu'il la vit se diriger vers lui, Jacob adressa à Kim un sourire crispé tout en faisant signe au DJ d'abréger le morceau. La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à un mètre de son ami quand elle reconnut le dernier tube de Rihanna. Elle n'en décida pas moins que le jeune homme méritait une bonne engueulade mais elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de la lui donner ce soir-là car elle sentit que l'on l'agrippait par le bras pour l'attirer, une nouvelle fois, à l'écart de la fête. Pour une fois qu'elle était invitée à une soirée, elle ne pouvait même pas profiter de la musique ! Elle dut attendre d'être extirpée de la foule pour voir la personne responsable de son second enlèvement : Lily. Avec le même regard outré qu'une demi-heure auparavant, elle la poussa violemment dans la minuscule salle de bain des Black, manquant la faire tomber et entra à sa suite. Kim déglutit avec difficulté en voyant la jeune fille verrouiller la porte.

« Je croyais que tu ne supportais pas Jared. »

« C'est toujours le cas. »

« Après ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, ça m'étonnerait ! »

« Je t'assure que si ! Quel intérêt aurais-je eu à faire semblant de le détester, voyons ?!»

« J'en vois un : te faire remarquer. Jouer les indifférentes pour sortir du lot. Après tout tu étais sans doute la seule fille de La Push High à ne pas être en pamoison devant lui. Et tout le monde sait que les garçons ne courent qu'après ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir. En lui faisant croire que tu étais inaccessible, tu l'as mis dans ta poche ! »

« Tout cela est bien trop intelligent pour moi. Je suis une débutante dans les relations sociales, tu sais, jamais je n'aurais pu monter un plan pareil. Et plus important : je n'ai jamais eu, n'ai toujours pas et n'aurai jamais envie de sortir avec Jared Cameron ! »

« Que te voulait-il ? »

« Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui et j'ai refusé. Tu vois bien qu'il ne m'intéresse pas ! »

« Je veux bien te croire mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus lui adresser la parole. »

« En fait, je ne peux pas faire ça… »

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Tu viens de me dire qu'il ne t'intéressait pas ! »

« Non. Pas en tant que petit-copain, mais en tant qu'ami, oui. »

« Amis ? Tu te moques de moi ! »

« Non… »

« Si, tu te MOQUES DE MOI ! Fais ce que tu veux mais ça ne vas pas se passer comme ça, tu peux me croire ! »

Sur ces mots, Lily fit volte-face et quitta la salle de bain en prenant bien soin de faire claquer la porte derrière elle. Kim demeura bouche bée quelques secondes, interloquée par le comportement de celle qu'elle pensait être son amie. Finalement, elle prit le parti d'arrêter de se prendre la tête avec ces bêtises et sortit à son tour, bien déterminée à profiter de la musique.

Elle venait de faire une nouvelle entrée dans le salon lorsque quelqu'un sonna. Jared, Paul, Jacob et quelques autres tournèrent leurs regards vers la porte d'entrée mais n'esquissèrent aucun geste pour aller ouvrir. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente infructueuse, la personne se mit à tambouriner avec insistance tandis que retentissait le dernier tube des Maroon 5. Kim qui, comme la plupart des invités, n'avait rien entendu, fredonnait tranquillement en se dandinant sur place histoire de se fondre dans la masse mais elle se sentait aussi gourde que possible. Elle jetait de petits coups d'œil inquiets dans tous les coins pour vérifier que personne n'avait le regard fixé sur elle. En vérité, elle détestait danser. Elle était douloureusement consciente, cependant, que la danse étant un moyen de communication courant chez ses adolescents de congénères, elle était tout bonnement obligée de s'y adonner. S'intégrer, c'était aussi faire des concessions pour adapter ses goûts personnels à ceux de l'ensemble. Quitte à avoir l'air ridicule ? Kim se figea soudain sur place, indécise sur la marche à suivre. Danser devait lui permettre de passer inaperçu. Or si elle dansait vraiment mal, plus mal que la moyenne, on allait se moquer d'elle et donc la remarquer. Elle opta alors pour un repli stratégique et se dirigea en fredonnant jusqu'à la cuisine où, elle l'espérait, il n'était pas d'usage de se dandiner. Elle pourrait toujours se donner une contenance en se servant un verre d'eau froide. Ensuite… Ensuite elle aviserait.

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_So sing along to my stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ooooohhoooooohhh_

L'adolescente soupira de soulagement en voyant que la cuisine était déserte. Elle s'installa confortablement sur la table qui devait servir de plan de travail et observa ses camarades se trémousser. De là où elle était, elle pouvait profiter du spectacle sans être vue, c'était tout simplement parfait. Cela lui rappela cette soirée qu'elle avait passée à espionner leur petite fête sur la plage avant de tomber dans les pommes en pleine forêt. Pas un de ses meilleurs souvenirs, à bien y penser. Les minutes s'égrenèrent au rythme des chansons à la mode et Kim laissa échapper un bayement. Elle regarda l'heure qu'affichait le four à micro-ondes. 24: 25. Il était encore tôt mais elle en avait déjà marre. Elle pensait sérieusement à rentrer lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était venue avec Lily et qu'en plus elle portait ses vêtements. Impossible donc de filer à l'anglaise. La jeune fille poussa un profond soupire. Elle observa la lune à travers la porte-fenêtre et eut une soudaine envie de sortir admirer les étoiles. Dehors, au moins, elle serait à sa place. Loin de tous ces lycéens qui lui ressemblaient si peu. C'est en sortant qu'elle entendit clairement les coups que quelqu'un s'obstinait à asséner à la misérable porte de bois qui protégeait l'entrée de la demeure des Black. Kim contourna la maison sans faire de bruit et ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en avisant la voiture de patrouille garée dans l'allée et les deux policiers passablement énervés qui s'acharnaient contre la porte. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, beaucoup plus vite. Les policiers étaient-ils là pour arrêter Jacob et ses amis ? Peut-être avaient-ils organisé cette fête dans l'unique but de revendre leur drogue… Devait-elle les prévenir ?

Elle n'eut pas à prendre la moindre décision car quelqu'un finit enfin par ouvrir. Les deux policiers se mirent à parler. Kim tendit l'oreille mais ne parvint pas à saisir leurs paroles. A l'intérieur, la musique cessa puis, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille, les policiers tournèrent les talons. Un voisin les avait sans doute appelés pour se plaindre de tapage nocturne. La voiture de patrouille s'éloignait dans l'allée lorsque tout un flot d'invités se mit à déferler hors de la maison. Kim se demandait s'ils allaient tous se retrouver ailleurs pour continuer à faire la fête lorsqu'elle aperçut Lily et Winston monter dans la voiture de ce dernier. Elle les regarda partir, impuissante. Comment allait-elle rentrer chez elle ? En quelques secondes, elle se retrouve complètement seule. Elle serra les dents pour empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Elle se demanda si, un jour, elle cesserait de se sentir comme une étrangère. Elle allait s'éloigner à pieds lorsqu'un raclement de gorge la fit se retourner : Jared.

« Alors, on se carapate sans dire au revoir ? »

« Oui, je suis le mouvement… Je suis simplement plus lente que les autres. »

« Tu es venue à pieds ? »

« Non, je suis arrivée avec Lily et Winston mais ils m'ont comme qui dirait… »

« …laissée en plan ? »

« Exact », admit Kim en baissant les yeux, gênée.

« Eh bien la chance est avec toi, Cendrillon ! »

L'adolescente releva la tête, étonnée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je te propose de te ramener dans mon carrosse », déclara le jeune homme en sortant ses clés de voiture de la poche de son jean.

« Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« Bien au contraire », répondit-il en lui adressant un clinc d'œil qui la fit instantanément rougir.

Jared savait y faire avec les filles, c'était évident. Et Kim n'aimait pas ça. A chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se faire embobiner. Que tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de ce garçon avait pour seule et unique but de la piéger. Et pour quelle raison les garçons voulaient-ils attirer les filles dans leurs filets ? Pour coucher. Tout le monde le savait. Même l'insignifiante Kim Calbreen. C'était la raison pour laquelle Jared ne lui inspirait pas et ne lui inspirerait jamais confiance. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'accepter sa proposition, cependant. Elle était trop fatiguée pour rentrer à pieds alors même qu'une solution bien plus agréable s'offrait à elle. D'ailleurs, à peine eut-elle posé les fesses sur le siège passager de la voiture cabossée de Jared qu'elle sombra dans le sommeil. Le jeune homme la couva du regard durant tout le trajet et c'est avec une infinie délicatesse qu'il la réveilla une fois à destination. Kim le remercia d'un regard avant de se traîner hors du véhicule et de remonter en titubant l'allée qui menait à sa maison puis l'escalier qui menait à son très cher lit.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


End file.
